The Wicked and Wild West
by DREAMLESSLY17
Summary: The West isn't only Wicked it's Wild, join Aria and Peter as the face an old foe and deal with a new challenge. With everyone in town missing a year of memory, they have to work together in order to figure out what happened during that year before Zelena succeeds. Sequel to Never Never Neverland. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1: No One Mourns the Wicked

**Chapter One: No One Mourns the Wicked**

 **AN:** _I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of The Wicked and Wild West. This first chapter and will take place entirely in the Enchanted Forest. It will cover the first 6 months of their time there and the next chapter will follow the second half of the year. I shall be alternating writing chapters between this and Carry On Wayward Winchester. If you haven't checked that one out yet it's a Supernatural/Teen Wolf crossover. It follows the life of Jameson Winchester after her brothers fall into Lucifer's Cage and she strikes out on her own._

 _3333333_

 _Aria's Perspective:_

The curse became a vortex and the force of it felt like it could rip my skin right off me. It was horrible and then suddenly it stopped. We were on solid ground again. I removed my face from Peter's shirt and looked around, we made it. I looked down at myself and gone were my clothes tunic styled shirt and jeans and in their place was a simple pale green dress I often wore when I lived with Regina in her castle after my father abandoned be there.

"Snow? What happened?" A feminine voice asked.

"We're back," Snow replied sadly.

"We're back." I repeat softly, before turning my face up to look at Peter. He nodded. I take his hand knowing how hard all of this must be for him, coming back to the place where he lived in so much pain. And the fact we can't return to Neverland was hurting him as well. He gave me a soft smile.

"BOYS!" Peter shouted to his men. Several answered his call, but some lagged back. I watched Peter's eyes narrow in anger, but he didn't say anything, "Scout the area, we need to find a good place to set up camp."

"Actually I know just the place." I tell him.

"Where?"

"The Hundred Acre Wood. One of the borders runs along the sea, and it's far enough away that we shouldn't be bothered, even if someone did trek into the woods they wouldn't stay long the talking beast will scare them off. "

"And what's preventing them from running us off?" Peter asked.

"I'm sure we can work out a deal with them."

"Jax, Eric, head …" Peter started before looking at me.

"Head Northwest from here about a half a day's journey.. If you get lost most people can point you in the right direction."

"Right, Eric and Jax head to the Wood. And you four, scout the area for a place for us to rest for the night and make sure we're far away from the others." Peter told them. The boys nodded and ran off to do his bidding.

After the scouts had been sent out, Neal appeared a few moments later. Peter and Felix instantly formed a curtain in front of me.

"Uncle." Neal greeted curtly.

"Nephew," Peter replied sarcastically, "How can I help you?"

"I want to know what you did to my father."

"I left him groaning and curled up on the ground and I haven't seen him since."

"Don't lie to me!" Neal demanded, "What have you done with him?"

"I'm not lying, dear nephew, last time I saw your precious Papa he was writhing on the floor of his shop. I then left so I could search for Aria."

"Look me in the eye and swear to me what you said is true."

Peter arranged himself so he could look Bae dead in the eye.

"I have no idea where you father has gone."

"Okay," Neal replied, "But if I find out you're lying and you've done something to him I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

"Understood." Peter said.

"Peter?!" I exclaim.

"Hush, Love," he said softly over his shoulder.

"What will you do now, nephew?"

"I'm going to go look for him. "

"Well, happy trails." I say sarcastically from behind my boys, "But don't be too put out when I say I hope you're unsuccessful."

Felix snickered.

"Thanks." Neal snapped at me. But in his defense I did wish his father dead. With that Neal turned on his heal and headed back to Belle.

"I think you've spent too many years with me love, you're starting to become very rude." Peter teased turning back to me. I gave him a grin as I shrugged. He just shook his head and place a hand behind my neck and pulled me closer so he could place a kiss on my forehead.

"We should probably move closer to the woods, the townsfolk keep glaring at us." Felix said glaring at the townsfolk himself.

"Alright boys move out." Peter called out. The boys followed us we moved away from the people of Storybrooke before some of the Dwarves got violent. As they (cough) Grumpy (cough) were apt to do that.

A few hours past and the scouts who were sent out for a spot for the night came back and we were about to head out when I noticed Charming talking to my father. I start to move forward but stop short when I realize what I'm doing. I turn around and see Peter watching me with a look that's half angry and half…regretful?

"Go, love. I'll wait."

"But…"

"Go." Peter ordered softly I nod and head to my father. I reach him as the Prince and him to finish their conversation.

"Papa?" I say softly. He turns around looking very surprised.

"Aria!" he says in shock.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for the Jolly Rodger, then I plan on pillaging, plundering and doing what I please."

"Back to the pirate's life you." I reply, "So the girl got away and you're trading the white cowboy hat back for the three corner one."

"It's what I'm good at."

"But it doesn't have to be the only thing you're good at, Papa."

"Well I've ruined everything else; I couldn't even be a good father."

"You were a good fathe… until you killed my best friend."

"I was just doing what I thought was best for you I couldn't let that monster destroy my daughter." He said adjusting his saddle bags.

"But he didn't destroy me. In the end it was you who did."

That caused him to freeze in the middle of his task.

"Why are you here, Aria? I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"Me too. I came to say good-bye," I tell him and then turn to look at the Boys waiting for me at the tree line, "We're heading out and I didn't know when I would have another opportunity to say it."

"Good-bye then, Aria." He says awkwardly. I bit my lip in contemplation, before making the decision to throw myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face into his jacket. After a beat he wraps his arms around me and place a kiss on the crown of my head.

"I love you, Papa." I tell him.

"I love you, my littlest mermaid."

I smile softly at his old nickname for me. I pull back and look up at him.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, Papa." I tell him sincerely.

"And you make sure that boy takes good care of you." He says in a serious tone. I look over at Peter who hasn't taken his eyes off me since I left his side.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore." I reply. He gives me a disbelieving look, and I roll my eyes. I release my Papa and give him a small wave before walking back to Peter.

"Are you okay, love?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm good." I tell him glancing at my father, "I would however love to get out of this dress."

"Yes, I've been thinking the same thing." Peter said suggestively.

"Oh the cleverness of you." I say sarcastically trudging past him. He chuckles and falls in line behind me. The group of us start to head off until a voice stops our procession.

"Wait!" Regina's voice calls out, "You were just going to leave without saying goodbye."

I turn to her after hearing the tears in her voice. I turn to Peter, who inclines with his head for me to go to her. I give him a smile and walk over to her.

"I always liked you in this dress." She said moving my air out of my face.

"It was one of my favorites too."

"The only problem with it was getting you to wear it. You hated dresses."

"Well I did grow up with a group of boys."

"That you did." She said giving the Boys a distrustful glance.

"I'm sorry about not saying good-bye. I know how much you hate goodbyes and I was hoping this wouldn't really be good-bye."

"Me,too. Well until I see you again."

"Until then." I say giving Regina a hug. She squeezed me tight before releasing him.

"You better take good care of her Pan, or I will be coming after you next." She threatened. Peter smirked but nodded to her anyway. In his mind he was the only one who had ever taken good care of me, Felix excluded.

She then turned back to me and held my face in her hands.

"Be good and keep those boys of yours in line."

"I think I can handle that."

She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Now go, while there's still daylight."

"Yes, ma'am." I say. She releases my face and I give her a smile before turning back to the Lost Boys. Peter nods at them and we start off on our journey again. Once we reach the top of the hill we were climbing I stop and look back at the people of Storybrooke, the people I had spent the last 30 years with.

"Good-bye." I say softly, before following after the others.

3333333

 _Hundred Acre Woods_

 _3 months later…_

 _Peter's Perspective:_

I was watching the waves beat against the rocks just of the coast. It reminded me of home, of Neverland. The Hundred Acre Wood was as good as Aria promised but it wasn't home, it wasn't my kingdom. Yes I had the run of the forest and the towns outside the woods were perfect for collecting more Lost Boys. But it just wasn't the same. But I had Aria and that made up for the loss of our home.

When we first arrived here, the talking beasts, led by a giant rabbit, were less than welcoming, but Aria managed to talk them in to letting us stay. They only used a portion of the woods anyway, why couldn't we have the rest. We just had to promise never to hunt the talking beast. Which was a fair deal, and outside of a few small skirmishes we lived in relative peace.

My time in Henry's body did heal me, and I still had my magic which was vital in the making of our camp as winter hit a few weeks after our arrival. Winter, now that is something I haven't had to deal with in centuries. Aria hated it. She glared at the snow disdainfully every time it fell and refused to go outside if it was over a few inches. Felix carried her everywhere when it got higher than five inches of his own accord, when she did have to venture out. I told him he couldn't coddle her forever, but he shrugged and went on his way.

I made Aria's and I's house similar to the one we had on Neverland. She was very happy with it and thanked me for hours. I certainly wasn't complaining with her choice of a thank-you gift. I also made a large room for the men to bunk in for future winters down the tunnel from our place so we would still have the privacy we desired.

Overall I would say we were happy with our new situation. We all missed our home but this would do. But tonight I was missing it more than usual and came outside to watch the waves despite the winter chill outside.

"Peter!" Aria's voice called out. I turned my head to see Aria walking towards me with her fur lined cloak wrapped tightly around her.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her, getting up to meet her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said arching her eyebrow.

"Couldn't sleep."

"So you walk out in the freezing cold?' she asked.

"It's not that bad, you're just such a tropical fish." I tease.

Aria scrunched up her nose before sticking her tongue at me.

"I would still feel better if you did you're not sleeping thing in the house."

"For you." I said rubbing my nose against hers.

"You know, I won't be able to go to bed now either, maybe we could keep each other company." She said suggestively. I grinned, and before she could protest, I teleported us back to our home.

3333333

 _3 months later…_

 _Aria's Perspective:_

The sound of the warning bird calls had the entire Lost Boy outfits scurrying for their weapons and their battle stations.

"What's going on?" I asked grabbing Slightly.

"Get inside, Aria." He ordered.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." I demanded. Slightly huffed.

"Devin, spotted riders coming from the South, there too far way for us to see who they are. Now get inside. Peter will kill us all if we let you stay topside." Slightly said. He grabbed my arm and guided me to the door of my underground home.

"Fine, but somebody better keep me updated or I will come right back out here."

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever. Just get below."

"Fine," I said opening the door to the entrance of the tunnel system and made my way to my home. I paced around the living room for what seemed like hours before I heard the pounding sound of running footsteps heading this way. I grab a sword nearby, just in case it isn't Peter or one of the Boys. Felix burst breathlessly into the room.

"Felix!" I exclaim in surprise, "What's wrong?"

"Peter wants you to come topside."

"Why who's here?"

"Dwarves." He said with a sneer. I nod and follow after Felix. He helps me out of the tunnel to the open air. I walk into a tense standoff between the Lost Boys and the Seven Dwarves. I make my way to Peter who is standing in front of his men. He breaks his stare-off with Grumpy to give me a tentative smile. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close. He rubs this thumb discreetly over my stomach before turning back to the Dwarves.

"Aria." Grumpy greets

"Grumpy. Why have you come to our realm?" I ask him.

"We need your boyfriends help with a little problem." Grumpy reply, but his tone replied he rather be anywhere else than here.

"What kind of problem?" Peter asked.

"A wicked one." Grumpy answered. I gave him a quizzical glance.

"The Wicked Witch had left Oz, she's made her way here and she's been terrorizing us for months." Sleepy said with a yawn.

"The Wicked Witch!" I exclaimed sharing a look with Peter.

"What you know her?" Grumpy ask jumping on the look.

"We've had dealings with her in the past." Peter answers cryptically.

"They did not end well." I added.

"So you know how to deal with her?" Happy asked.

"I can slow her down, but she's not one to go quietly." Peter answered, "She's like a cockroach."

"So you'll help us?" Grumpy asked. Peter looked towards me.

"Will you just give us a moment?" I asked the dwarves. They nodded. Peter took my hand and starting moving away from the crowd. He caught Felix's eye and indicated for him to follow. Once out of the earshot the three of us began talking business.

"I say we go." I say before the other two could speak.

"Go? You're not going anywhere." Peter said hotly.

"It's too risky for you now, Little Fish."

"Peter they need our help." I insisted.

"Doesn't mean you have to go."

"Yes it does. You promised that nothing would part us again." I argued. Peter's face turned dark. He was not happy with me using his words against him.

"Well then I guess we'll just send the dwarves back with my refusal."

"Peter!" I admonish, "You know what Zelena's like and when she finds out you're in this realm too, what's going to stop her from coming after us."

"Well said, Little Fish." Felix conceded. Peter however was still fuming. He didn't want me anywhere near that witch or any danger but I had a good point. We would be stronger teaming up with the others from Storybrook instead of waiting for Zelena to take them out and come full force at us.

"Fine, you can go with us, but you will not join in the fighting. You will remain in a safe place until I or Felix can come get you."

I nod in acceptance. I hadn't really planned on taking on Zelena. I knew the limitations of my current state.

"Let's go tell the dwarves the good news then." I say, turning to go back to our visitors. I hear Peter huff behind me, before I hear the footsteps of my brother and Peter followed after me. Once I reach the clearing I allow Peter to pass me to he could inform the dwarves of our decision.

"I'll help with your green pest problem. You can stay at the edge of the woods tonight. Tomorrow we'll head out with you."

"Sounds good to me," Grumpy said, "Men!"

The dwarves followed their leader out of our camp to make their own for the night. Peter's shoulders sagged once they were out of sight. I come up beside him and place on a hand on his shoulder as I rub his arm.

"It'll be okay."

"I just want you to be okay." He told me sincerely.

"As long as I have you, I will always be okay." I tell him. He smiles and turns around to face me. He pulls me in at the waist and rubs circles in the side of my stomach with the pads of his thumbs. He leans down to kiss me.

"And as long as I have you I will be okay." He tells me before rubbing his nose against me.

"I love you, Peter Pan."

"I love you more, Aria Jones." Peter tells me, "Now go get some dinner and head to bed we're leaving early tomorrow and I want you to get a goodnight sleep."

"I'm not a child, Peter, and I most certainly won't break. I can help load things up."

Peter raised an eyebrow at me, trying to intimidate me in submission on this matter. But I just raised my eyebrow right back at him.

"I can play this game too, Pan. Look I won't lift anything too heavy and I'll go to bed before midnight. I promise."

"Fine, but when I say you're done, there will be no complaints from you."

"Deal." I say turning on my heel heading off to dinner. I could practically hear Peter shaking his head after me. But I had one this battle and I wasn't about to start another one.

3333333

 _Peter's Perspective:_

The Wicked Witch and I had a long history. In my search for the Heart of the Truest Believer I had travelled to Oz in search of it. My magic attracted Zelena's attention and she grew jealous of the full extent of my powers, my eternal youth, and of Aria. She didn't want it was more the fact that I was a monster and I still had somebody to love me, someone who chose me over all the others. We ended up getting into a confrontation ending in her defeat. After licking her wounds she attacked me in my own domain. She lost since the island power was directed through me and couldn't be tapped into my others except the Neverland mermaids. Her next attempt involved kidnapping Aria and dragging her to Oz. I tore up the entire realm in my attempts to get her back. When I finally did, I found a way to block all the portals that connected Oz to Neverland. I had to make sure she never stepped foot again in my home or touch Aria again.

And now she was back. Aria of course insisted we should help the Charmings and Company deal with her. And of course she wanted to come with the Boys and I. I don't know why I was surprised that she added herself to the group that was going. She made a good argument and I gave in reluctantly. Doesn't she know how much it will kill me if Zelena took her from me, especially now? It's like she gave no thought to herself, to me, to the…I can't even say it. Her only concerned was for those under Zelena's reign of terror. And on top of that Aria wanted to help pack up for our journey. I let her help for an hour after dinner before sending her to bed. We had a long journey ahead and I wanted her to get sleep while she could.

I watched her as she sleep. Her chest rose and fell with every breath. She was beautiful and all mine. And she was right earlier, I would let nothing separate us. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before returning to the surface to oversee the preparations for our trip.

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

"Aria," a voice called softly arousing me from my sleep. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow. Whoever it was could go away.

"Aria," the voice chuckled, "Time to get up, love. We're heading out soon."

"I've already packed just come back in enough time for me to get dressed." I grumbled.

"We're ther, love."

I groaned and rolled back over. I opened my eyes to see an amused Peter looking at me.

"Morning." I greet him groggily.

"Morning, love." He replied leaning down to kiss my forehead. Once he pulls away I throw my legs over the side of the bed. And pulled grabbed the outfit I had set out the night before. It was serviceable for the long trek and would keep me warm as I was not a fan of winter at all. I walked behind the dressing screen and pulled on the clothes.

I came out after I finish dressing only to find Peter had already left. I grab my boots and start towards the door. When I reach for the handle I stop myself and look back at my home of six months. It wasn't an exact replica of our home on Neverland, but it came close. It was something familiar but something new too. My eyes lingered on the door of the addition Peter added a week ago. He said I could decorate it however I wanted but I just couldn't do it yet. It didn't seem real. With one last look at the door, I turn the handle and leave the underground house. Not knowing when I would return to it.

3333333

 _So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Need any clarifications? The next chapter should be up a little bit after I post the next chapter in Carry On, but it will start with Peter and Aria's arrival at Regina's castle. Anyway please let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2: The Wizard and I

**Chapter Two: The Wizard and I**

 **AN:** _So sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I recently moved and it became difficult for me to keep up with updating. Yes, Aria and Peter are expecting a baby Pan; I hope that's not too out there or too cliche. With how I want to do the second ½ of Season 3 it should all work out. After this chapter we will be in Storybrooke again. Enjoy! And if you have time check out Carry on Wayward Winchester._

 **Revengest:** _YAY! That's what I like to here._

 **Fantasy-Mania31:** _Thanks!_

 **Guest:** _I'm glad the characters and their interactions seem authentic to you._

 **fandomsgalore2001:** _Yeah it's a good thing Peter had magic, or things would be bad for him._

 **NiiKii95:** _Thanks! : )_

 **Alice:** _I'm glad you like the baby plot, I was unsure on how that would go over._

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

It took us four days to complete the two day journey to Regina's castle. I got sick on the second morning and Peter stopped the whole procession until I felt better. The dwarves grumbled the entire time but stayed with us even though they could have gone ahead. Yet considering how we were travelling through treacherous terrain it's probably because it was safer for them more than that they actually wanted to hang out with a bunch of teenagers.

I saw the castle hours before we came upon it. It stood above everything else emitting power and demanded to be noticed. Just like Regina. Once we got closer I wanted to ride ahead to see her but Peter wouldn't allow it. As unhappy as he was with our circumstances, he had become overly protective. Well if Peter could get even more protective of me. I missed however the simple freedom of alone time.

As we came upon the gate to the palace, Regina and the Charmings came out to greet us. I looked to Peter who nodded and I dismounted from my horse. As soon as my feet touched the ground I ran to the woman who I had called mother for thirty years. She held her arms open wide to me and I ran into her arms.

"Mom!"

"Aria!"

"I've missed you." I say into her shoulder.

"And I you. Now let me look at you." She says pulling back to get a good look at me. She reaches up and touches me hair, "It's gotten longer."

"I thought I'd grow it out, like it was when I was younger."

"It looks nice. And I see you have changed your style of clothing. I have to admit this is much more stylish than those green rags you were wearing on Neverland. "

"Thanks, Mom." I said sarcastically. She smiles and kisses my forehead.

My outfit was significantly different than my Neverland clothes. I still wore leggings and pants but gone were the forest greens and browns, they had been replaced by dark blues and black, occasionally the brown would resurface. It was more reminiscent of my style in Storybrooke.

"Come, I've had a tea prepared for us." She says coming along beside me and looping her arm through mine. I look over my shoulder to look at Peter, who had finally arrived. He gave me a questioning look.

"Regina and I are going to have tea, will you be okay on your own?" I ask him cheekily. He gives me an unamused look, but nodded in acquiesces.

"I'll see you inside, play nice." I tell him. He rolls his eyes and looks to Lucas and Nibs and nods his head in my direction. They nod and come towards me and Regina. Lucas comes up alongside me and grabs my other hand while Nibs stays a few paces behind us.

"Bodyguards."

"Bodyguard. Lucas, just likes to stick close to me." I say smiling down at the younger Lost Boy.

"More the merrier I guess." Regina says, with a slightly strained smile. I however was used to the intrusion of Lost Boys and was not perturbed having them close. Lucas was one of our newer recruits, from what we can tell he had been on his own for a while by the time we picked him up. We assumed he's about 7 years old, but we not sure as Lucas has yet to say a word. He started following me around because he saw Tootles do it. Physically they are about the same age and I guess Lucas thought well if Tootles thinks I'm okay, maybe I'm not as "scary" as the others. Sadly he had a nasty habit of always being underfoot when the boys were working on something, so he was often sent to me to keep him out of the way.

And since moving to the Hundred Acre Wood, Peter put Nibs in charge of my security, when Felix was unavailable. It used to be Eric and when I asked why Peter made the change he walked off grumbling about lingering stares and something about not even being able to trust your own men. And I chose not to bother him again about the subject. Nibs turned out to be a good fit for me. He's more stoic like Felix and will let me ramble on and just nod in the right places, but he is more talkative than my brother so I'm not always the one doing the talking.

Regina led the three of us to her solar, on the balcony sat a table laid out with a small feast. Lucas let go of my hand and shot off for the table.

"Lucas!" I call out, stopping him dead in his tracks. He turns sheepishly to look at me, "Wait for everyone else."

He nods and walks back over to me, and takes my hand again. I give him a soft smile.

"Everything looks lovely, Regina." I say as we come up next to the table.

"Thank-you. I've had all your favorites made."

"Marble cake?"

Regina smiles and lifts one of the lids off the trays to reveal a few pieces of my favorite cake. I give her a huge smile and take a seat. Regina conjures two extra seats for my Lost Boys, before taking her own seat next to mine.

"Have a much as you want." She told us. We all share a grin and grab some food to put on our plates.

"We were surprised to hear Pan agreed to help with our pest problem." Regina said as she poured tea for her and I.

"Yes, well we've had dealings with her in the past and Peter is not on to forget a transgression." I answered.

"What happened between them?"

"I think Peter should be the one to tell that story."

"Okay, then." She responded suspicion prevalent in her voice, "Then how about we talk about what you have been up to these past months."

Great. I thought about telling her I really did, but if I say the word out loud then it becomes real. I can't do it, I can't say it. I don't even believe it. How can I be a mot…, if my own abandoned me? What do I know about taking care of a b-? So instead I told her about the Hundred Acre Wood, the talking tiger I befriended, our new Boys, anything but the…

3333333

 _Peter's Perspective:_

Aria was antsy the closer we got the Evil Queen's Palace, more than once she caste a pleading look at me. She wanted permission to ride ahead to see Regina, but I didn't given in until the gate was in sight. She took off and dismounted once she got the gate and ran into the arms of the Evil Queen. I didn't even try to fight the sneer that came to my face when I spotted Regina. I don't care how much she means to Aria, she will always be the woman who separated me from Aria for 28 years. I do not forgive people easily when Aria is involved.

My men and I made it to the gate moments after Aria did. Her eyes immediately searched me out, but I was disappointed to learn it was only because she wanted to go have tea with Regina. I gave her my permission and sent Nibs and Lucas after her. They would keep her safe and Nibs would report to me anything the Evil Queen might let slip in conversation with my Aria.

The Prince came to greet my once I dismounted with his wife close behind him.

"We were beginning to think you weren't coming." He says trying to sound lighthearted, but I could hear the suspicion and hostility behind it.

"We were delayed." I replied. The prince nods in understanding.

"We've had rooms prepared for you and your men. I think they shall meet your needs."

"We would prefer to camp in the forest that borders you grounds. I think that it is best we keep our distance."

"Fair enough." The prince replied, "Take the night to settle in and we'll meet after breakfast."

I nod and turn to Felix who had stuck close to me during the exchange. He whistles to get the Boys attention and directs them to the woods.

"Please have Aria returned to me, by sunset. I don't want her out after dark." I told the Prince and his wife.

"I will escort her myself." The prince assures me. I nod in thanks and turn to follow after my men. I've only been here five minutes and I already hated it.

3333333

The echoing of bird calls heralded Aria's return to camp. I lifted the flap of our tent to see her walking towards the fire carrying two baskets. Lucas and Nibs followed after her carrying a few baskets as well. She placed the baskets around the fire and lifted up the cloth that had covered them to reveal food. The Lost Boys let out a loud whoop before descending upon the gifts from the Palace. And obvious good will gesture from the Charmings. She grabbed a few pieces and wrapped them up before looking around for someone. When she spotted me she smiled happily at me, she hadn't looked that happy in months. And I was angry knowing that it wasn't me that made her that happy.

She started to walk over to me only to be stopped by Lucas who grabbed her hand. The boy had certainly grown attached to her. I hope that doesn't grow into a problem when he is older like it did with Eric. At the thought of the Lost Boy, who desired my Aria, I scowled and scanned the crowd for him. He was shoving food in his mouth, and curled away from Nibs who had taken the seat next to him. The two boys had never been particularly close, but they got along. Ever since I replaced Eric with Nibs as Aria's guard, Eric has hostile in his dealings with the other Lost Boy. Nibs knew why the Lost Boy was sore and wasn't above putting himself in positions that would aggravate him. Overall I've been more pleased with Nibs as Aria's guard than I had ever been with Eric. Eric would often give into Aria when she pleaded with him to do something that they both knew I wouldn't be pleased with, but Nibs will tell her no or at least consult Felix before deciding something. Nibs is a lot more like Felix- stoic in nature, loyal not just to me but Aria as she was the one who had him recruited, he was also a clever strategist and could get Aria and himself out of hairy situations. Aria seems pleased with him and lets him follow her around wherever she goes without a fuss. But the best thing about Nibs being her guard is he had no romantic designs on Aria.

Aria detached herself from the small boy, and pointed towards Tootles, The boy smiled and ran after his friend. Aria watched them both for a moment before continuing her trek to our tent. Her lips upturned into a smile when she saw me watching her.

"Like what you see, Lost Boy?" She asked cheekily. I couldn't stop the grin that came to my face.

"Your body will do, but I've never been a fan of redheads." I tease her. She sauntered up to me and pressed her body against mine.

"Your loss, Boy, redheads are legendary for being great in bed." She said standing on her tips toes to whisper in my ear, "And I do my best to live up to the legend."

My breath caught in my throat. She could be quite the siren when she wanted to be. There's a reason many a men fell into the sea chasing after the alluring temptresses of the sea. Aria's body was against mine in a way that I felt every curve of her body. But then with a smirk she was gone and had ducked into the tent.

"Hungry? I know I am." She asked teasingly. "The Charmings sent bread, cheese, and some fruit with us."

"I'm only hungry for something I already have." I tell her grabbing her waist and pulling her close. I move her hair to the side and kiss the joint between her neck and shoulder.

"And what would that be?" She asked her voice uneven. I smirked at the effect I had on her.

"You." I whisper in her ear. I turn her around and capture her lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down a little to be able to kiss me better. I decide to make things easier and pick her up. Her legs wrap around my waist automatically and I walk us over to our bed rolls. I maneuver us down to the floor gently, only breaking the kiss to whisper something in her ear.

"I hope you're well rested, love, because I'm starved."

I look at her and her eyes flash with lust. She pulls me down for a kiss and I oblige her. We might as well break in our temporary home.

3333333

After three rounds, we laid contently in each other's arms. I was drawing lazy patterns on Aria's hip and her eyes were beginning to shut.

"How was your visit with Regina?" I asked trying to keep the hostility out of my tone.

"I had a nice time," she said, before turning her head to look at me, "Thank-you for letting me go. I know you were not pleased with the idea."

I just nod.

"What did you two talk about?" I asked wondering if she told the Evil Queen about the….

"Just about what we've been up to since we had seen her last."

"Oh?"

Aria sighed.

"I didn't tell her."

"Oh."

"We're going to have to talk about it sometime, Peter." She says.

"Yes, but not now. Get some sleep, Aria."

"Goodnight, Peter." She said kissing my shoulder before snuggling down against my side. I smiled at how content she looked. I kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, love."

I snapped my fingers to extinguish the candles before curling against Aria and falling asleep.

3333333

 _The Charming's (Third Person) Perspective:_

Regina stood on the balcony that over looked the forest waiting for sight of her daughter and Pan. Her wait was not long as the pair along with some of Pan's Lost Boys came out of the forest soon after she began her vigil. Pan held Aria's hand as they walked and would wait patiently as she bent down to pick up some flower or another. At some point Aria shook loose so she could weave the flowers she had picked into a crown. Regina watched as Peter laughed at her and took the finished product and put it on Aria's head. He swept into a low bow, which caused her to laugh at him. When he straightened up, he took her hand and twirled her around. Regina was struck once again how different Pan was with Aria than anyone else. The usually well-guarded boy was more open and acted like the teenage boy he was physically. And it was clear to even a blind person how much that boy adored Aria. Regina had to believe he had other good qualities that attracted Aria to him. She didn't want to deal with the idea that Aria had been willing lured in by a monster.

The group finally reached the palace and Regina left her post to alert the others of Pan's arrival. She walked across the long hall to the war room on the opposite side of the castle.

"They're here." She said greeting the room. David nodded and turned to Doc.

"Will you go down and meet them?"

"Yes, your highness." The dwarf said before heading out of the room.

"Now, I know Pan was not our first choice to ask for help, but with Rumpelstiltskin still missing he's was the only person we could ask. So please try to put your personal feelings about Pan aside for a moment and remember why we are doing this. To rid our kingdom of the Wicked Witch."

Noises of agreement and grumbling echoed throughout the group that had gathered. The Prince knew the decision to ask for Pan's help was an unpopular one. Even he was against, but Snow thought he would help because Aria would ask him to. And she was sure that Aria could make Pan behave while they worked together. Aria hadn't able to stop him so much from taking Henry's heart as much as she deterred it, so the Prince had his doubts.

However he had to let it go for the moment as Pan and his party had just come through the door. Aria immediately detached herself from Pan and went to Regina. The two women embraced. Charming saw Pan's face grew tense at the sight of the Evil Queen but allowed Aria to greet the woman. Felix and another boy, that David didn't know, broke from the group and moved closer to their own Queen.

"Pan." The Prince greeted his old foe.

"Your highnesses." Pan greeted sarcastically.

"Thank-you for coming."

"I can't resist a good witch hunt." Peter answered.

"Regina mentioned that you had a history with the Wicked Witch."

Pan cast a look in Aria's direction. She didn't notice as she was deep in discussion with Regina.

"Yes, she and I have dealings before."

"Care to elaborate?" Charming asked edgily. Pan sighed.

"When I was searching for the Heart of the Truest Believer, I came upon her kingdom in Oz. She was intrigued by powers and their sources. She tried to take them from me but her plan backfired and I was able to defeat her. After licking her wounds she crossed realms into Neverland and tried again. As we were in my realm she stood less of a chance then she did in our first encounter. However when she left she took something very important to me…Aria. She took her Oz and I nearly destroyed both realms to get her back. Once I finally got her back I closed off the portals from Oz to Neverland. I was never going to let that witch touch my Aria ever again."

"So you can defeat her?" Snow asked.

"I can at least keep her at bay. After facing defeat by my hand she should be hesitant about coming around here again."

"Any assistance you can provide will be greatly appreciated." Charming said to him.

"And any chance to kill the Wicked Bitch of the West is greatly appreciated by me." Peter said deviously sharing a look with Felix. The pair smirked darkly, and the Prince was struck again with idea that this…team up was not going to end well.

3333333

 _Three months later…_

 _War Room_

 _Aria's Perspective:_

My current condition was starting to greatly impede on my life. My ankles are swollen, I'm hungry all the time, and my emotions are all over the place. I'm beginning to question this glow of preg-. Peter has given me a cloaking spell that keeps the signs of my condition from the others. Having other people know would just make matters even more difficult, especially when Peter and I have continuously avoided talking about what was happening. Besides with the troubles Snow and Charming were having conceiving I didn't want to be on display.

The last three months have been calmish. We have had a few flying monkey sightings on the edges of the kingdom but the Wicked Bitch seems to have kept her nose clean in the months past. It made Peter antsy. He just wanted her to do what she was going to do so he could kick her ass back to Oz. This waiting game was driving him close to madness. However, today all of us were meeting in the war room as the monkey sightings have greatly increased in the past few days. It has led us to believe she was about to make her move on us.

"If we move men to the west our forces closer to home will be weakened but they should hold if we are attacked. Or hold on long enough for the scouting forces to get back from the west." Charming said over the large map of the kingdom.

"We'll go." Peter said, "That way you are still strong on all fronts, and I get the first shot at the Witch if she is coming that way."

"Alright." David said giving in, "And then we…"

He was cut off by the large doors banging open.

"Belle?" Mary Margret exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" The Prince inquired, "When you and Neal disappeared, we feared the worst."

"We went off to see if we could find Rumpelstiltskin."

"What happened? Did you find him?"

"Neal and I were able to locate him but he was not quite himself and he attacked Neal."

"Is he okay?" Snow asked.

"He was wounded pretty badly, he almost died. Rumple snapped out of whatever it was and when he saw that Neal was dying he…he…absorbed him. And uh…Zelena got a hold of the dagger. "

"So now the Wicked Witch is my brother's puppet master?" Peter asked. Belle nodded.

"Great!" Regina exclaimed, "Well what are we going to do now?"

As soon as Regina said that a huge gust of window blew in from the balcony throwing open the divider between the room and the outside. We all turned to look to see what had caused the wind, a green and black speck appeared in the distance coming closer and closer. Zelena! I move over to Peter and gripped his arm. He stood protectively in front of me as Zelena flew inside.

"Hello darlings!" she greets as she lands, "Oh Peter, dear, how lovely to see you again. And you brought the lovely Aria. You look a lot different out of your cage."

Peter lunged at her, but she only raised her hand freezing us all. She walks past Peter and comes over to me.

"Stay away from her witch." Peter warns.

"What are you going to do? Stare me to death?" She taunted. She then turned back to me and smiled, "You seemed to be hiding something, my pretty. I've never been good at keeping secrets. I have a nasty habit of revealing them."

With that she waves her hand over me, breaking the cloaking spell and revealing my condition to everyone.

"Well look at that." She said. She then placed her hands on my stomach, "Yes, this child shall do quite nicely. So take good care of it for me. Don't forget to eat well and get lots of rest. I will be back for your happy day. And what's yours…will be mine."

She then walked back to where her broom was floating and took off. As she took off, we were all released from the spell that held us captive. Peter rushed to the balcony but she was long gone.

"Peter?' I called out, he turns and comes back to me catching me as I nearly fall over, "What could she possibly want with our…"

"I don't know." He answered, "What I do know is she won't get it."

3333333

"Pregnant!" Regina ranted. Peter had taken me back to camp after the witch had left. A few hours later Regina had come storming into the camp, demanding to see me. "You're pregnant. How did this even happen? I thought the last thing Pan would want to be was a father."

"We've never had to worry about contraceptives before, nothing happened on Neverland without Peter's say so, including me getting pregnant."

"Yes, but you spent the last 28 years in Storybrooke, surely you learned something in your time there."

"Look I'm sorry. We screwed up and now we are paying for it!" I yell back at her.

"You're damn right you screwed up."

"I didn't ask for this. I never wanted to be a mother." I lash out, "Until today I've never even said word 'pregnant', let alone baby. I just told Peter we had a situation. I don't want to be a mother. I can't be one. I don't know how to be one."

Regina's angry faced slipped into one of sympathy. She took a seat next to me on the settee had set up in our tent.

"I'm sorry, Aria. I won't lie to you motherhood will be difficult, but I think you will make a fine mother."

"She abandoned me, did I ever tell you that." I tell Regina, "One day my mother was there and the next day she was gone. No explanation. She just left me. With that kind of example…how can I be a good mother? What if I end up doing the same thing? What if it's some instinct I won't be able to control and I just leave my child, Peter, Felix, and the Lost Boys with no explanation? I mean Snow and Emma did the same thing to their children, what if I do it too?"

"I think this fear is exactly why you won't leave. You don't want to be your mother? Then don't leave, show her what a real parent does." Regina said. I look at her, I had never thought about it that way. Maybe it was that simple. If I didn't want to be like my mother, than don't be.

"Thank-you, Regina." I say to her. She smiles and kisses my forehead.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the Witch was right you should get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." She says getting up. I nod and get up to walk her out. As she exits the tent, something occurs to me.

"Hey, Regina." I call out. She turns to look at me, "I was wrong. I do have a model for a good mother."

She gave me a soft but pleased smile before continuing on her way.

3333333

"What are we going to do, Peter?" I asked as we were lying next to each other that night.

"I told you I will not let the bitch get her hands on it." He answered with a growl.

"Peter I never doubted you about that, I meant it's real now, we are having a baby. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I never had any desire to be a father. "

"And I have never wanted to be a mother. But we are now, so what are we going to do now Peter? I need you to tell me what we're going to do?"

"That's one answer I don't have for you, love."

"So we are going in blind? That should be an adventure." I tease, trying to ignore the rising panic I was feeling.

"Yes, like an adventure." Peter replied. He kisses the side of my head, "Get some sleep, love."

"Goodnight, love." I say mimicking his accent. Peter chuckled and wrapped his arm around me tighter.

"Goodnight." Peter says, he snaps his fingers and the candles extinguish plunging us into darkness. I snuggle closer to Peter using his shoulder as a pillow and drifted off to sleep.

3333333

 _Two Months later…_

 _Peter's Perspective:_

The revelation of our impending parenthood sent the heroes into action more than anything else had. Snow White has attached herself to Aria in the past few months. She either visits the camp or invites Aria over every day, always at the ready to make sure Aria has everything she could want or what she would want if she was pregnant. Aria told me that the royal couple are trying for a child of their own and have been unsuccessful, so Aria believes Snow Whites is trying to live vicariously through her. Aria also mentioned this situation probably hits close to home for Snow, as this is what happened to her when she was expecting the Savior, an evil sorceress trying to ruin people's lives.

After two months of planning the best idea anyone had come up with was to find my brother and ask him how to defeat the Wicked Witch. Which is what we are doing now, we are off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of the Enchanted Forest. Aria had made this comment at the meeting, everyone but me and Belle, seemed to find it amusing. It must be one of those references from Storybrooke. That seemed to be the only involvement she wanted in this enterprise she didn't fight me to come like I assumed she would. It was a strange experience; I almost wished she did fight me on it.

After some discussion it was decided that The Charmings, the Evil Queen, Belle, Robin Hood, Felix and I would make the journey to see the Dark One. It did not take us long to get to my brother's home. It was half a day's journey away, but the roads to it were easily accessible. Getting in the castle itself was more difficult. We had no idea where and when Zelena would turn up so we had to follow Robin Hood in, through a secret path he found when he took over the Castle in Rumple's absence. Once we reached the main hall Regina headed straight for a large ornate door.

"I wouldn't your majesty." The thief warned her, as she reached for the knob. She sent him a baleful look and continued to reach for the knob. Robin Hood rolled his eyes and shot an arrow at the door. A large flaming wall covered the door. Regina spins around and glares at him.

"That arrow almost took off my head!"

"Well that door almost took off your arm." He served back, "Where I come from a simple, 'Thank-you', would suffice."

"Where you come from people bathe in the river and use pinecones for money." The Evil Queen sneered. I couldn't help the upturn of my mouth; it was amusing watching these two.

"Come on, let's go!" Snow intervened. Regina huffed and turned around and used magic to open the door. We went into the main room, where my brother sat in the middle of the floor spinning his wheel in a cage.

"Well, Rumple, I see you've got your looks back." I say to my brother who had yet to acknowledge our presence.

"Rumple, Bumple, isn't here." He said with a giggle, "Rumple, Bumpele, is gone, my dear."

"So it's true the Dark One is mad." Felix said.

"On the contrary!" Rumple shouted startling us all, "Now I have two, two minds. Mining time, digging deeper in the grime."

"What is she doing to him?" Belle asked.

"Nothing that can't be undone," Snow answered, "Rumpelstiltskin we need your help. How to we stop Zelena?"

"Round and round the circle of time, racing towards the finish line."

"This is pointless." Regina says.

"Let me try," Belle says stepping forward towards the cage, "Hey. Hey. Rumple."

She grabs his hand to stop him from spinning, he jerks startled but doesn't let go of her hand.

"Hey. Hey. I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. How do we stop Zelena?"

"Light." He answers.

"What?"

"Light. Magic. The Good Witch of the South…Glinda."

"Glinda. But South of what, Oz?"

"No. Banished. Here." Rumple asserted, "The Good Witch of the South was banished North-of the Dark Forest."

He flung Belle's hand away and we could see the clarity he had for the last few moments begin to disappear.

"How do we find her?" I asked, but I could see him getting worse, "Rumple! Where in the Dark Forest is she!"

"Through the door, step inside, if pure of heart the she won't hide." He said in a sing-song voice. He giggled and then went back to his spinning, forgetting we were all there. What am I supposed to do with that? That doesn't help me protect Aria or my chi-. I storm out of the room, with Felix close on my heels.

3333333

It was decided that the Charmings, Regina, and I would head on to the Dark Forest and see if Rumple's sing-song riddle had any merit. I sent Felix back to the Palace to inform Aria what was going on and why I would not be returning this evening like I had planned.

The trek to the Dark Forest was more treacherous than the journey to my brother's castle. The forest was on a mountain and the climb was a long one. As we reached the edge of the forest the Prince leaned down to pick a flower and presented it to his wife. She looked pleased at the gesture but the Queen and I were not amused.

"What?" she asked Regina.

"We're at the edge of the Dark Forest, trying to find the one person that could stop our imminent doom and save my daughter's unborn child. And you two stop to smell the roses?"

I chuckled at the Queen's speech, over the past few months I've started to like Regina and her smart remarks.

"Snowbells." Snow White says innocently.

"I don't care if they are dancing daffodils. I need to destroy my sister and so do you."

"I'm going to have to agree with the Evil Queen here." I added.

"Thank-you," Regina said to me, "And if that babbling madman sent us on a wild goose chase, I swe-."

Regina stops short and we all turn to see what has stopped her rant. It was a door in the middle of the forest.

"Well, well, maybe Rumple isn't crazy after all." I say.

"It's a door," Snow White says coming forward. Her husband inspects and looks to see what's on the other side.

"That leads to nowhere." He informs us.

"Through the door, step inside, if pure of heart then she won't hide." Snow White repeated my brother's riddle, "it's Rumple's riddle. It's Glinda."

With that she strides forward opens the door and walks inside.

"No!" the Prince shouts when she disappears into nothing. He then sighs and follows after his wife.

"A portal with a cheap cloaking spell." Regina scoffs before walking after them. But she doesn't disappear she just makes it to the other side. She stops and turns around with a scowl before coming back through and slamming the door.

"I guess we just wait out here then. Neither you or I are exactly pure of heart."

"Yes, that appears to be the case." She responded angrily. We stand in silence for a while waiting for the heroes to return.

"How did you make Aria to fall in love with you?" Regina asked all of the sudden. I looked up in confusion, what does she mean by make?

"I didn't make Aria fall in love with me." I said.

"Semantics, just why you of all people? "

"You mean me and not one of the other Lost Boys like Felix or Nibs?

"Yes.

"I suppose to answer that question I have to pose a question of my own. Why Aria? Out of all he women I have known and been with, why was she the one that made me stay? She's just Aria and there has never been anyone like her. I can't tell you the exact moment I realized I cared for her, it exhibited itself as possessiveness at first. She was my prize, my carrot to dangle over the Captain's head, my guest, my friend, my mermaid, my Aria. I didn't think anyone else was good enough to take care of her not even Felix.

And the one day I realized that I loved her, that the only person in the all the realms for me was her. I was her prize, her carrot, her guest, her friend, her Lost Boy, her Peter. I was the one wrapped around her finger and not the other way around. I realized then even when she was a child I would have done anything for her, she always had me right where she wanted me. Whether if it was as a protector, a friend, or a lover. I chose her because I loved her, as for why she chose me I've never quite figured that out. I'm not pure of heart, I've manipulated her, her father, the Lost Boys, I've killed, lied, cheated. Besides a few magic tricks what do I have to offer her? But for some reason she chose me, she thought I was worth caring for. And I've spent every day trying to show her she didn't make a mistake."

Regina just nodded before asking another question.

"And how are you dealing with your impeding fatherhood?"

"I won't abandon the pair of them if that's what you asking, but I'm not particularly pleased with becoming a father. Neither Aria nor I have ever desired to be parents. But whether we want it or not, they will be here soon and we will deal with it like we deal with everything else."

Regina opens her mouth to speak but she's cut off by the return of the Charmings, show proceed to inform us what Glinda had told them. In order to defeat Zelena we needed to get Emma.

"Even if I believe this Glinda," Regina said after they had finished, "which I don't, to even cast the dark curse I'd have to destroy the heart of the thing I love most, which for me, is Henry."

"There has to be another way to enact it." Snow White said.

"If there were, do you think I would have killed my own father?"

"What about a magic bean?" The Prince asked, "If we had one, we could open a portal, or Jefferson's hat."

"There are no portals. Not for us…" Regina told him, "Not for anyone the curse brought back. When undid the first curse to end the one coming for us, to bring us here it divided the realms. It placed a wall between them."

"So the Dark Curse is the only way." I said.

"Haven't you been listening? I can't cast it!" Regina exclaimed frustrated.

"But someone else can."

"Who?" Snow asked.

"You," the Prince responded, surprising us all, "it's the only way. You can use my heart to cast the curse."

"But I need you. Emma and Henry need you. We'll find another way. We always find another way." Snow asserts.

"I think, Your Highness, you may need to prepare for the time when that is no longer true." I tell her.

3333333

 _The Charming's (Third Person) Perspective:_

After a week of debating the only option they had to get to Emma was the Dark Curse. To say Snow was unhappy with this plan was an understatement. S kept hoping that she would find another option, but now as she stared into the boiling pot full of ingredients for the Dark Curse, she knew that this was happening. Charming held her tightly and Aria was holding her hand. Aria had kept close to Snow all week, Snow knew the younger girl felt like it was her fault that all of this was happening. And all for child she wasn't even too sure she even wanted. That was something Snow couldn't understand how someone couldn't want a baby, but she had noticed Aria's attitude about the child has improved over the past two months.

"It's ready!" Regina said breaking Snow's musing.

"No!" Snow White said panicking," There had to be another way to get to Emma."

"There isn't. You know if there were, I'd have gone back to Henry." Regina says to her, "This is it. This…sacrifice."

Snow continued to shake her head.

"Snow, we have to do this" David said, pulling her aside. Aria released her hand and went over to Peter, "You have to do this."

"I can't. I can't crush your heart. I can't lose you."

"You could never lose me." David assures her, "But this is our only chance. Think of the kingdom, think of our people, think of Emma and Henry, Aria and her baby. You have to do this."

"But we won't have you."

"You will always have me. We've always shared one heart. I will always live within you. I will always be there when you need me."

Snow took her husband's face in her hands.

"I've loved you from the first moment I saw you."

"And I'll love you until my last." David responded.

The pair share one last kiss, as the others look away to give them a moment of privacy.

"Okay," the Prince said pulling away and turning towards Regina, "Do it."

"I won't lie to you," Regina said to him, "This will hurt. But it will work."

David nods at her and Regina plunges her hand into his chest and pulls out his heart. The Prince gasps at the intrusion.

"Charming?" Snow says,

"Don't say goodbye." He told his wife.

"I love you. I love you more than anything."

"Which is why you have to crush it." He tells her. Regina places his heart in her hand. Snow doesn't even look at it, she keeps her eyes on Charming as she holds his heart over the cauldron and crushes it. The prince gives her a soft smile before crumpling to the floor. He was gone. Snow remains stunned for a moment as the dust from her husband's heart falls into the potion. She then regains herself and runs to her husband's side.

"This won't be in vain," Regina said trying to comfort her step-daughter, "We will get to Storybrooke."

"And we will defeat the W-"Peter starts to say but is caught off guard by the appearance of the devil herself. She flies over the cauldron and drops green dust into the Dark Curse.

"Zelena." Regina says with a sneer.

"Did you really think you could enact Rumple's Dark Curse, and I wouldn't know about it?" Zelena inquired.

"No, but I didn't really care." Regina told her.

"You're too late, Witch." Peter told her smugly.

"Actually I'm not." She told him before turning to Snow, "I'm afraid you sacrificed your charming husband for nothing."

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed, "He can't die in vain."

"She's bluffing," Regina assures her, "Once the curse is enacted, it can't be stopped."

"I may not be able to stop it, but that doesn't mean I can't spice it up a little. How does a forgetting potion sound?"

Thunder begins to crackly from the cauldron as the curse begins to rise.

"Mmm…sorry. Did you need your memories in the new land?" Zelena taunted, "Were you planning on stopping me, or…or for that matter recognizing me?"

"We'll find away." Snow promises.

"Without knowing any of this, I doubt it. You'll be too busy looking for your husband. You won't even know about his sacrifice. Just endlessly wondering, where he could be, always fearing the worst," Zelena taunted, "Pay attention sis, this is how you take away a happy ending. And Aria darling, do be careful I'm going to need your baby nice and healthy for what I have planned."

She then hops on her broom and flies off. Snow places her head down on her husband's chest in defeat. She is unsure how long she had been there when an idea came to her.

"Regina, I need you to rip out my heart." She said, "Charming's right. We have been of one heart since he woke me from the sleeping curse. If you split my heart in half, we can both survive."

"Snow," Regina said in a calming voice, "I know your love is strong, but this isn't like plucking a flower. How do you know it will work?"

"Faith! Belief! I believe! I believe my heart is strong enough for the both of us!"

"But if you're wrong you will die."

"Please. Please, Regina." Snow begged, 'Do it."

The sincerity in Snow' voice convinced Regina to give in. She kneels down in front of Snow and turns her head to Peter.

"Can this work?" she asked him.

"It's not out of the realm of possibility." He answered. She nodded and turned back to Snow. Snow smiled eagerly at her and placed both hands on Regina's shoulders, bracing herself for the pain of getting her heart ripped out. Regina reaches in her Snow's chest and pulls it out. Snow slowly moves back to lie next to her husband. Regina hesitantly breaks the heart in half. She places one half in each of their chests. Snow and Regina turn to Charming and wait. All of the sudden he gasps and sits up.

"Snow! Snow, what's happening?" he asks.

"You're okay." She replied.

"Huh?"

"We're both okay."

The pair share a kiss as Regina looks on fondly. The curse then rises up and swallows them taking them to the new land.

3333333

 _Storybrooke_

"We're back!" Snow exclaimed, "But how?"

"I don't know." Regina said, edgily. She didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"Peter!" Aria screamed. Everyone turned to look to see what had the mermaid so upset. Regina gasped.

"Aria, you're…" She stuttered.

"Pregnant." Snow finished.

"What's happening?" Aria demanded.

3333333

 _Once again I'm so sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be posted. I was just so busy I didn't have much time or the internet necessary to get things done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll forgive me for any missing words or spelling errors that I most likely missed in editing._


	3. Chapter 3: What Is This Feeling?

**Chapter Three: What Is This Feeling?**

 **AN:** _Hey, everybody! Hope you enjoy this update. It will be short, because New York Serenade didn't involve the town much. I updated Neverland Tails the other day; I'm going to be doing a series of chapters that place Aria in the 2003 Peter Pan movie. It's something I've wanted to do since the beginning so please check it out._

 **fandomsgalore2001:** _You're very welcome and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much._

 **BOOKSILOVEBOOKS:** _I'm glad baby Pan was well-received I was a little hesitant about adding it to the story, so thank-you for chiming in._

 **belladu57:** _Thank-you!_

 **Guest:** _Thanks so much for you review. I'm glad you liked this chapter._

 **Niikkii95:** _Ahh…stop it you're making me blush. I hope I can continue to entertain you with my work._

 **101:** _Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this update._

 **skullyavril48:** _Thank-you you are so sweet._

 **PeterPanIsMyBoo:** _I do really love your name. I'm glad that my story has attracted so many real Peter Pan fans._

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

"It looks like your about 8 months pregnant, Ms. Jones." Doctor Whale said as he rubbed the sonogram sensor over my bulging belly. Regina was across from him, her hands glowing as she moved them over my body. Peter stood in the corner of the room glaring with his arms crossed. I knew he wasn't mad at me, but I couldn't help but shiver under the harshness of his gaze.

"And it seems to be a natural pregnancy; I'm not sensing any magic spells." Regina said.

"Alright, Aria I'm just going to wipe the jelly off your stomach and you're free to go." Dr. Whale told me, "But I want to see you within a week."

I nodded in acquiesces.

"Thank-you, Dr. Whale." I told him. He gave me a small smile and began cleaning off my stomach. Once I was cleaned, I pulled my shirt down. Regina offered me her hand and helped me off the exam chair. I walked over to Peter who just indicated for me to follow after him. I walked after him, and hesitantly reached for his hand. His hand stiffened at first, but it soon curled around mine. He gave my hand a soft squeeze. We walked along the corridors of the hospital and headed out to Regina's car. We leaned against the vehicle, and waited for her.

Regina came out of the hospital a few minutes later, carrying a small prescription bag. She pressed a button on her keychain and unlocked the doors. Peter pushed off the car and opened the back door for me letting me in. Once I was inside her closed the door, he went over to the other side and climbed in the back with me. Regina soon climbed in as well and passed me the bag she had with her.

"They're pre-natal vitamins. Doctor Whale thought you should begin taking them." She said. I nodded and took the offered back.

"What are they?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"They're vitamins, good nutrients, for her and the baby. To make sure they both stay healthy." Regina answered him. Peter flinched at the word baby, but nodded anyway, "Aria, are you hungry?"

"No, just tired." I said sleepily. She nodded.

"I'll take you two back to the house." She said.

"Thank you, Regina."

She turned back to the front and turned on the car. Peter jumped as the engine roared. This was his third time in car and he didn't like it one bit. But walking long distances was not in the cards for me at moment. I waddle anyway.

Regina drove us back to the Lost House as I called it. It was the home me and the Lost Boys had started to fix up before whatever happened to us happened. None of us knew what happened since the curse or even how we got back. It has kept Peter tossing and turning for the past two nights, he doesn't like being blind in a situation.

It seemed like most of us where here, there was a few people missing though a dwarf, a few Merry Men, and well my father. We think they either didn't make the trip with us or something happened to them on the way here. To be honest I didn't really care what happened to most of them, and if my father suffered I would be okay with that. I just hoped he wasn't dead. As angry as I was at him I didn't wish him dead. Harm yes, but dead no.

As Regina pulled onto our drive, Lost Boys came swarming out of the house and the nearby woods. They ran alongside the car, whooping and hollering in greeting. Regina rolled down her window.

"Move out of the way, are trying to cause an accident!" Regina yelled at them. The boys backed off but still surrounded the car. Regina huffed in frustration and gave up and parked in the middle of the drive. Peter smirked and got out of the car and came around to let me out.

"Thank-you for a ride, Mom."

"Anytime dear. Let me know when your next appointment is and I'll take you."

I grimaced. I really didn't want to think about my next appointment.

"Sure, I'll give you a call." I tell her before climbing out of the car. Peter snapped his fingers and Nibs came along behind me and helped me walk to the house while Peter stayed outside to talk to Felix. I waved to Regina over my shoulder, and let Nibs take me inside. I wished Peter was the one walking me in, he's been avoiding me since we've gotten back. He's only said a few words to me and always is doing something with Felix, he comes to bed when he knows I'm fast asleep and leaves before I rise. Doesn't he know I'm confused too? I never wanted to be a parent. It wasn't exactly like I had the greatest role models, a pirate who killed my best friend and a mother who abandoned me. But whether I liked it or not this child was on its way, and Peter and I would have to face it. He was not getting out of it tonight.

3333333

 _Peter's Perspective:_

Our return to Storybrooke came with many questions. Had we even left? If we did why are we back? How long were we gone? And the most puzzling of all was Aria. Both of us decided long before we became lovers that children were not a card we would draw. Children held you back from living your dreams; they slowly sucked the life away from you. And in Aria's case she knew her parents were not the best role models and was terrified that having a child were turn her into them. But here we are, with unexpected and unwanted tag-along. A child.

Aria had been trying to get me to talk about it, and so far I've managed to avoid the conversation. After the doctor's appointment this afternoon I had Nibs take her inside but I stayed and oversaw the construction projects on our new home to avoid her. Nibs reported to me everything she did and according to his reports she spent most of her time up in the master bedroom either sleeping or crying. The latter hurt me deeper than I would ever be willing to admit, but I just couldn't. I can't be a father.

Aria had been right in her thinking about the house. It did serve our needs quite well. We were far enough away from town to have some privacy. It was a large house that had many rooms to fit all of our Lost Boys, which we seemed to have garnered more in our time away. Even though they had no idea who they were or why they joined my ranks, they fell in line fairly quick. Some of them have a lot of potential.

I had a majority of the boys working on the outside of the house to make sure there were no holes or anything that would let a draft in during the harsh New England winter. We'll worry about the bigger repairs come spring. After most of the house had been checked and patched it was close to midnight. I knew Aria would be asleep and crept softly into our room. I gently closed the door and a soon as I heard the faint click, the lights came on. My whole body tensed.

"You're home late. Again." Aria said. Her tone indicated she knew my game and was done with it. I sighted in defeat. It was time; I was going to have to talk about this.

"Yes, I was making sure the house would serve us for the winter." I answered turning around. I began to remove my coat.

"And are we good?"

"Yes," I replied, taking off my boots.

"Peter?" she said so softly I almost missed her. She sounded so defeated, so small. She wasn't the vibrant Tiger Lily at that moment. I felt lower than the dirt below my feet.

"Yes, love." I said turning away from her.

"I'm pregnant." She said her voice filled with tears.

"I know."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Peter, tell me what I'm supposed to do." She demanded through her tears. Our circumstances caused those tears, our child caused those tears, I caused those tears and right now I didn't like any of the things that caused her to cry. I walked over to the bed and took her face in my hands.

"You'll do this like you've done everything else, love…with me by your side. And I've failed you in the past few days and for that I will pay. But trust me love, I will not let you do this by yourself."

She nodded, tears still hanging on her lashes. I bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Peter." She whispers.

"And I love you." I tell her, tilting her chin up so I could devour her lips.

33333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

Around dinner time we got a call from Regina, she asked for me and Peter to come over to the Charmings' loft. They wanted to have another meeting about what was going on, and with Rumpelstiltskin still missing Peter was the only long-lived practitioner of magic they had left. Peter grumbled all the way to there, especially once he got in the old truck that someone loaned us to get around. Cars still made him nervous. But mostly I think it was because he couldn't do it yet.

I drove us down our long drive towards town going slower than I normally would for Peter's benefit. Unfortunately he was too grumpy to notice. Besides this case of the grumps Peter had been…surprisingly wonderful today. Not that normally he's a pain, but with the last few days we've had… today…today had been nice. He kept close to me for most of the day and he even took me on a short walk through the woods. And if that were not enough…he conjured up a wooden crib with a mobile that had flying silhouettes that suspiciously looked like the Disney version of him. I knew he still wasn't happy but…he was trying and I loved him all the more for it. Everything was so confusing at the moment, and I had felt like I was losing him. It was nice knowing he's on my side again. I reached over and took Peter's hand, rubbing my thumb over his.

"Once we have the time and I no longer look like a whale, I'll teach you how to drive." I told him. He looks at the car suspiciously before nodding, "It's not nearly as hard as it looks. I mean it could be worse it could be a flying carpet."

The corner of his lips twitched upwards. Some many odd years ago, Peter had acquired a flying carpet in one of his deals. When he returned to Neverland, he gave it to me as a gift. Being a mermaid and curious about everything I had to try it right then and there. I thought it wouldn't be any different from flying with Peter. Boy was I wrong, the carper shot off before I could even get fully on. It dragged all over the island over, sideways, under, tumbling, freewheeling. Neptune it was horrible and I was screaming for Peter the whole time. Eventually he was able to catch up with me and the demon carpet. He got me loose and magically the carpet just stopped. Needless to say I never got on the thing again. Peter got rid of the thing soon after and returned with an enchanted rose that never wilted. I wished I managed to bring it from Neverland with me, but I was sort of dead when the choice to leave the island was made.

It took us about 20 minutes to get to the Charmings, and I reluctantly paralleled parked. It was not something I had ever excelled at, and judging by the whiteness of Peter knuckles he now knew it to. He shot me a dirty look when I finally parked.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I'm just not good at this type of parking." I defended myself. Peter rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He walked over to my side and opened the door. I nodded in thanks, and unbuckled myself. Peter offered me his hand to help me out. Once my feet were on the ground he let go to close the door and then wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked up to the building and went inside.

"Great stairs." I said as I face the three flights to the apartment. Even though they were not that many, it was still stairs.

"I've never known Aria Jones to back down from a challenge." Peter teased.

"Aria Jones never had bowling ball in her stomach either, who kicks like a soccer player," I told him as I started up the steps, "With our luck they'll be a mini-you."

I looked back to see how Peter took the reference to the baby. He didn't look as upset as I thought he would, but it still was distasteful to him.

"Wouldn't that be unfortunate." He said dryly.

"Of course it would be, because they wouldn't be a mini-me." I teased him. He rolled his eyes and urged me to keep moving. We climbed the steps and stopped in front of apartment number 3. Peter knocked on the door before settling his arm around my waist. Snow opened the door.

"Aria! Peter! Welcome." She said opening the door wider, "Here Aria take my chair."

She ushered me inside and led me to the chair I'm assuming she just vacated.

"It's easy to get out of and has great back support." She said happily, and to be honest she was slightly pushy.

"Thank-you." I said taking a seat.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Tired mostly. I've slept most of the past three days. But Peter and I took a walk today."

"Good. Exercise like short walks is highly recommended by all the parenting journals. I have some if you would like to read them."

"Thank-you, Snow. I'll let you know." I say placating her. She gave me a strained smile and took the seat next to me, leaving Peter to stand. And stand he did, right next to me chair like a watchdog.

"Thank-you, you two for coming." The prince said in greeting.

"I want answers and maybe the brain trust of heroes can give me them." Peter said.

"Let's start with what we know." Regina's voice came from behind me. I turned to look at her. She gave me a small smile, which I returned.

"Well we're back and it's obvious ti—" Charming starts to say but is interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Are we expecting more people, Snow?" he asked. She shrugged. David walked over to the door to see who it was.

"Hi." A familiar voice said. David started stumbling back a bit, "Don't close the door. I-i—my name is…"

"Emma." David breathed. Emma?

"David?" she asked tentatively. I watched from my vantage point as the pair hugged.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret exclaimed when she saw her daughter. She got up and ran to her. The pair shared a hug.

"You remember." Snow said.

"You remember." She responded.

"Of course. What-What are you doing here? How?" David asked.

"Well…Hook found me. He brought me here. He said you were cursed." Emma exclaimed as David and Mary Margaret led her inside.

"Yeah, we're back or we never left, or…Well, we don't know, but we're trapped again."

"But you know who you are." Emma asked.

"Emma. This curse—we don't know who did it or why. All we know is our last year—it's been wiped away." David said.

"Wiped away?"

"All we remember is saying good-bye to you. It feels like yesterday." Mary Margaret told her.

"But if you can't remember, then how do you know that it's been a—"

"Because of me," I said announcing me presence. I stood up and revealed my pregnant frame. Emma's face morphed into one of even greater shock, and her eyes flickered between me and Peter.

"As you can, a lot's happened since we've parted ways, Ms. Swan." Regina said.

"We just don't know what." I told her, "Everything is just gone."

"B-but who…what…who would do this?" Emma asked.

"We don't know, but I can't wait to meet them," Peter said menacingly.

3333333

 _So sorry this one was short the next one will be longer I promise. I hope you enjoy it though! We'll be getting more into the plot of the Season 3B. Please keep on reviewing._


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing Through Life

**Chapter Four: Dancing Through Life**

 **AN:** _Sorry for the long wait this month got really crazy and I wanted to work on some of my other projects as well. I have a couple of more installments in Neverland Tails I want to do to finish up Aria's involvement in the 2003 Peter Pan and then I'll only be alternating between The Wicked and Wild West and Carry on Wayward Winchester. I've decided to make this a more Peter centric chapter so it will focus mostly on his involvement and will cut out the whole witch hunt. Emma, Aria, and Regina will be looking for her, but until the boys meet up with them at the end I won't be touching on it much. Hope you enjoy this chapter, keep sending me feedback, a lot of time it inspires the direction I take in writing this._

 **Pan'sLittleLostGirl:** _I've noticed you've changed your pen name and I approve. I will admit that being a Lost Girl is something I have always wanted to be, it got so bad at one point that I cried the night before I turned 6 because I thought I would be too old for Peter to come get me. Oh to be young again…. Anyway I'm sorry I deprived you of Hook's reaction for so long, but don't you think it makes for a bigger dramatic impact?_

 **Guest:** _Aww…Thanks!_

 **Alice:** _Thanks for telling me how you thought my little plot twist was working out. I feel like this is a good direction for the story and the fact that Paria has a history with the Wicked Witch it adds more to the Witch's evil plot._

 **wolviegurl:** _Thank-you!_

 _3333333_

 _Aria's Perspective:_

"Well I want a milkshake." I told Peter for the third time that day, as we walked around town. I had been craving one all day as I ate breakfast, as I drove into town, as we shopped for supplies for our new home. Peter had sent the Lost Boys home with the stuff we bought so we could walk around by ourselves for a bit. I think he was starting to regret is as I bugged him the entire time about my craving and that just reminded him of the baby. He was trying I'll give him that but it was still a sore subject.

"I don't see why I can't just buy you a tub of ice cream and you wait for it to melt a bit." Peter responded.

"It's not the same Peter." I insisted, "Look we won't have to stay long, just until I finish my shake."

"Fine," Peter grumbled. I smile triumphantly and led Peter towards Granny's diner. We walked through the door and were greeted by the familiar ringing bell. It was sort of like coming home. I mean I used to come here practically every day for almost 30 years. I was walking, well more like waddling to my favorite booth when a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey," the voice called out, I literally felt my face pale, "the cinnamon…how did you know?"

"Uhh lucky guess. You have got a cinnamon kind of face." Ruby replied.

I remained frozen trying to deny myself from looking back. This was the brother I never thought I would see again, and now…all I had to do was turn around. Shouldn't he have called out to me by now? Or at least sought me out? What if he doesn't know who I am?

"Love?" Peter asked gently, placing a soothing hand on the small of my back. I shook lose the grip the voice had on me and gave Peter a small smile before continuing to the booth. If he remembered he come over, if not…now I wouldn't have to look into his eyes and not see the recognition I long for.

"Hey, Mel." Ruby greeted, coming up to our table. From the corner of my eye I saw Peter stiffen at the sound of my Storybrooke name.

"Hey, Red, how are you doing with everything?" I asked her.

"I think I should be asking you that." She replied, "How is baby Pan?"

"Being a pan in my butt," I joked. She laughed at my pun.

"What can I get you two today?"

"I would love a chocolate shake with lots of whip cream." I told her, "Peter?"

"Just a glass of water." He replied. Red nodded and went to go make my beverage.

"Hello, dear," Regina greeted coming up behind me rubbing my back.

"Hey," I said turning to give her a hug.

"Pan." She greeted.

"Regina."

Well at least they are sort of getting along.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Like I really am going to enjoy this chocolate shake."

"Cravings?"

"It's so weird, Mom, it's like you become obsessed. All I could think about all morning was milkshakes. I couldn't get anything done."

"Yes, she's had quite the one-track mind today." Peter said slightly mocking. I stuck my tongue out at him. The corner of his mouth uplifts into a smirk.

"Well I have some paperwork to go over, but I would like for you and Peter to come for dinner tomorrow night."

I turned to Peter to ask his permission. He thought over it for a minute before nodding in approval.

"Sounds good, Regina, when do want us to come over?" I asked.

"How does six work for the two of you?"

"That sounds good." I replied.

"Good, I shall you both tomorrow then. Good-bye, dear," She said before kissing the top of my head, "Pan."

"Regina." Peter said. Progress, Aria, progress. Regina inclined her head towards him before turning and making her way to the door. I had turned back to Peter to comment upon his change of heart when the sound of something smashing against the floor echoed throughout the diner. Everyone turns to see what happened. The sound had been caused by Regina who had dropped her coffee cup. I frown in confusion and scoot out of the booth and make my way over to her. As I get closer I see what has disturbed my mother so…Henry. This was my first good look at him as well. He's grown so much, looking less like my kid brother and more like the teenager he now was. It is then I see what really was bothering my mother…he didn't seem to know us. He looked wary of us like one would look at a stranger. It utterly broke my heart; I could more than imagine my mother's pain right now.

I manage to move forward and put a comforting hand on my mother's back and the crook of her elbow. The contact causes her to break eye contact with Henry and turn to me. I gave her a sad smile and rub up and down her arm.

"Oh…" she says when she realizes everyone including Henry was staring, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh…um…that's okay." Henry said quickly looking down at his hot chocolate. Emma rose from her seat with a concerned look on her face.

"Regina." She calls out softly, "Regina. We need to talk. Come on."

Emma shepherd me and Regina to the back room .Peter made a move to follow, but I shook my head. He sat back down with an irritated face. I would deal with that another time. Once Regina reached the back room she looked towards Emma with such a helpless face.

"He looked right through me." She said.

"Because he doesn't remember you."

"But you do. How is that? You never really explained that last night." I asked.

"Like I said last night your father found me and he gave me a potion that made me remember. There wasn't enough for Henry." Emma explained, but she didn't seem all that broken up that she was only one of the two that could remember.

"How convenient. I just assumed since you remembered he did to." Regina said sadly.

"So now you're here helping us with latest pest problem." I said to Emma.

" Well Storybrooke's back, there's a new curse, a missing year, sounds like my kind of thing." Emma said with a shrug.

"I didn't cast this curse," Regina said, "If that's what you're wondering."

"The thought did cross my mind." Emma said truthfully.

"Why would I do this?" Regina asked, "Why would I erase and entire year from my life?"

"Maybe it was bad year for you. Maybe this curse was your way of getting me to bring Henry back here."

"With no memory of me?" Regina shot back. I rubbed her arm again as I noticed tears in her eyes. "If I wanted my son back do you think I'd put myself through this kind of torture? I cast curses to hurt other people. Not myself."

"Maybe so" Emma conceded, "But I need to start crossing people off the list."

"How?" I asked, "By walking around and doing that human lie detector thing you do?"

"Do you got a better idea?" Emma asked. I contemplated that for a moment, and suddenly I got a beyond brilliant idea all I needed was people's doubt and one loud mouth dwarf.

"As a matter of fact, Savior, I do."

3333333

 _Peter's Perspective:_

Aria came back from her little meeting with the Evil Queen and Savior just as the wolf girl returned with the milkshake and glass of water. Aria smiled at the girl in thanks before sliding into my booth. I rested my arm on the back of the seat to welcome her closer. She gave me a smile and scooted across the bench until she was tucked against me. But that was the most attention I got from as she dove for the straw and began gulping down the cold beverage. She let out a moan similar to the sound I could elicit from her when I pleasured her. What magical concoction has been mixed into this beverage than can replicate my prowess? I shook my head at her; in the end it was amusing. I kissed the side of her head, and her lips smiled at me from around the straw.

"What did the Savior want?" I asked her. She looked down for a moment before casting a look behind her at the table where the Charming family sat. She sat back against the booth and sighed.

"She was telling us that Henry doesn't remember. I guess Papa had gotten ahold of a memory potion but only enough for Emma."

"Of course he only had enough for the Savior." I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. The corner of Aria's lip twitched in a smile.

"Anyway after she regained her memories she came to help out and to accuse Regina." Aria continued her tone implying she was not pleased with the accusation.

"Did she cast it?" I asked. Aria narrowed her eyes at me.

"Of course not." Aria insisted, "And I've come up with a way to prove it."

"And what is this clever plan you've concocted, love?"

Aria opens her mouth to answer but the violent ringing of the welcoming bell interrupted her. We both turn to see what the commotion was. It was Robin Hood, and two of his Merry Men. Robin scanned the faces of the diner until he landed on the Prince. He strode over to him with purpose and asked to speak with him. The prince got up and left his family to talk with the outlaw. I watched the Prince's expression and saw his eyes grow big at one point. He nodded to the bandit and moved over to his wife he whispered something in her ear before indicating for his daughter to follow him. The Savior got up and told her son something, as the Prince looked around for someone else. He looked towards me and nods his head to the door. I frown in confusion and look towards Aria.

"Apparently you're a lawman now." Aria said to me, sucking in a bit so she could slide out of the booth. I made a face at that one and slid out after her.

"f only you knew what a Southern Accent was." Arisa said straightening my jacket.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, except you'd get laid more," she said wryly.

"I'll keep that in mind once you're free." I said casting an annoyed look towards the bulge coming out of her abdomen. Aria shuffled uncomfortably, and looked down.

"Well play nice with the other kids; I would hate to be called down to the office for a meeting about your behavior."

I smirked, and place a finger under her chin to get her to look at me.

"I'm not the only one that needs to behave." I told her, "I want you to call Felix or Nibs and have one of them come into town to stay with you until I get back."

She nodded and then nodded towards the Prince, informing me that it was time for me to go. I huffed and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and when I went to kiss her lips she turned her head so I only got her cheek. I looked at her confused as she moved away from me and sat down in our booth again. I lingered for a moment watching her but she just went back to her milkshake. Though she lacked the enthusiasm of earlier.

"Pan, you coming?" the Prince called out, as he shrugged on his jacket.

"Ready when you are your majesty." I say in mock formality.

"Well then let's go." He said. I nodded and walked over to the door. I stopped at the threshold and looked back at my mermaid. She wasn't looking at me, just staring intently at the table. I sighed and left the restaurant and caught up with the prince.

"We need to make a stop on our way." Emma informed everyone.

"For what?"

"Hook." She answered casting a sideways glance at me. Wonderful now I'll have to deal with another moody Jones.

3333333

Emma went to go collect the pirate while the Prince and I drove ahead with the outlaws. Robin Hood directed us to the town line which was clearly marked by bright orange paint. We all waited by the truck for the Savior and the drunkard to show up. Once they arrived, Robin barely waited for them to get out of the car before he launched into his tale.

"This…" He said pointing to the line, "This is where he was taken."

"I wouldn't step over that line if I were you." Emma warned.

"You think Little John was carried away 'cause he attempted to cross that line?" he asked moving away from it.

"Yeah, make sense. The dwarfs were out checking the line to see if anyone was coming or going when they disappeared." The Prince added.

"And some of my boys went missing the other night around the line near the house." I added. I hadn't told Aria about it yet, and considering how many new faces we had and the confusion of the last few days I think it will be awhile before she notices.

"Aria never mentioned anything about missing Lost Boys," the Prince said.

"Because she doesn't know," I answered, and in a lower tone so only the Prince could hear I explained why, "She has enough to worry about."

The Prince cast a look at the pirate standing near Emma and nodded subtly.

"What exactly took Little John?" The Prince asked Robin.

"We didn't get a good look; it was some manner of beast with wings."

"That sounds a lot like the monster that attacked me in New York." Emma chimed in.

"You mean the monster you were gonna marry?" Hook asked. The announcement had the desired effect the pirate wanted as the Prince immediately attacked the situation. It was well played; I'll give the pirate that.

"You were gonna marry someone?"

"Well, did you just miss the part where I said 'monster'?" The Captain asked.

"We need to find Little John." Robin Hood butted in, bringing us all back to the task at hand.

"It may lead us to everyone else who's gone missing." Emma concluded, "David take Pan, Hook, and Robin and the rest of his…."

"Merry Men." Robin supplied.

"Right. Them. And run a search grid and see if you can find any sign of the missing guy."

"Are you not joining us, Swan?" Hook asked confused.

"Not yet. Aria was right. I'm not going to figure out who's behind this curse by talking to people one by one." Emma explained.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna talk to everybody," Emma said before heading back to her car, with the Prince following after her. Once the he had seen his daughter safely to her car, he came back over to us.

"All right, men," he says claps his hands, "We are going to walk in a line, with intervals between us. Keep your eyes peeled for any flying animals, tracks, or anything unusual."

"Or we could cheat." I suggested.

"What do you mean, Pan?"

"Magic." I answered, "Does anybody have something of Little John's?"

"I have his scarf," Robin offered, "It fell off him during his struggle with the beast."

I took the offered garment and waved my hand over the item. The scarf began to glow and float of my hand.

"A tracking spell," the Prince said, "Good work, Pan."

The Prince clapped me on the back and followed after the scarf that had begun floating into the forest.

"Remember straight line and intervals between. Keep an eye on the scarf but give a shout if you notice anything unusual." The Prince directed the search party as we trudged into the foliage. We all nodded and put distance between us. After we had gone some distance, the scarf hovered over one area before it moved on. Once I reached the place where the scarf had hovered for a moment, I scanned the ground for what had distracted the tracking spell. My search turned up a leaf splattered with blood

"Men!" I called out. I heard them crash through the underbrush as they made their way over to me. Robin made it to me first and took one look at the leaf before searching the ground for clues.

"He was dragged," Robin said pointing to some marks on the ground below, before looking up and noticing something "He's there!"

I look up and see the body of a big man lying on the ground with his scarf resting on top of him. The Merry Men race to their fallen comrade while the rest of us take our time.

"Is he alive?" the Captain inquired coming up on them.

"Barely," the outlaw answered, "John, I'm here. We've got you."

"I've never seen a bite like that before." Hook said. I leaned down to get a close look at the marks. It looked like…but no it can't be…I closed off most of the portals to there. She couldn't have…no it can't be that.

"Me neither." The Prince said, waking me from my musings.

"Okay," The outlaw said, "help me get him up. We've got to get him some help."

Robin and the Prince picked him and carried him towards the truck, trudging carefully so not to jostle the injured man. All the while I kept an eye on the bite mark on the man's shoulder. I had to get the man alone at some point to do my own tests to make sure my suspicions were not correct. I was so intent on plotting, that I did not notice the pirate's presence until he spoke up.

"I was just on my way to your place when Swan came to retrieve me. I was coming to visit Aria, the people I've come across seem hesitant to tell me about her. Is she all right, Pan?"

"I was under the impression Aria had no wish to see you." I spoke, ignoring the question.

"Yes, but…she's still my daughter Pan, I have to know if she's alright."

"Couldn't be better." I told him, well the doctor had said she was healthy, "But I advise against coming to see you, she wasn't very pleased to hear that you had turned up in Storybrooke."

"Aye, I understand." The Captain said subdued. He walked the rest of the way to the vehicle alongside me in silence. I surprised that I felt none of the anger I usually held for the Captain's presence. This was the man who took his daughter from me in the dead of the night like a coward, and I had decimated men for lesser sins. But now I realized he is already being punished with something far worse than I could have ever come up with…the loss of Aria. In the process of "saving her" so he wouldn't lose her, he lost her anyway. And I was content with this punishment and did not feel the desire to continue to torture him. I almost…felt…bad that I had to lie to the Captain about Aria's condition, but my loyalty to her was stronger than my unfortunately developing conscious. A conscious that had already been harping at me all day for my comment to Aria at the diner and I already knew I would pay for it. I had made the being I love most in all the realms feel undesirable, when she is the thing I desire above all else. It's just the child growing inside her that I find undesirable.

We had finally arrived at the truck and I climbed up into the back to help get Little John in. We laid him flat and a few of us stayed with him to hold him still on the drive to the healing center. I took a spot near the man's bitten shoulder under the pretense of trying to use magic to heal it, when really I couldn't care less about healing the man I just wanted a closer look. I took note of the depth of the marks left by the canines and the shape of the bite as a whole.

"Damn!" I exclaim under my breath. It's her.

3333333

We were met at the entrance of the healing center by several healers who helped us lift the man onto a bed on wheels. They wheeled him through the healing center to the Doctor who looked over Aria the other day.

"He's bradycardic." One of the female healers announced, "BP dropping fast."

"What did this to him?" the Doctor asked us.

"We don't know." The Prince answered.

"He's going into shock."

And indeed he was the Merry Man was convulsing with his eyes rolled back into his head.

"We need to sedate him." The Doctor said calmly, "Fifteen milligrams of Propofol. Hold him down."

Several of Little John's cohorts helped the healers hold their friend as the doctor prepared to stick a needle looking thing into his arm. The doctor got a good grip on the man's upper arm to steady the arm, when the Merry Man started screaming. A grey tail emerged from under the man and began attacking those restraining him as his screams became more like high pitched screeching.

"John!" Robin called out to his friend, but Little John was passed reason. I had seen this before I had lost a good man myself to this. He was in transition, it couldn't be stopped. The tail continued to attack the healers and Merry Men throwing them in to cabinets and shelving.

"Bloody Hell! " Hook exclaimed, as he and I dropped to the ground to avoid the swinging tail.

"John!" the outlaw called out again. There was a moment of calm as the Little John stopped struggling and began to get up, giant wings then encircled him and when he unfurled them Little John was no more.

"Okay, I didn't see that coming." The Prince exclaimed in shock. The flying monkey shrieked angrily at us before lifting itself into the air and bursting through a nearby window leaving us all in a state of shock. It's not something you actually see every day and the sight of the transformation is not something you ever get used to seeing.

"What the hell was that thing?" the Prince asked.

"Don't look at me. I'm a doctor, not a vet." The Doctor responded.

"That was Little John," I tell them, "Or what's left of him."

"What do you mean what's left of him?" Robin Hood demanded.

"The bite was from a flying monkey, I noticed it on the truck but once they bite takes there's nothing to stop it. You become that thing a slave to the biggest bitch in all the realms."

"Who?" the Prince asked.

"The Wicked Witch, who else?" I replied.

"You mean to tell me that Oz is real too?" the Prince asked.

"Quite real."

"And you believe this Wicked Witch is turning the missing people into…" Robin started.

"Flying monkeys?" I supplied, "Yes, she has a habit of doing just that. I lost a good Lost Boy to that bitch and almost lose my love as well. I'll be damned if I let her win this time around." I said before turning to leave the healing center. Alright Witch, I received your calling card I hope you'll enjoy my welcome present.

The day after we arrive, Aria managed to get a couple of these portable communication devices called cell phones. They help keep us in touch and make easier for us to get a hold of one another if there is a problem. She was only however to get five in total, so of course she and I each took one and I gave the remaining three to Felix, Nibs, and Jax. And for a situation like this I've never been more taken with a device in all my life. I followed the instructions Aria had given me to unlock the phone and made a call.

"Pan," Felix's voice came through after the fourth ring.

"We have a situation." I told my second.

"Is it Little Fish?" the Lost Boy asked his usually monotone voice rising in concern, "Is the child coming?"

"No, Aria's fine. I'm assuming since you're not with her Nibs is watching her."

"Peter, Nibs is right here with me. We're still at the house."

"Damn!" I swore. How could she be so stupid? Anything could happen to her, especially with the Witch here.

"Pan, what's going on?"

"The Wicked Bitch is here." I told him as I pinched the bridge of my nose, I didn't have time for Aria's disobedience right now.

"Zelena? What's she doing here?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure she's in town yet, but I have come across one of her flying monkeys. I need you and some of the Boys to find her."

"What about Little Fish? Should I have Nibs go into town to collect her?"

"No, I'm still in town I'll go retrieve our wayward mermaid."

"And I'm assuming she's not to be made aware of our situation?"

"That would be preferable, we have enough problems as it is."

"I'll let you know when we find the Witch."

"Alright, I'll check in soon."

I ended the phone call and stuffed the phone back in the pocket of my leather jacket. I huffed in frustration; I was going to lose precious time hunting down Aria. Time I could be using to create something to protect her from the wicked wind coming our way. I grabbed on the chain tucked under my shirt and pulled it out. It was Aria's song shell, and the easiest way to find though sometimes it would lead me back to myself if my spell wasn't specific enough. I whispered the enchantment into the shell and it began to lift in the Aria and pointed in the direction Aria was. I let it lead me across town to her.

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." My mother said apprehensively as we came up on the door to David and Mary Margaret's loft.

"It's going to be fine. Trust me." Emma reassured her.

"This maybe our only chance to have a relationship with him right now," I say to my Mom. She looked at me and then back at Emma and nodded. Emma gives us both a reassuring smile before unlocking the door to her parent's home.

"Hey, how was your day?" Emma asked when she spotted Henry on the couch. Regina and I nod in greeting to Mary Margaret who is chopping up some vegetables for dinner.

"Good," Henry replied setting his game down to greet his mother, "Storybrooke is a weird place. But cool."

Boy that kid has no idea how much he hit the nail on the head on the weird part. Especially after today with our culprit having somehow break through the blood magic spell Regina had placed on her office and then disappear without a trace.

"Do you know there's a library inside a clock tower?" Henry asked his mother.

"I do. I've been there before. Come on, I want you to meet some people." Emma told her son. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and led him over to Regina and I.

"This is Regina Mills, and her daughter Aria. " Emma introduced, "Regina is the mayor of this town and they both wanted to meet you."

"Hello." I said with a small wave of my hand.

"Is something wrong?" Henry asked Emma, I guess having the mayor showing up to meet you was new to him.

"No, no. "My mother soothed his fears, "No, nothing's wrong. Your…mother just told me a lot about you. I hear you like school and that you're good at English?"

"Um…yeah. Why'd she tell you all this?"

"Because she couldn't be prouder of you." Regina answered, "Uh, while you're in town, Aria and I were thinking maybe we could give you a tour sometime. You know, show you around. Maybe we can even stop for ice cream."

"Yeah," Henry replied with a smile, "I'd like that. So umm…it was nice meeting you."

Mother smiled and moved towards him like she was going to give him a hug but was stopped by Henry offering his hand for her to shake. She paused and looked at the formal gesture before taking his hand. He smiles and walks back to his game. I squeeze my mother's hand before walking over to talk to my brother.

"So what game are you playing?" I asked taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch so not to spoke him.

"Just some space game." He said off-handedly.

"Must be _some_ space game. It seems like every time I've seen you today you've been glued to the screen. I've always preferred to get lost in books."

"I like to read too."

"Really? What's your favorite book?"

"I really Percy Jackson. I really like the idea of Greeks myths being real, and how they adapted from ancient Greece till now. It's kind of funny to think of Poseidon in a Hawaiian shirt." Henry answered as he set his game down. I smiled at him, it figures that would appeal to him. Maybe his memory was completely gone.

"I've never read them. I'll have to pick it up at the library next time I go."

"What kind of books do you like to read?"

"Fairytales, particularly anything that has Peter Pan in it. But I also like books about pirates."

"I actually have an old copy of Peter Pan. Mom got it to read me to sleep with. She must have read it over a dozen times."

I smile at that, I doubt even pre-Storybrooke Emma would have read Peter Pan. Watched it yes, but not read it.

"So have you picked out any names?" Henry asked me, waking me from my musings.

"I'm sorry?"

"Have you picked out any names for the baby?" He said pointing at my stomach.

"Ah…no. I don't even know what it is."

"So you want it to be a surprise?"

I shrug as to say I guess.

"How about Peter? I mean since it's your favorite book."

"Maybe, but I don't the baby's father, Peter, would approve." I say with a sad smile.

"What about Wendy?"

I made a face at that one. There's no way in hell I would name my child after that simpering ninny.

"I guess not." Henry said laughing.

"Most definitely not."

Henry nods and goes to pick up his game. I was about to ask him how he liked New York when there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Mary Margaret said, moving over to the door. She opens the door a crack to see who it is, "Hello, Peter."

Crap. Now I was in trouble. Here I am with no Felix or Nibs in sight and I did sort of put myself in danger tonight by being part of a stakeout.

"Yeah, she's here. She and Regina came to meet Henry." Mary Margret said to Peter, "Aria, Peter's here."

"Coming," I said. I then scooted to the edge of the couch and try to push myself up, but it's a little more harrowing than I thought.

"Do you need some help?" Henry asked.

"Bless you child." I say to him. He smiles and stands up to give me a hand. Together we get me upright.

"Thank-you." I say to him.

"No problem," He said sitting back down to play his game. I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to where Peter was standing next to the door with a closed off face.

"Aria." He said once I had reached him.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out. Peter sighed in what sounded more like in relief than frustration and pulled me into his embrace.

"I'm sorry too, love." He said into my ear before pulling away, "Let's go down to the diner and grab some food before we go home"

I looked at him confused he seems off. A little too calm yet a little too tense at the same time. Something had definitely gone wrong.

"Sure," I say hoping the suspicion in my tone isn't as obvious to him as it is to me. Peter smiled.

"I guess we better getting going then, don't want to be out too late," Peter said to the others putting on a bit of a show for Henry.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you Ms. Swan and you too, Henry." I said, before turning to my mother, "I'll see you tomorrow for dinner."

"Alright, dear," she said pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight, Mary Margret."

"Night. Stop by tomorrow afternoon I have something for you."

"Alright, I will."

"Night, everyone." Peter says putting an arm around my shoulder and begins to lead me out of the loft. We had just walked out the door, as Charming was coming up the stairs.

"There you are Pan, I wondered where you ran off too. I was afraid you went to start World War III." The Prince greeted.

"Not just quite yet, Prince."

David smiled as he reached the landing, but that's when I spotted him…my father. He was down at the next landing staring in complete amazement at my belly. I watched as a million emotions swept across his eyes before they settled on anger.

"PAN!" He yelled.

3333333

 _DON, DON, DONNN…. Well there you have it folks Grandpa Jones reaction to his daughter's pregnancy. What will he do next? Will Peter be able to escape his wrath? Find out next time on The Wicked and Wild West. See you there._


	5. Chapter 5: Something Bad

**Chapter Five: Something Bad**

 **AN:** _Hey for those who read Carry On Wayward Winchester I have a poll at the end of Party Guessed that I could really use your help on._

 _So I'm struggling with how I want to tackle The Tower, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging while I was riding the struggle bus so here's a piece that takes place between Witch Hunt and The Tower. And I apologize in advance for what I must do._

 **WhiteWolf666:** _Thanks for your review! I'm glad you chimed in._

 **Guest:** _I hope this was what you were looking for._

 **Pan'sLittleLostGirl:** _I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but you know if Aria was really a character on the show that is exactly where they would have ended it. Hopefully this chapter will give you more of what you were looking for. I have actually been on RobbieRehab's profile, they don't have any stories of their own but they do have a good collection of OUAT Peter/OC stories._

 **VeronicaKing12321:** _Lol, I'm so glad you like them both._

 _33333333_

 _Hook's Perspective:_

All I saw was red as I raced up the stairs and launched myself at Pan. I was going to run him clean through with my hook, his intestines would decorate the staircase along with his blood. Two arms circled my waist and pulled me back.

"You better bloody let me go!" I threatened, thrashing against the Prince's grip, "You bloody bastard!"

Pan met my glare with one of his own, the cocky bastard. I wanted to gouge his eyes out. Then I caught a pair of blue eyes behind Pan. They were absolutely terrified. And she was cowering behind Pan counting on him to save her. He, who got her bloody pregnant, any sense of my calming down, went out the window and I launched myself at Pan again breaking the Prince's hold. I had almost reached him when Pan held his hand up, it began to glow and I was frozen in place. I tried to struggle against his magic but I couldn't even bat an eyelash.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Regina demanded stepping out in the hall. I saw Swan, Snow White and Henry peering out behind her. The Bloody Demon dropped his hand immediately and freed me from the spell. The Prince came up behind me and grabbed my arms and placed them against my back.

"Just a little drunken disorderly." The Prince answered, "I'm just going to take him down to the station. Peter, Aria, I'll need you to come with me to give your statements."

"Sheriff, can we do this tomorrow? I think for Aria this whole experience had been extremely stressful on her and the…baby." Peter said, gritting out the word baby like it was poison. I struggled against the Prince once more. He didn't even want the child.

"No, it's okay Peter, we'll come with you sheriff." Aria said quietly.

"As both Aria and Peter are minors I think it will best if I tag-along as well." Regina said.

"You're the mayor." The Prince replied. He nudges to turn me around and forces me to walk down the stairs still holding tight to my arms. I looked behind us to shoot a loathing look at Pan before moving forward. Three other footsteps soon fell in line and followed us out the building.

"If I let you go will you go after him again?" The Prince asked.

"I don't know, let me go and let's find out." I reply.

"So that's a yes." The Prince said. I just quirked an eyebrow.

"Honestly pirate, what were you thinking?" Regina yelled at me.

"I was thinking that I was going to run the monster that got my daughter pregnant right through." I said pulling at the Prince hold.

"Well, all you succeeded in doing was upsetting Aria and open an avenue of questions for Henry." Regina said. She had Aria drawn into her side and was rubbing her arms.

"Aren't you the least but upset by this?" I asked of her.

"Of course I am but killing Pan won't do doing anything."

"It'll make me feel better." I replied darkly.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere." The Prince said looking up at the window to his home where his family was looking out.

"Yes, maybe we should." Regina answered looking across the street to where a couple of onlookers where gathering, "How about we meet at Granny's, I know of someone who could use a cup of hot chocolate."

Regina looked at Aria giving her a reassuring smile. Aria gave a tiny uplift of her lips before dropping them. She then looked back at Peter as if she was asking his permission. My temper flared up again. I never liked this aspect of their relationship. Peter gave the tiniest of nods, annoyance plain on his face. Aria turned back to the rest of us.

"We'll meet you there, our car's across the street." Aria said quietly, looking anywhere but at me.

"And I think this one better ride with me." The Prince said indicating me. Regina nodded.

"See you there." She said before releasing Aria and heading to her own vehicle. I watched as Peter collected my daughter and put an arm around her shoulder as if to protect her from me. She gave him a soft smile, but that's when I noticed something she hadn't drawn close to him like she normally did. She let the distance remain between them.

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

"Here you go, dear," Regina said placing a cup of hot chocolate in front of me.

"Thank-you," I said looping my fingers in the handle and pulling the cup closer and cradling it in my hands.

"Well now that we're all here and the pirate is properly restrained, "Regina said eying the handcuff around my father's wrists and David next to him, "I think now we can get to it. Captain, why don't you start."

"Well what I want know is how the bloody hell she got pregnant." My father asked crudely.

"Well, I should think you would know how babies were made or were you absent for that to?" Peter taunted. My father launched off his chair, but David but a restraining hand on his shoulder and pushed him down. I shot Peter a nasty look that surprised him. But frankly I was sick how he has been acting lately.

"We don't know." I answered quietly, "Well we…I mean we do know I suppose, but we just don't know the circumstances I should say. The last thing I remember was saying good-bye to Emma and Henry and then whatever happened, happened, and I woke up in Storybrooke plus one baby."

"And what are your plans once the baby's born, you two don't know anything about being parents." My father said, and even though it was true it stung hearing him say it.

"Yes what do we know about being parents when we've had such poor examples ourselves?" Peter said to my father. My father struggles once again his restraints. I shot Peter another look, I'm not my father's biggest fan but there is no need to kick a man while he's already down.

"I think Aria will make a wonderful mother," Regina said coming to my defense, "She was always good with Henry when he was younger."

I smiled in gratitude, I didn't believe her but it was nice to hear someone truly on my side that didn't turn around and make a snide comment about the baby.

"But they're children themselves." Papa argued, "And the last time Pan had any parental responsibility he traded his brother for eternal youth."

"You've met Rumple, wouldn't you've done the same thing?" Peter asked him. My father had no response for that one and considering the animosity between him and the Crocodile I think Papa would have traded him for less than eternal youth.

"I don't know what we going to do, Papa, I haven't exactly had a lot of time to figure it out."

"You're just a child." Papa said softly.

"I haven't been a child for a long time."

Papa said nothing to that either. It was true, though I had the face of a young girl but I've been around for centuries. In a sense I was the truest representation of an old soul in child's body. But he's right I still don't know what I'm doing.

"And what about you Pan?" my father asked once he recovered his voice. The feel of total loathing was palpable, "What do you think about all of this?"

"That it's a inconvenience but if it makes Aria happy I will allow it to stay." Peter answered truthfully. "I won't abandon them if that's what you're worried about."

Normally when he does something for my happiness despite his personal opposition, it made me feel loved, but this time I felt just as much of an inconvenience as the baby.

"Well if we're all done here," I said starting to get up, "I would like to go home."

"Yes, we're done here." Regina said pointedly to Papa. I gave her a small smile. Peter slid across the seat and got up next to me.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." I said, leaning down to give my mother a hug.

"Good night, dear." She said releasing me. I nod at my father and the Prince and make my way out of the diner with Peter walking beside me, helping me stay steady on my feet. Waddling was not a comfortable gait.

"Are you alright to drive, love?" Peter asked, annoyance tinged his tone. I knew it was not directed at me but I felt like it was.

"I'm fine." I replied more sharply than I intended to. I ignored his surprise and walked over the truck. I climbed in and waited for Peter to catch up. He got in and slammed the door shut and I fired up the old vehicle and pulled away.

"I could have killed him." Peter said darkly after a while.

"It was an honest reaction Peter." I defended Papa.

"He hurt you, Aria, Don't deny it I saw what his words did to you. I've destroyed men for far less offenses than his."

"I know." I said quietly and we fell into silence again, before I asked a question I knew I shouldn't, "Is having a child really that bad, Peter?"

He looked at me like he didn't know me.

"I never wanted to be a father, a child would destroy my dreams, my plans, they suck everything that means anything away from you. I will allow you to have the child Aria, if it pleases you but the moment it no longer amuses you or makes you cry I will banish it from my presence. I want nothing to do with it."

I knew I shouldn't have asked.

3333333

I parked the car near the porch and Peter immediately jumped out of the car and stormed off. He didn't even stop to tell me where he was going. I sat there stunned for a moment; I couldn't even begin to understand what was going on right now. And the person who helps me understand, who makes the world right again, just walked away. What am I supposed to do?

A knock on my window startles me causing me to jump. I look up and see Felix peering in looking concerned. I give him what I hope is a convincing smile and reach for my door handle. He beats me to it, and opens it for me and offers his hand for me to take.

"Thanks," I said taking it and got out of the truck.

"Where's Peter going?" Felix asked once he saw that I was firmly on the ground.

"We had an unpleasant run in with my father." I answered.

"Well that explains it," Felix said amusedly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired; it's been a long day." I said with a sigh. Lie by telling the truth, a trick I learned from one of my favorite pirates.

"It is past the time for little mermaids to be in bed." Felix teased. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the house. Felix stuck close to me, making sure I didn't fall over at any point. As I entered the house I was assaulted by at least 15 Lost Boys demanding to know where I had been.

"Back off!" Felix ordered, moving himself in front of me.

"Where were you, Ari?" Lucas asked, "I missed you."

I smiled and leaned down as far as my bulging stomach would allow.

"I was hunting witches." I say to him conspiratorly.

"Witches?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Hmm, I'll have to tell you tomorrow. I'm a little tired now."

"Okay." He said excitedly. I ruffled his hair and straighten myself out. I looked to Felix, who then moved behind me and started to lead from the room, but Nibs got in our way. He looked down at me with a dark look. I looked down at the ground feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Get to bed Aria," He said, "You and I have a long day tomorrow."

He stressed you and I, letting me know that he would be sticking very close. I nodded. Appeased for the moment, he stepped aside and let Felix and I continue on our way.

"You've done it now, Little Fish," Felix whispered in my ear. My lip twitched in amusement. I had done the impossible I had made Nibs angry.

"It's a gift." I whispered back. Felix grinned. Once I reached Peter and I's room I reach for the door handle to go in, but Felix reaches out and stops me.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to continue to lie to me?" he asked.

"You're such an overprotective wierdo," I tease him making my voice sound as normal as possible, "Really I'm fine, it's just been a long day."

"Okay." Felix replied, but something in his tone told me that this wasn't over. I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug.

"Goodnight, big brother." I say into his chest. He sighs and wraps his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Little Fish."

I stood safely in my brother's arms, reveling in the fact that his love hadn't seemed to change by the fact that I was having a baby. I pulled back after a bit not wanting to increase his suspicions.

"Night," I said pulling away and turning to open the door. I threw him a smile over my shoulder before closing the door behind me.

Once I was safely in my room, I slumped against the door, the full weight of what had happened today finally hitting me. Henry didn't know who I was, my father now knew I was pregnant, and Peter was going to look for any excuse to get rid of the baby once it…he…she was born. And I wasn't happy about any of it. I pushed off the door, and moved around the room to get dressed for bed.

Dressed in my night gown, I pulled back the covers and was set to settle in for the night when I caught sight of the crib in the corner of the room. I dropped the blanket I was holding and with some difficulty got up from the bed. I padded over softly to the wooden creation and ran my fingers along its dark wood. It really was beautiful. I blew softly at the mobile and watched as it swayed. The baby would love it. A sharp blow to my internal organs seemed to be the baby's way of agreeing. I smiled and for the first time I brought my hand to the spot where the baby had kicked. I felt them respond again. It seemed the contact woke up the baby in a way that nothing else had ever before, like they were making sure I knew that they were there, that this was real.

"A little restless tonight, are we? " I asked the baby, "You come by it honestly, you father can never be still for long and when he is…run."

The baby gave a series of jabs in reply.

"Shall I sing to you? That calms your father down."

There was another series of kicks which I took as a yes. I smiled and took a seat in the rocking chair, Peter had found in the barn.

"This is a song my Papa sang to me when I was a little girl, mind you it's a pirate shanty so…anyway I think you'll like it.

 _Now we are ready to head for the Horn,  
Weigh, hey, roll an' go!  
Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn,  
To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,  
Weigh, hey, roll and go!  
The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,  
To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Oh, man the stout caps'n and heave with a will,  
Weigh, hey, roll an' go!  
Soon we'll be drivin' her 'way up the hill.  
To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,  
Weigh, hey, roll and go!  
The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,  
To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave away, bullies, ye parish-rigged bums,  
Weigh, hey, roll and go!  
Take yer hands from yer pockets and don't suck yer thumbs.  
To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

I could feel the baby calm as I sang and ran my hands soothingly over my stomach. In that moment I realized something that I had been fighting since our return, and it was an odd feeling but I finally felt happy, and I knew what I had to do to make sure my baby was safe.

3333333

I woke up early the next morning, now feeling uneasy with what I was about to do. But my resolve hadn't changed, though I knew it wouldn't take much convincing for me to change course. I turned my head and saw that Peter had finally come to bed, but he was as far away as he could get from me. I told myself it was because he didn't want to wake me up when he came in, I didn't want to…couldn't think about what it really meant.

As quietly as possible I got out of bed and dressed in the clothes I set out the night before. I kept looking at Peter every so often to see if he was stirring. He was such a light sleeper, it wouldn't take much. He didn't move once, and I was both relieved and disappointed. It made it easier to do what I had planned, if I didn't have to explain it to him, but I wanted him to wake up. I wanted him to convince me that I was just being hormonal, that things were fine…that we were fine.

I walked over to his side of the bed and gave me a lingering kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Peter Pan." I said, lightly running my fingers through his curls, "Always remember that."

I waited a moment hoping for…When nothing happened I walked over to the closet and grabbed the small suitcase I had packed and walked out the door. I stopped at the door, and turned to look at Peter one more time, before softly closing the door.

I moved carefully through the house trying to remember all the creaks that could alert the Lost Boys to my escape. When I reached the large living space, I peaked in the opening and saw that all of them were sleeping soundly. Snores, appendages everywhere, yeah they were so cute when they slept. I grinned at them fondly before creeping past the opening and making my way to the front door. I breathed a sigh of relief when I hit fresh air. I started down the steps, and headed where I told Regina to meet me.

"Where ya going, Little Fish?" A familiar drawling voice said from behind me. I let my head fall back in frustration.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I know you." He answered. I sighed and turned around to face him. He was leaning against one of the posts on the porch with an amused smirk on his face.

"You can't stop me." I told resolutely. He raised an eyebrow at me, "If you haven't noticed Felix, I'm pregnant."

"It's come to my attention." He replied amused.

"And no one's happy about it. But Peter…Peter hates the baby." I said quietly, "And I may not know anything about being a mother or anything, but I want to love this baby….I do love this baby. And I can't raise them in a house where people despise them. I know that's not what a good mother should do, it's about the only thing I know."

"Okay," Felix said.

"Okay?" I asked in disbelief.

"If that's what you think's best…" He said with a shrug.

"Okay," I said back.

"But…" he started off, here it come, "I'm coming with you."

"What!"

"I'm coming with you and you can't stop me." He said grabbing a bag from the ground next to him. He jumped off the porch and walked over to me, "So where are we going?"

"Regina is at the end of the drive, she's letting me stay with her."

"Well alright, best not keep the Evil Queen waiting, she might try to destroy our happiness." Felix mocked. I gave a small laugh which caused him to grin in return. He offered me his arm, and I took it happily. So that's how we walked off to Regina's car, arm and arm with grins on our faces. I'm glad he was coming with me, it made me feel that maybe I really was doing the right thing.

3333333

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are not too angry that I've had Aria leave Pan for the time being. I hope to have The Tower figured out and up soon._


	6. Chapter 6: Elphaba's Entrance

**Chapter Six: Elphaba's Entrance**

 **AN:** _I'm back! I finally figured out how I wanted to tackle this chapter and it's going to be awesome. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for it a little bit, it's the longest chapter I have done in this series, and I'm quite proud of it. And aren't you guys just absolutely stoked Pan is returning to OUAT for the 100_ _th_ _episode? I know am I am._

 _Hey for those who haven't checked out Neverland Tails yet, I have added Aria into the 2003 Peter Pan universe and have just completed the story. I think you guys will really like it._

 ******* _Hey guys, I have a special request to ask of you who are artistically and technologically inclined, I'm looking for someone to make a trailer for Never Never Neverland and The Wicked and Wild West. It will be cool to see how you guys interrupt the stories. I've never had an actress in mind for Aria so you have free reign as long as she's a redhead. As a ginger myself I'm a huge supporter of more representation of redheads in the media. Message me if any of you are willing to take on the project. ***_

 **Pan'sLittleLostGirl:** _And I will deliver to you the Peter's redemption, just not in this chapter. Pan will have some growing up to before he can be in the place his little family needs him to be._

 **Jordan Lynn 7:** _No, sadly this is all Peter and he'll need to do a lot of growing up and groveling to make up for his actions._

 **Alice:** _Glad you like the Felix/Aria dynamic, this chapter will have some more brother-sister bonding in it for you._

 **skullyavril48:** _So true. And yeah I totally agree, Neverland was full of untapped potential. Peter was an awesome villain too, he made even Rumple shake in his boots._

 **susan-black7:** _Aww…Thanks! : )_

 **Cleo9427:** _Sorry about the long wait, I wasn't sure how to incorporate my characters into this episode, but I've found a way and here I am. Sadly this will only be one episode. I like tackling it one episode at a time. Hopefully with me taking a month off from Carry On, I will get a couple chapters done this month._

 _3333333_

 _Aria's Perspective:_

"Regina said you could stay in here." I told my brother, opening the door to a room across from mine. Felix nodded and walked past me into the room. He went over to the bed and dropped his bag on it before plopping down next to it. He looked around for a moment, before turning back to me.

"It'll do." He said.

"Glad it meets with your approval, Your Highness." I said sarcastically. He smirked, and I rolled my eyes in response, "I'm going to unpack."

I pushed myself off the doorframe that I was leaning on and turned to waddle across the hall. I heard Felix move behind me and knew he planned on following. I turned the knob of my door, and pushed it open and went inside, leaving the door open for Felix. I heard footsteps behind me followed by a whistle.

"Fancy room, you got here, Little Fish." He said. I shrugged, to me it was home. But I guess in comparison to the tents and treehouses of Neverland it was like a room in a palace. I had a queen sized canopy bed in the center of one of the walls that had white sheer curtains that surrounded the resting place. My walls were swirling shade of blue with stars dotting in between, made to look like the night sky. Across from my bed on the opposite wall was a quote from Peter Pan in golden lettering. In the corner of my room was a hanging round wicker chair where I did my best reading. On the wall next to my door were two deep built in bookshelves that were filled with books and knick-knacks. I also had a desk and a window with a seat as well.

"Only the best for the Queen of Neverland." I said slightly bitter. Felix snorted and began looking through the books on the shelves. He pulled one off the second shelf and held it up for my inspection. I read the title, _Peter and the Shadow Thieves._

"Seems Melody Roberts had a bit of an obsession." My brother teased.

"Shut-up." I said as I snatched the book from his hand, and returning it to its place.

"So what do your books say about me?" Felix asked his eyes alight with mischief.

"Nothing." I said smugly, "Absolutely nothing."

Felix frowned.

"Don't feel too bad, I'm not really in any of them either or the movies. I mean there are pieces of me- an Indian Princess named Tiger Lily, redheaded mermaids that try to drown Wendy, and one girl's ability to speak dolphin. But there is no Aria, and I have to suffer through girls throwing themselves at him over and over again." I told my brother, "I should probably throw them all out."

Why shouldn't I throw them out? None of them were true anyway. All they served to do was to constantly remind me that my boyfriend, can't-won't grow up for me or our child. But….I reached up to pull a couple of the books from the shelf. Felix stops me.

"Don't." he said, "Just give him some more time."

I gave him a small smile. Sometimes he understands me better than I do. I remove my hand from the book I had been reaching for, and moved my hand along the shelf. I stopped at the book with the yellow binding and the word _Hook_ written in bold down its spine. I pull it off the shelf.

"Here." I said handing it to him, "You might actually like this one."

He looked at it and then back to me. His face clearly said he was unconvinced.

"Hook?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at me.

"He does get eaten by a crocodile at the end," I tell my brother, he smirks at that, "But…uh…it's got Rufio in it."

The smirk immediately dropped from his face, and several unreadable emotions passed across it. Rufio and Felix were best friends. They grew up in the same town and were recruited at the same time. They were brothers. The day Rufio died was probably the only time my stoic brother cracked. It was the also the day when I starting taking care of him, and not just the other way around.

Felix flipped open the book and begins skimming the pages until he stops are third of the way in. I watch as he reads the page and an amused look takes a hold of his face.

"Says here, that once Peter Pan decided to grow up, Rufio was in charge of the Lost Boys," He said amused. I smiled. We both knew that Rufio had zero leadership skills and would rather spend his day sleeping.

"Yeah, well…I didn't say it was an accurate version of Rufio, though this one does yell out Bangarang."

My brother grinned at his friend's battle cry. He then continued to flip through the book, stopping ever so often to read a page here and there. I decided to leave him to it and picked my bag off the floor and carried it over to the bed. I started unpacking my clothes and carried them over to my closet and set them in their proper places.

A knock on the door caused me to stop in the middle of my task. I turned around to see Mom standing in the doorway. She had a happy look on her face.

"What?" I asked her. She just shook her head.

"It's just nice to have you home." She replied. I smiled.

"It's nice to be back, especially if we can have apple pancakes." I hinted hopefully. Mom grinned.

"I think that can be arranged. "

"Oohh…yeah!" I exclaimed. It was one of my many cravings, but I was hopeless in the kitchen and burned the batch I tried to make the other day.

"I just wanted to let you two know I'm heading in to town, I have some work at the office to do." She told us. Felix and I nodded, "When I got back I thought we could have some lasagna for dinner and maybe get Henry's old crib down from the attic."

"I would like that." I told her. She nodded.

"I will see you two for dinner then."

"See you." I called over my shoulder as I went back to my task. I heard her footsteps lead out of the room and down the hall.

"What's lasagna?" Felix asked after she left. I turned and gave him a look before I remembered he was kind of out of the loop.

"Layers of heaven, brother." I told him, "Layers of heaven."

He laughed.

"I'll take your word for it." He said going back to the book in his hand. I returned to my task as well and hung a sweater up on a hanger. I reached for the second one, a dark forest green color that matched a jacket Peter had.

"He'll come around, won't he Felix?" I asked softly.

"He'll do anything for you." He replied after a beat. I smiled to myself feeling more reassured and hung up the sweater.

3333333

 _Regina's Perspective:_

"How sure was Pan?" Emma asked her father.

"Very." David answered, "Whatever happened between them…it was bad. I thought he was going to go start World War Three when he walked out of the hospital."

"It was bad." The pirate said, "She nearly killed Aria, the island was black as Pan's soul for weeks."

"Well at least we know he'll be on our side this time." David commented.

"So now that we know who we're dealing with, how do we find her?" Snow asked.

"Might I suggest we start by asking if anyone has seen a woman with green skin running around." Hook offered sarcastically.

"We're cursed, in Storybrooke. She'll look like any one of us." I told him.

"Then we start somewhere we know she's been." Emma said, "Regina's office."

"I went over it with a fine-toothed comb. She left no trace." I reminded her.

"But you were combing for magic." Emma argued, "Maybe there's physical evidence you missed."

"Good idea." David complimented, "We'll track her. I'll call Pan."

David pushed off the table and started to walk away.

"I-I don't think I would do that just yet." I spoke up. David turned to me with a confused expression.

"Why? He's been pretty helpful the past few days, and we could really use him."

"I don't think Pan will be any kind of help for the next few days at least." I said.

"Why?" Mary Margret asked, "Is it Aria? Is she all right?"

At the mention of my daughter Hook perked up and turned to me in concern. The look in his eye was tinged with panic.

"She's fine." I reassured them, "She…she left Pan this morning."

"What? Why?" Emma asked.

"She decided she wanted to be a parent," I told her, "and Pan made it very clear to last night that he felt the exact opposite and would continue to look for way to rid himself of the baby."

Hook growled to angry for word and pushed himself off the island. It took him a moment to calm down and come back.

"But is she alright?" he asked.

"She's hurt, but she feels confident in her decision. She moved in with me this morning along with her tag-a-long."

"Felix?" Hook asked.

"Yes."

The Captain smiled slightly at that information.

"Okay, so Pan's out," David said, " but tracking her still isn't a bad idea."

"If you want to waste your time playing Nancy Drew, be my guest," I said to him, "but we can't let Henry wander around alone with that witch and her flying monkeys out there."

"No. Especially since one of those flying monkeys could turn out to be his father." Hook added.

"Still no sign of Neal?" Snow asks.

"No." Emma responds.

"Point being, someone needs to protect Henry. He doesn't even know what's going on." I continue.

"I'm guessing you volunteering." Emma asked.

"If you find anything, just call me." I said to her.

"We should also look into a protection detail for Aria," Hook adds. "The witch may seize the opportunity to get revenge on Pan, and take her. Felix will put up a good fight, but the witch's magic is strong."

"She'll be fine when she's at the house, but when she's is in town…" I said dropping off, "I suppose you're volunteering."

"Well it's about time I did something right by her." Hook said.

"Fine, but it's probably best she doesn't know you're following her." I told him. He nodded, and I turned to Ms. Swan," Shall we go pick up Henry?"

She nodded, but stopped short of taking a step and turned to face me.

"Just remember he thinks we're here because I'm on a case."

"Well look who has gotten good at lying." I said with a proud smile. I start to walk towards the door but she reaches her hand out to stop me.

"I just don't want anyone to slip up." She said, "As far as Henry knows, you're just Madam Mayor, and that's it."

"I'm well aware of how Henry sees me."

I start walking towards the door again and this time she doesn't stop and follows after me.

"Time's wasting." I heard Hook say as we neared the door, "There's something wicked in your town. What do you say we go and find it?"

3333333

 _The Charmings' Perspective:_

David crouched down to look at the overturned box of vials. Half of the glass containers lay broken inches from the box. He looked around the mess to see if their where any foot prints hidden in the shine of the marble floors, but it looked clean. He sighed in frustration and looked across the floor. He was about to call it a day, when he noticed a squished red thing on the floor. He rose from his crouch and made his way over there. As he got closer he noticed that the red stuff had an indentation in it that almost looked like a shoeprint. 

"I think I have a partial footprint," he announced to his daughter, "You see anything."

"Nothing," she replied, "Is that blood?"

David crouched down and lightly picked up one of the small object s in the red substance. He put it to his nose and took a whiff.

"It's berry," he answered.

"Like a fruit?" Emma asked.

"No, like holly berry." He said rising from his crouch," They grow on bushes."

"Well do you know where some grow around here?"

"Yeah the dogs I worked with came in with them in their fur all the time." David answered, "They grow in the northwest corner of the woods, not far from the toll bridge."

"Let's go then." Emma said. David nodded and the pair headed out for the woods.

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

 _"Ding! Dong!"_ the doorbell sounded. I looked up from the TV to Felix who was asleep in the chair next to me. It rang again and he still didn't move, he was completely dead to the world.

"Sure, Felix, I'll get it." I say to myself, "It's not like I'm pregnant and can't get up."

I scoot to the edge of the couch before rocking myself a bit to getting into a standing position.

"Victory is mine!" I exclaimed. The doorbell rang again, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

I made my way out of the living room and enter the foyer. I made it about halfway across the room when a thought occurred to me. What if it was Peter? Surely he has realized by now that I'm gone. I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't ready to face the consequences of my actions. I stood there completely frozen. I couldn't risk opening the door and seeing him. The doorbell sounded again causing me to jump.

Okay, okay, Aria, calm down. If it really was Peter he would have just teleported in, right? He would go the direct route. And if he did use the front door he would be ringing incessantly. Comforted by that reasoning, I took a deep breath and continued on to the door. I stood on my tip-toes using the door for balance and looked through the peephole. I was greeted by the sight of Mary Margret. I wonder what she wants. I reached for the handle and opened the door.

"Aria. Hi!" Mary Margret greeted me with a smile.

"Hi." I said in slight confusion.

"Regina told us what happened." She said.

"Oh."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, yes of course." I told her ushering in. Her smile grew bigger as she stepped into the house.

"How are you doing?" she asked once she was inside. I could feel my shoulders sag at her question.

"I don't think it's really hit me just yet. I mean I know it will and when it does I'—I'l-I'll…."

"Shh…" Mary Margret says, she sets down her bag and pulls me into her arms, "It's going to be alright. Everything will work out, I know it."

I nodded against her shoulder. She rubs my back soothingly for a few more minutes before releasing me. She wiped the tears from my cheeks, and smiled at me.

"I brought you a few things." She said. I perked up at the prospect of gifts. She laughed, and reached down for her tote bag and handed it to me. I took it from her eagerly and looked inside. In the bag was a care package of sorts, containing bags of popcorn, chocolate, tissues, the last season of _Merlin,_ and a few baby books.

I could feel tears gathering in the corner of my eyes again. This was great, I needed something like this.

"Thank-you," I said.

"You're welcome, Aria." She said, "Well, I have to get going. Still have our mystery suspect to locate. "

I smiled, and looped my arm through hers and walked her to the door.

"Good luck," I told her as we reached the door.

"You too." She replied. She hugged me one more time and left. I waved as I closed the door after her. I looked in my bag again and pulled out _Merlin_ , this is exactly what I needed. My second favorite fairy tale character had always been King Arthur. I apparently have thing for Kings of mythical kingdoms. I smiled to myself and headed back to the living room, time to introduce my brother to a whole new world.

3333333

After watching an episode of Merlin, I found myself extremely hungry and made my way to the kitchen. I wasn't sure what I wanted, but I figured I know it when I smelt it. At least that's been the case for some of my cravings.

I made a beeline for the fridge and saw that it was pretty bare on the inside. There was just an assortment of condiments and dressings on the door, salad, some apples, and milk. Well that's disappointing.

"Felix!" I yelled into the living room. I heard a thud followed by the sound of running footsteps. Soon after that, my brother bursts into the kitchen looking around for danger.

"What? What's going on?" he asked.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down I was just calling you so we could go into town. Regina hasn't done the shopping yet and I'm starving."

I watch relief shoot across my brother's face before he return to stoic Felix. He looked out the window for a moment and the looked back at me.

"Well I suppose it's about time for lunch."

"Great!" I exclaimed, "Maybe I can convince Granny into making me those apple pancakes."

Felix rolled his eyes.

"I'll go get your coat." He said before exiting the kitchen. I followed after him into the foyer. He grabbed my coat from the coat closet and helped me into it before getting his own. I collect my wallet from the table next to the closet and stuffed in to my coat pocket.

"Ready to go?" I asked him. He nodded and went to open the door for me. I exited and waited for him to follow before locking up behind him. When I turned back around to him, I took his proffered hand and we made our way to the diner.

It was a nice walk, but I could smell winter in the air. I hated winter it was all cold and stuff. I'm going to miss the eternal summers of Neverland, where I could swim all day and night. No fear of freezing my tail off or anything. And I absolutely despise layering, extra clothes were too constricting. The only reason I suffer through is because I dislike the cold more than I dislike being constricted. I wonder if it's a mermaid thing. I wish there was one I could ask but the Neverland mermaids had always shunned me and I didn't know of any in Storybrooke. I heard rumors that the Little Mermaid had made her way here, but nobody had seen her since we had gotten back.

"Aria!" I heard someone call my name breaking me from my musings. I look over my shoulder to see Belle coming my way.

"Hello Belle." I greeted.

"How are you doing?" Belle asked.

"Okay, I suppose, all things considering."

"Good, it must have been quite a surprise for you."

"That's one way of putting it." I replied.

"Well at least you have Peter." She said. I could feel my hear plummet into my stomach. I could hear Felix shuffle around until he angled himself somewhat in front of me, as if he could protect me from her words.

"Yes," I replied softly, "At least I have Peter."

"Speaking of Peter, has he said anything to you about Rumple?"

Rumple? What has he got to do with anything?

"You see," she continued, "He's still missing and Peter was the last one to see him."

"You think Pan did something to the Dark One?" Felix asked.

"Well it's not like they exactly had the greatest history"

"No," I say firmly, "Peter hasn't mentioned Rumple. And I wouldn't go around accusing him of anything either. We don't know what happened in our missing year, any number of things could have happened to Rumpelstiltskin."

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just had to ask." Belle apologized.

"If Pan killed the Dark One, trust me everyone would have known about it." Felix said. It's true too; Peter would have proclaimed it through the streets of town to anyone who would listen. Belle nodded at Felix's word knowing it was true.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you." She said, before leaving without another word. Once she was far enough away from us I turn to my brother.

"Did he kill the Dark One?" I asked him. I mean I know Peter should have bragged, but there are times when he does the exact opposite. Felix shrugged.

"Well he isn't the Dark One." Felix commented. I had almost forgotten that fact. Those who kill the Dark One take on the mantle. And Peter wasn't exhibiting any Dark One like traits, well no more than usual.

"True, wouldn't that be terrifying." I said. Surprisingly Felix nodded in agreement. I would have though he would want Peter to be more powerful, if it aligned with Peter's wants that is.

"Let's get going, Little Fish," Felix said turning me about and leading me down the sidewalk. We continued our journey to Granny's and I led Felix to my favorite booth. Felix helped me in before taking the seat across from mine.

"Hey, Mel," Ruby greeted.

"Hey, Ruby." I replied, "How's business?"

She made a face, and I laughed.

"So where's Pan today?" she asked. I stiffen at the sound of his name. It seems like the hits were just going to keep on coming.

"He has some business to take care off, so Felix will be shadowing me today. Have you met my brother?"

"Uhh… I think we met the day you all came back from Neverland." She said looking over at my brother.

"Well let me properly introduce you. Ruby this is my brother Felix, Felix this is Ruby."

"It's nice to officially meet you." Ruby said holding her hand out to my brother. He looked at it for a second before shaking her hand. Their hands and eyes held each other's a bit longer than normal before they released their hold. I smiled inwardly, I could work with this.

"So what can I get ya?" Ruby asked once she regained herself.

"Umm…" I deliberated," I could really go for some apple pancakes. Is Granny in a good mood?"

Ruby smiled.

"I think I could persuade her." She answered. I beamed at her, and she returned the smile before turning to Felix, "And what can I get you?"

Felix looked over the menu, but I could see the confusion on his face. He probably didn't know what half the stuff on the menu was.

"How about a burger, Felix?" I asked. He looked up at that and nodded. I turned back to Ruby, "A burger, medium well, and fries for him please. And we'll both take a glass of water."

"A stack of apple pancakes, one burger medium with a side of fries, and two glasses of water." Ruby repeated the order.

"Sounds good, thanks Ruby."

"No problem." She replied before walking off. I watched as my brother followed after her with his eyes. I smirked at him, even though he didn't notice me.

"She has Tuesday and Thursday nights off," I said. He turned to look at me his eyebrows knit in confusion, "Just something to put in your back pocket for later."

Catching on he shot me a dirty look. I just grinned at him like the Cheshire Cat, this is new territory for me. On an island full of boys I never had the opportunity to tease my brother about girls before. This was going to be fun.

"Where's the restroom again?" Felix asked.

"In the back." I answered pointing to a doorway that led to the back of the restaurant. He nodded and stood up.

"Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

I nodded. He took that as his answer and went off the back of the diner. Once he left I leaned back and made myself comfortable. Ruby came by with our drinks and set them down before continuing on her rounds. I took a sip and set the glass back down when I felt the baby kick. He or she happened to kick a little harder than normal, startling me with their force.

"Ooh!" I exclaim. I bring my hand to my stomach and began rubbing soothing circles.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a women's voice said to my right. I looked over to see a brunette woman about Emma's age at a table by herself, "Feeling the baby kick?"

"Oh, yes." I replied.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Ivyanne." She said offering me her hand. I took it with a smile.

"Aria."

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"Ah…8 months." I answered.

"So you must have gotten pregnant during our missing year. Well then this must all be completely horrifying for you." She said.

"It's been a bit of an adjustment."

"I can imagine."

"Is this your first time in Storybrooke?" I asked her trying to change the subject, "It's just that I don't remember seeing you before."

"Yes, I missed the last curse, luckily." She answered, "So…now…well this world is still a bit new."

"You'll get to it eventually, and being here isn't all bad, running water is always a plus."

Ivyanne laughed.

"Yes, I've come to quite enjoy some of the wonders of this world. Ice cream is by far one of my favorites."

"Mine too." I replied conspiratorially.

"So who were you back in the Enchanted Forest?" she asked me.

"Well actually I grew up in Neverland, I only spent about two years in the Enchanted Forest before the first curse. I was a ward of Regina while I was there."

"The Evil Queen?" She asked in disbelief, "That must have been dreadful."

I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"Not at all, she has always been kind to me. And she's changed a lot over the past few years."

"I'll just take your word for it." she said unconvincingly.

"So who were you back in the Forest?"

"Oh, no on important," she replied as she stood up, "just a midwife."

"Really?" I asked, as she came up to the table. She nodded.

"I've seen a lot of new mothers." She said, "Don't worry you'll learn quickly."

"I hop—"I start to say but the baby kicks again.

"May I?" Ivyanne asks. I nod. She reaches over and touches my stomach. I can feel the baby kick against her hand. She smiles widely.

"Quite a strong kick there, the father must be very proud." She said. I looked down at the table, "Oh, have I said the wrong thing again. I'm always saying stupid things."

"No, you're fine." I told her, "I just don't think the father will end up being in the picture."

"I'm sorry," she told me, and sat down across from me taking my free hand, "It's his lost, if you don't mind me saying so."

I smiled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and pen and began jotting something down on it. Once she was down she capped the pen and slid the paper towards me.

"Here's my address, don't hesitate to come find me if you need any baby advice or you just need to talk."

"Thank-you," I said taking the paper. She smiles and squeezing my hand before getting up.

"Well hopefully we will see each other again soon." She says before making her leave.

"Actually Ivyanne," I call after her, she turns and looks at me questioningly, "are you free later this afternoon?"

"Yes I am," she replied.

"Would it be alright if I stopped by around four?"

"Actually how about I stop by your home, that way you'd be more comfortable." She countered. I nodded.

"I'm staying at the mayor's house," I replied.

"Good, one of the places I actually know where it is."

I laughed.

"Thank-you," I told her.

"Your very welcome," she said, "Well I will see you later."

I nod and she leaves the diner. I couldn't believe my luck, a midwife. She would be helpful in a way that was so much less pushy than Mary Margret. And I rather have her deliver my baby than that perv Dr. Whale. Maybe I can do this after all.

3333333

 _Zelena/ Ivyanne's Perspective:_

This was just too easy. The fool of the mermaid ate up my act at Granny's and was now allowing me into her home. And if I wasn't already have fantastic luck, it seemed like Peter Pan was in the doghouse. Well at least that saved on time.

After introducing my disguised self to Aria at Granny's I returned to my farmhouse to grab a few things to make my lie seem more real. I left the house an hour later and made my way to my dear sweet baby sister's house. Of course it's beautiful, grand, and imposing, and of course she's the mayor while I'm a nothing living in a farmhouse outside of town. Once again she got everything while I got zilch. But that won't be the truth for long, because soon she'll never flaunt herself in front of me ever again.

Upon reaching the house I pressed the doorbell to signal my arrival. After a minute or two, I ranged it again. Was she even home? I was about to leave and go find her when the large door opened revealing one of the Lost Boys. He didn't say a word in greeting just lifted his eyebrow.

"Hello, I'm Ivyanne. I met Aria earlier today at Granny's. Is she home?" I asked him.

"You the midwife?" he asked. I nodded. He looked me over once, observing to see if I was innocent as I appeared, "Alright come on in?"

He pulled the door back enough so I could come inside. He closed the door behind me, and brushed past me.

"Wait here," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared through one of the door ways. Well he was a rude one. How did I ever lost to his bunch of ill-mannered children, I'll never know.

A moment later Aria came waddling through the opening with a lunch bag, the Lost Boy close on her heels. She smiled when she saw me, and tried to rush to greet me.

"Hi," she greeted, "Thank-you so much for coming."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I'm happy to help." I said in fane cheerfulness. She didn't notice and just smiled at me again. She then turned to her companion and handed him the bag in her hand.

"Will you take this to Papa?" she asked, "He has to be hungry after stalking us all day."

The Lost Boy rolled his eyes and took the bag. He walked past me and out the door in search of Aria's Papa, who if memory serves me correctly is the famed Captain Hook. Just surrounded by villains, this girl was.

"How about we go to the kitchen?" I say once her guard dog was gone, "I'll make us a nice pot of tea and we'll get to know each other a bit."

"Sounds great," she said, "Just follow me."

I nodded and followed after her through the same doorway she had come through earlier. She led me into a quaint little kitchen that had several apple theme appliances and décor dotting the room. She motioned for me to put my stuff on the table while she went looking through the cabinets for something. She returns victorious with the tea kettle in hand.

"I knew it was around here somewhere." She told me. I laughed.

"Here allow me." I said taking it from her, "I brought chamomile tea, it sooths the nerves and calms the mind."

"Thank-you," she says, "I'll find us some tea cups."

I nodded and turned to the sink so I could fill the kettle. I heard her opening a cupboard behind me and the clinking of china. Then suddenly there was a shattering noise that echoed throughout the room. I spun around to see what happened. She was standing by the counter frozen with a second tea up hanging on her pinky finger. I followed her line of sight to a very wrathful Peter Pan. A dark cloud seemed to shroud him, he was an imposing sight.

"Peter…" Aria breathed once she regained his voice. He didn't say anything just kept his harsh stare directed to her.

"Who is this?" I asked feigning protectiveness. It snapped Aria back from the trance she was in, and turns to me.

"Oh, this is Peter," she said quietly looking at the ground, "Peter, this is Ivyanne, she's a mid-wife. She's going to be helping me with the baby."

At the mention of the baby, Pan growled.

"Tell her to go." Pan finally spoke.

"No." Aria replied, growing bit of a backbone. Peter growled again, and took a threatening step forward before holding himself back.

"How about you two go in the other room, and I will be in a moment with some tea." I said. Aria looked at me questioningly, "Bottling your feelings could hurt the baby. You two need to work things out."

Aria begged me with her eyes, not to make her do it, but I urged her. Her shoulders fell in defeat, and she moved towards Peter giving him a wide berth as she walked past him to the next room. And that seemed to anger him even more than her disobedience earlier.

Once they were gone I placed the kettle on the stove and filled a cup with water, and motioned my hand over it. The water rippled before settling down in to an image of the couple in the next room.

"I did not appreciate the note you left me, Aria." Pan said darkly as they entered the dining room.

"What note?" she asked, "I didn't leave a note."

"This note," he spat, pulling a crumpled up piece paper and tossed it to her. She caught it and read the contents.

"Peter this is from Felix." Aria said exasperated. Peter looked surprised before scowling again.

"So he has betrayed me as well?"

"Oh, get over yourself Peter, no one has betrayed you."

"You left me!" Peter yelled angrily, I didn't even need the cup to hear him.

"Well what else was I supposed to do Peter?" Aria shot back. I waved my hand back over the cup, letting their dispute continue without my spying. I could hear them anyway.

As I waited for the water to heat up a brilliant idea came to my mind. This appearance of Peter could be useful; he could get me one of the ingredients for my spell. Here's a boy who wished to never grow up and is now being faced with his hugest fear. Well I did say I would help Aria, and what could be a better way than having Peter Pan face his impending adulthood. With that lovely though in my mind I dig through my bag for the dream root I had stolen from Rumpelstiltskin's shop. I had planned on using it on one of the Charmings but destroying my enemy Peter Pan was much more enticing.

The tea kettle began piping so I removed it from the burner. I searched for three mugs and brought them back over to the stove and poured the water in. I then got my pouch of tea and unwrapped three chamomile tea bags and steeped them in the mugs. Takin the root in my right hand I crushed it over the mug I had set aside for Peter.

"Ready yourself Peter Pan, you about to experience growing pains."

3333333

 _Peter's Perspective:_

"No." Aria refused, when I ordered her to go home. That was the second time today she had defied me.

"Aria." I growled in warning.

"I refuse to live in a house where my child will be hated and where I will grow to be resented." She yelled at me. My hatred for the child in her womb grew exponentially. The little brat wasn't even here yet and they were already sucking the life out of me, they were stealing my Aria.

"Don't be ridiculous," I gritted out, "I would never resent you."

"And the baby?" she asked. I was silent, I would always resent the little monster, "See, soon you won't be able to separate me from the baby, and you'll resent me too. I can't go back with you Peter."

"Yes, you can." I argued, "I love you, the child won't change that. And I'll make sure their needs are cared for. What else do you want from me?"

Aria dropped her head and sighed. She then raised her head to look me in the eye, her face more serious than I had ever seen her before.

"I need you to do something that I know you never will, not even if I ask you to."

"Name it." I told her.

"I need you to grow up, Peter."

Grow up? No, not after fought so hard to stay young, to keep my power. Not even for her. I could feel the darkness of my emotions emitting like black shroud. I've never been this angry at her.

"Fine." I say darkly, "St—"

"Tea, anyone?" the mid-wife entered the room with a tray. Aria gave her new friend a grateful smile, and took the proffered cup. The women than handed me a mug before setting the tray down on the table and taking her own.

"I couldn't help put overhear your little argument from the kitchen." The meddling woman started, "And before I let you continue I think we should all have some tea. Chamomile is known its calming effects, and maybe it would be best to let cooler heads prevail. For the baby's sake, at the very least."

I scowled at her. What business did she have in our affairs? Aria seemed to disagree with me and cautiously sipped her tea. I glared at the drink in my hand before downing it despite the scalding water.

"There are you pleased now, mid-wife." I asked the women sarcastically.

"Very much so, it shows you want to work this out."

"What I want is for Aria to stop this foolishness of hers and return home with me."

"And what I'm saying is until you get an attitude adjustment, I think that you'd better get used to the present arrangement." Aria responded. I growled at her. Why couldn't she just see reason?

"Watch you—"I started to say before a sharp ringing interrupted me. I was going to ignore it, but Aria kept looking at me expectantly. I huffed and pulled the phone out of my jacket pocket and hit the call button.

"Hello." I snap at the person on the other end.

"Pan, it's David. We need your help."

"Now's not really a good time, your majesty."

"Pan it's the witch, we think we can track her we need your help." David continued.

"Where are you?" I asked. At least something was going my way.

"Near the Toll Bridge."

"I'm on my way." I said hanging up the phone without ceremony. I look back at Aria who looks more than relieved that I am leaving. I felt my eyes narrow at her, "We're not done here."

"No, I think we are." She said softly. Her words cut at me more than any blade ever had.

"We're not done here." I repeated. I refused to let this baby end us. With those final words I disappear in a cloud of smoke.

3333333

I rematerialized at the Toll Bridge and looked around for the Prince and his crew. I did not see them but I noticed some tracks and decided to follow them. They were my best lead besides magic. But if the Witch was out here I didn't want to alert her by using big magic.

As I walked I felt the hairs on the nape of my neck stand on end like I was being watched. I kept going, not wanting to alert my pursuer that I knew of their presence. After a few more feet I heard a whooshing sound behind me. I turned slightly to look back, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure I turned around fully and saw nothing there. I start to continue on but I caught sight of the figure again, this time it was closer. Seeing they had been caught they magiced themselves further away, then back again. They were playing games with me…the Witch. I pull out my cellphone and dial the Prince's number. It does that thing where I think he's picked up but it's just a recorded message. I growled and spoke after the infernal thing beeped.

"Prince, I'm just west of the Toll Bridge. I think I've found our wayward witch. I'm going after her."

I hung up and stuff the phone back in my pocket. I looked around again for the Witch and saw her peeking from behind a tree not too far off. Though she was concealed it didn't seem like she was hiding from me. She was playing with me, trying to unsettle me. With a growl I materialize a sword and teleport myself behind her, but by the time I reappear she's gone. Where'd she go? Running away is she? I smile to myself and turn to look for her, and almost walk in to her. She doesn't saying anything just picks me up and hurtles me towards a tree. With magic I freeze myself in the air and then drop to the ground on my feet. I get a better grip on my sword and ready myself for a fight. She creates a sword of her own. I swing at her and she blocks my blow. She comes back with a blow of her own and I duck under her sword. And while she's still swinging out I stab her in the chest. I smile triumphantly at her, but then something strange happened or rather nothing happened. She drops her sword and grabs my neck. She squeezes tightly as she lifts me in the air. I try to pull my sword out of her but the awkward angle I'm at won't allow me too. So, I do the only thing I can do I rip of her hood, because I want to look her in eye before I come up with some clever way to free myself from her and her chokehold.

"No." I wheeze when I see what was underneath the hood. It wasn't Zelena, it was me. My clone smirks at me, "What are you?"

"I am you." My double answers with a dark laugh. He tosses me to the ground and motions for me to stand. I magic my sword out of his chest into my hand and get into a fighting stance. He grins at this, and pulls a sword out from under his cloak and mimics my stance. He quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Ready when you are, Lost Boy?" he mocks in Aria's voice. I snarl and lunge at him. He laughs and deflects my blow, hits me on my back with the flat of his sword. A show of his superiority.

"What are you?" I demanded. He just grins.

"Like I said I am you." He repeated, "And you can't defeat me. Wanna know why? Because you are afraid, it's practically coming off of you like a stench. The stench of a little lost boy who runs from his problems."

"I'm not scared of anything." I snap at him. I swing at him and we lock swords again, exchanging blows until my double decides to jump out of reach.

"Well, it that were true, I wouldn't be here."

I move forward and try to strike him again. He catches my sword with his and uses his advantage to force me down on my knees. He then raises his arm and strikes down hard on my sword cutting it down almost near the hilt.

"Don't you see?" He said, "Your fear makes you weak."

"There is nothing I fear."

"Saying that doesn't make it so."

"I will destroy all who come for me or Aria."

"That doesn't make you fearless. Even as the point is proven." He said, he shot his hand out and grabbed my neck again, choking me, "Give in. It's easier."

I then catch sight of a gold chain around my double's neck. I know what it is; it's Aria's song shell. She trusted me with her whole being and I… she trusted me with our child. Someone who, like Aria's song, was a combination of us.

"I am afraid." I admitted around gasps for air, "Afraid of growing up, of failing Aria, of repeating my mistakes and abandoning my family. But I won't let that stop me, not ever. I will not disappoint her again."

With those final words, I took my broken sword and jabbed my double in the heart. He let go of my neck and stumbled backwards before exploding in to ashy smoke. In relief, I dropped the hilt and fell forward, landing on my hands. I took deep breaths trying to steady my breathing. Once I had regained control I reached for the sword hilt, but just as I was about to grab it, it disappeared in a green cloud.

"Pan!" I heard the Prince's voice call out. I heard rustling noises before seeing the Prince's knees, "What happened?"

"I did."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked. I looked up at the pair of them and saw the Evil Queen had joined their ranks as well.

"It was a manifestation spell; the Wicked Bitch was toying with me. She created a double of me and had me fight him."

"Sounds like she wanted to get you off the playing field for a while." Regina said

"Or hoping to kill me off." I added, "Did you find her?"

"No," Emma said, "But I think we found where she's hiding out. A farmhouse not too far from here."

"Then what are we waiting for let's sent the Wicked Bitch back to Oz."

The four of us set off for the farmhouse mostly in silence though I could tell something was on the Prince's mind.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm just trying to figure out why the witch wanted you to fight yourself."

"My double was a manifestation of my darkest fears, most likely she was hoping that I would give in and they would destroy me." I told him.

"It knew your deepest fears?" Regina asked, "How did you defeat it?"

"When I accepted my fears, I stabbed him in the heart with my broken sword."

"Where is the sword now?" she asked.

"She took it." I said angrily.

"That's not good, Pan."

"I know."

"Wait, what's going on?" Emma asked.

"When we face out deepest fears, our true courage comes out." Regina answered.

"And when I used the hilt of my sword to vanquish my fears, my courage transferred into it." I continued, "And now the Witch has a manifestation, a symbol if you will, of my courage."

"Wait, so the Wicked Witch stole your courage?" Emma asked.

"A form of it, yes, but not my actual courage. The problem is not that she took it but what she plans on doing with it. There a number of spells that use courage as an ingredient, including spells that could be used to control me."

"I'm liking the sound of this witch less and less." The Prince said.

"Yes, well it will be just another thing the Witch and I will have a chat about before I run her right through." I said, "Now about that farmhouse?"

3333333

"That lock," the Savior said as we came up on the storm cellar, "It wasn't busted before."

The Prince and his daughter drew their weapons, while I drew my magic to my fingertips. Emma braced herself against the bas of the cellar entrance.

"Ready?" she asked. Her father nodded and quickly pulled the cellar door open. We all braced ourselves for an onslaught, but nothing happened.

"So far, so good." Regina said.

"Everyone stay alert. Come on." Emma said as she started down the steps. We all filed down after ready for anything.

"There's definitely dark magic here." Regina said as she took the first step down. It was true I could feel it hanging in the air like humidity or dampness.

"This is definitely her place. The magic here holds her signature." I agreed, "But there's something else here, it's another's magic, but it's distorted."

"Is that a cage?" the Prince asked. He walked up to it and peered in.

"What would the Wicked Witch keep in a cage? Monkeys?"

"No, not monkeys." The Prince answered. I watched as he raised his arm and pulled on a string hanging from the ceiling. Light flooded the room and revealed a very interesting piece of furniture in the cage, a spinning wheel. The Prince bent down and picked something off the floor, and held it up for our inspection.

"Now how many people do we know who can spin straw into gold?" he asked.

"It's Rumple. He's alive." I said darkly pleased. Now who better to destroy the Witch than the person who taught her everything? All we had to do was find our escaped prisoner before Zelena could get her hands on him again.

3333333

It was almost midnight when I returned to Aria. I had spent the last few hours hunting down my brother but was unable to locate him. All I got back was the same distorted magic I had felt back at the cellar. The status of his magic made pinpointing him difficult, practically impossible. If wanted to find him we would have to track him the old fashion way, and nothing could be down until morning. Frustrated I teleported to the only person I knew could make me feel better, even if she wanted nothing to do with me.

I rematerialized in her room at Regina's. The lights were off and all I could hear was the soft sounds of her breathing. A sound that a soothed me many a restless night. I walked softly over to her bed and moved back the sheer curtains to get a better look at her. She was sleeping on her side with a line of pillows against her front. But if it's because she misses me or need the support I do not know.

I reach out and tuck the stray strands of her hair behind her ear and let my eyes trace over the rest of her. I let the curtain drop and removed my jacket and boots and placed them at the foot of her bed. I then moved back the curtains once again and slipped inside. Cautiously I move across the bed and lay next her throwing my arm over her stomach.

"I make this promise to you, Aria Jones," I whisper in her ear, "I will be the man you need to me to be. You and our child shall want for nothing not even love. Just don't give up on me just yet, my beautiful song."

And I meant every word. I would become the man that my family needed. I kissed the back of head, before settling down for a couple hours of rest.

"I love you," I whispered against her hair before drifting off to sleep.

3333333

 _Now that's what I call a good ending. Peter still has a ways to go before Aria can forgive him, but he's making progress. Oh, and since Peter, Aria, and some of the Lost Boys know what Zelena looks like, I had her disguise herself as Ivyanne. I decided to keep the LOST repeat actor theme and had Evangeline Lily in mind when I wrote up Ivyanne._


	7. Chapter 7: As Long As You're Mine

**Chapter 7: As Long As You're Mine**

 **AN:** _Writing that last chapter really got me inspired to start on this one almost immediately. Sorry it's a little on the short side. I hope you enjoy it, read and review. I'm still looking for someone interested in creating trailers for both my OUAT stories let me know if any of you are interested._

 _*** I would like to make known my support for one of my favorite authors Wynter S. Komen. For those who haven't heard her story she had one of her fanfics plagiarized not once but twice by so called authors Missy Blue and DC Ruin. In light of the situation she will no longer be posting her works on FF. Out of solidarity some other authors have decided to follow her example. If you go to her profile page she has explained the entire situation and Amazon has taken down the book as a result of this knowledge. I wish Wynter S. Komen all the luck in the world as she continues her writing pursuits and want her to know she'll be greatly missed.***_

 **Cleo9427:** _I'm glad I could contribute to the brightening of your day_ _. I still haven't decided if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl yet, or if it will be a Jones or a Pan. I do know that I don't plan on naming the baby Neal. Neal really isn't important to either Aria or Pan, so I really don't see them naming their child after him._

 **SlowlyDisappearing:** _Yeah she took the dream root out of her bag of props and crushed into Pan's tea. That Witch!_

 **Guest:** _Still deciding, but you ae the second person who has mentioned that they wanted the baby to be a boy , so I will keep that in mind as I debate with myself of which would be better._

 **Alice:** _I'm glad you liked Felix and Aria's scenes in the last chapter. I felt like I hadn't really explored their relationship much so I took this break in Aria and Pan's relationship to just go for it. Yeah, sorry about the confusion with Zelena. When I was writing this chapter I remembered that Pan, Aria, and Zelena had met long before the return to the Enchanted Forest so I would have to disguise her._

3333333

 _The Charmings' Perspective:_

Emma raced to the front door of Granny's and banged on the door. Seconds later Granny came to the entrance and unlocked the door.

"If you want privacy, talk fast." Granny said as she held the door open for Emma, "We open in 20, and no one gets between Leroy and his bacon."

"Yes, let's not try to anger the dwarf." Pan said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Granny shot him a look, and the immortal boy just smirked at her.

"Is there any sign of our quarry?" Hook asked from the counter.

"I went all over that farmhouse and the land around it. Nothing." Emma answered.

"And I spent hours last night combing the woods with magic, and I couldn't get a lock on Rumple." Peter said, "It's like his magic is distorted."

"Distorted?" Regina asked.

"Almost like it's scattered or hidden, I can sense his magic but I can't get a lock on it. It's like he's there and not there at the same time."

David nodded.

"Well now that the sun is up we should hit every place that Gold might go." David said, "His house, shop, his cabin."

"Unless he hasn't actually gone anywhere." Peter said.

"What do you mean, Pan?" the Prince asked.

"I mean what if this is another one of the Witch's games, and she's sending us on a wild goose chase for Rumpelstiltskin, so she can move her pieces on the board while we're not looking. " Pan reasoned, "He may just be right under our noses."

"And if she used a spell to conceal him that might explain the distorted magic." Regina added, "Clever, Pan."

"Misdirection," Snow White said.

"Either way we need to find Gold, he might know what she's cooking up." David said, "We'll split up. Regina, Peter, you continue to look for the Witch, and the rest of us will look for Gold."

"Sounds good," Regina said rising from her seat, "We'll take another look at that farmhouse, see if we can find anything the Witch may have left behind."

"Have at it." Emma said, "Just be careful."

"It's her that needs to be careful, because when I find her…" Pan drifted off, the threat evident in his unfished sentence.

"There will be no killing her just yet, "the Prince said reasonably, "not until we get some answers from her first."

"Fine, have it your way." Peter gritted out.

"Thank-you," David said ignoring his tone, "Now where did you feel Rumpelstiltskin the strongest."

"West of the farmhouse." Pan replied.

"Well then we better get going." Snow said hopping down from her stool.

"Right," Emma agreed.

"Check in every two hours, "said to the posse, "I don't want us to miss anything that could help us find the Witch and Rumpelstiltskin."

Everyone nodded and started to make their way to the door.

"I never thought I live to see the day, where I actually wanted to find the Crocodile safe and sound." Hook mumbled as he fell behind Emma. Emma couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." She quipped.

"That there is lass, that there is."

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

 _I love you_

I jolt awake from my dream, it had seemed so real. I turn over almost expecting to see Peter but no one is there. I lay back down on my back, I could have sworn….Wishful thinking I suppose. With a sigh, I scoot up along the headboard so I was in a sitting position, before swinging my legs over the edge. Time to start my day, I guess.

I left my room and padded softly down the hallway so I wouldn't wake Felix if he was still asleep. Then I came to the top of the stairs. Great. Stairs were proving to be my enemy, even going down them. I can't see over my stomach to see where I'm placing my feet and there's always too many of these dang step things. After completing my exercise I decided to treat myself with food. I waddled to the kitchen and grabbed the tea kettle and filled it with water. I set it on the stovetop and fired the thing up. I then raided one of the cabinets for frying pan and placed on the burned next to the kettle. I was thinking eggs and…bacon, lots and lots of bacon.

With my menu finalized I made my way over to the fridge. I was about to open the door when I noticed a note taped on the outside.

 _Aria,_

 _David and Emma called me in to hunt down the witch responsible for out return. If it's who we think it is, you could be in some manner of trouble. I have put a protection spell around the house. Do not leave unless I or one of the Charmings comes for you._

 _Stay safe,_

 _Mom_

"Harm? A protection spell?" I asked out loud, "What the hell is going on in this town?"

3333333

"Oh, Ivyanne," I said in relief, when I opened the front door. I had called her all in a panic, because I hadn't felt the baby moved since my fight with Peter. I hadn't really noticed it, until the baby didn't start pounding away at my stomach when I ate the bacon. I screamed for Felix and he calmed me down enough to give the midwife a call, "I wasn't expecting you to get here this quickly, but I'm so glad that you did."

"Well it sounded like you were at on verge of hitting DEFCON 1." She said stepping into the house carrying a large brown paper bag."

"Come let's go to the kitchen," I said. Ivyanne nodded and followed after me. We entered the room and she placed her bag on the counter and began rummaging through it.

"Now, there's no need to panic if the baby hasn't moved for a while. A growing child needs rest too."

"See Little Fish, I told you everything was fine." Felix's voice sounded from behind me. I shot him a look over my shoulder before turning back to Ivyanne.

"I know, but the last time I felt the baby even squirm was before my fight with Peter."

"You probably did more damage to your blood pressure than anything else, babies are resilient like that."

I sighed in relief. She smiled and pulled a jug of orange juice from her bag.

"Here it is," she said holding a jug up for me to see.

"Orange juice?" I asked confused.

"Trust me," she said before turning to one of the cabinets to get a glass. She returned and began pouring the juice, "You see babies move less right before you go into labor, you may be farther along then you thought."

"It will be nice when you're less moody, Little Fish." Felix chimed in from his perch against the doorframe.

"And it will be nice when you're less of a dick, Felix." I shot back. He just grinned irritating me even more. I heard Ivyanne quietly laughing at us.

"So when's your next doctor's appointment?" Ivyanne asked, once she stopped laughing.

"This coming Wednesday." I told her, "It will be Felix's first time seeing the baby, and Doctor Whale said we'll check to see what gender the baby is."

"Do you mind if I tag along, so I can check out the hospital and everything for when you deliver?"

"That would be fine, the appointment is at 2."

"Wonderful." She said, "Now drink up."

"Oh, right." I said taking the glass in front of me and downing it. As I put the glass down, I started to feel some movement and then finally a kick. I touch my stomach, "Whoa."

Ivyanne chuckles and puts her hand on my stomach to feel the baby's movement.

"Works every time."

"Got any other fancy tricks?" I asked her.

"Tons," she said, "And I will be here every step of the way. I am not letting you have this baby without me."

3333333

 _Regina's Perspective:_

"I'll take the inside, you take the outside and in about an hour we'll switch," I told Pan as we came upon the house. Pan nodded. I sighed and got out of the car. That had to have been the most awkward car ride I have ever had. He didn't say anything, not one crack about my past of being the Evil Queen or any accusation that I had stolen Aria from him. Nothing. He just stared out the window like a sullen teenager who doesn't think it's cool being seen talking to adult. Frankly, I would have taken the accusations over the silence.

Pan got out of the car after me and headed to the woods nearby without so much as a word, leaving me with the house. Teenagers. I locked my car and made my way to the sidewalk that led to the house. As I my foot touched the pavement, I heard a twig snap behind me.

"Pan?" I called out. "Is that you?"

No response. So I figured it had to be an animal and kept going. Then I heard the sound again. I spun around, ready to defend myself.

"Show yourself you winged freak!" I taunted the beast. A figure stepped out from behind a tree, but before I cold discern who it was an arrow whizzed toward my head. I managed to move my head out the way and caught it in the air. Seeing as I was safe I turned to glare at my assailant.

"Apologies, m'lady." A man called out, "I thought you were the Wicked Witch."

"And I thought you were a flying monkey," I quipped.

"I do hope my mistake hasn't cost me my head, Your Majesty." He asks as he walks to me.

"So you know you I am?"

"Your reputation in the Enchanted Forest precedes you."

"I didn't happen to catch your name." I said to him.

"Robin of Locksley, at your service." He says holding his hand out for me to shake. I give him an intrigued smile and drop his arrow into his awaiting hand.

"The thief?"

"Well, as we're tossing labels around, aren't you technically known as the Evil Queen?"

"I prefer Regina." I told him, "You think you can bring down the Wicked Witch with sticks?"

"Well I'm certainly going to try."

"Well let's hope your efforts are rewarded, because I just so happen to know a little mermaid who would be devastated if I came home one day to tell her one of her favorite heroes was dead."

"One of her favorites you say?" he asked a little smug, "And who is this fan?"

"My daughter, Aria."

"The girl who's with Pan?" he asked.

"Was with Pan," I corrected, "they're in the middle of a rough patch."

"That's too bad." Robin commented, "Hope things work out."

"I'm afraid we're too late," I said changing the topic abruptly. Robin gave me a confused look, "The Witch. She's long gone."

"Well perhaps she left a trail." He said.

"I was hoping the same thing." I responded, "I was planning on searching the house, while Pan searches the ground."

"Well you got yourself another pair of eyes."

"I don't remember asking for one," I said walking past him towards the house.

"You didn't." He replied. I smiled to myself before turning around to face him.

"Just don't get in my way."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I could feel my forehead scrunch up in confusion. That phrase it sounded so familiar.

"Have we met before?" I asked him.

"I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you." He answered, walking past me. "Unless, of course, it was during the pesky year not one can recall. All the more reason to find this witch. Perhaps she can offer some insight into out lost memories."

Maybe so, in fact I'm betting on it. With a small smile and I followed after him.

3333333

"Nothing useful here," I tell Robin after I finished another sweep of the kitchen, "Mmm…unfortunately."

"What? So none of these properties contain magical properties?"

"Well, a good witch covers her tracks." I respond, walking back over to a shelf I had skimmed over earlier, "But a better one can uncover them. We'll find her. Just be patient."

"You know, I've heard many stories about the great and terrible Evil Queen." Robin started, "But from this angle the 'evil' moniker seems somewhat of an overstatement. Bold and audacious, perhaps, but not evil."

I smiled before turning around to face him.

"The name served me well. Fear is quite an effective tool."

With a strange look on his face, Robin stalks towards me. He leaned in and just when I thought I had figured out his plan, he doesn't kiss me. He reaches past me to grab one of the bottles on the shelf.

"What about this?" he asks, holding the bottle up for my inspection, "Is this magical."

I looked at the bottle and rolled my eyes.

"Not exactly," I told him, "But it is a liquid that can conjure courage, give strength, or even act as a love potion of sorts."

Robin lifts up his eyebrows in intrigued by the liquid's qualities. I chuckled.

"It's called whiskey." I continued, "And no, it's not magical. Especially the next day."

"Oh." He said recognition dawning on his face. He reached over my head and brings back down two glasses.

"You wanna have a drink? Now?"

"Well, in the last few days, we've survived a curse, woken up in an entirely new realm, and forgotten a year of our lives. " He explained, as he poured the whiskey "I'd say we've earned it, wouldn't you?"

He turns and offers me a glass. I looked down at his hand as I reached out for the glass and noticed the tattoo on his arm.

 _You need love._

 _You're going to help me find another soul mate?_

 _There he is. The guy with the lion tattoo._

It was him. The man from the tavern.

"That drink is going to have to wait." Pan's voice spoke from the entrance of the room. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Why? Did you find something?" I asked trying to distract myself from my revelation.

"The Prince called." Pan responded, "They found Rumple. Emma's tracking him right now in the western woods."

"Well, then what are we standing around for? " Robin asked, "Let's go find the Dark One."

33333333

 _Peter's Perspective:_

I teleported the three of us into the western woods, and Regina immediately enacted a locator spell on the Savior. We followed the trail through the woods and finally came upon three figures.

"Emma! Gold!" Regina calls out and rushes over to them, "Oh my God! Is he?"

"He's dead." I heard the Savior say brokenly, "Neal's dead."

What? My nephew dead? How?"

"What happened?" Robin Hood asked walking towards the group.

"The witch had taken me before the curse came, she locked me up. My son and Belle tracked me down." My brother answered, "The Witch killed him and I absorbed him to keep him alive. But it was too much for the both of us, too many voices."

"Where's Zelena?" I asked Rumple announcing my presence.

"Sh—She's posing as a mid-wife. Something about an old score to settle."

"No." I breath out, "Aria."

3333333

"Ready?" Emma asked as we all stood in front of Regina's door. We all nodded. I was more than ready to roast the Bitch. "1…2...3!"

On three she threw the door open and we all flooded into the house. We all began spreading out searching for the Witch.

"What the hell is going on?" Aria demanded as she appeared in a doorway. Felix was right behind her, but when he noticed me he slipped in front of her. I growled. I wasn't going to hurt it was him who let the witch in the house.

"Where's the mid-wife?" Regina asked.

"Ivyanne? Why? What's going on?" Aria asked confused.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"In the bathroom why?"

Regina pointed towards a hallway towards my right. Hook and the Prince nodded and drew out their swords and made towards the opening. I followed after him. The Prince stopped in front of a door, and motioned me forward, letting me defend my family. I nodded, and counted to three in my head before kicking the door open.

All three of us held up our weapons ready for a fight, but she wasn't there.

"She had to know we were coming." The Prince theorized.

"Damn it!" I exclaim, kicking the door again.

"Peter?" Aria's voice called out, "What's going on?"

I turn towards her and walk over to her and lift my hand to her face to check for injuries and spells that might have been placed on her. For a moment she leans into my touch, but then she catches herself and pulls back.

"Peter." She warns. I sigh and let go of her face.

"Ivyanne," I start, "is Zelena in disguise."

"No," Aria said upset, "No, you're just trying to take her away so you're the only person I can turn to."

"Aria…"

"He's telling the truth, love, the Crocodile confirmed it. He said she was posing as a mid-wife to settle an old score."

"So it's really her?" she asked looking me in the eye.

"Yes," I tell her. I see fear flash in her eyes like signal lights, "Shh...Shh…love. She's never going to touch you again."

I tell her this as I rub her arms. This time she allows my comfort. She doesn't look convinced, so I take her chin in my hand and force her to look me in the eye.

"I promise you this, Aria Jones, she will never touch you or our child again."

That caught her attention and her fear turned into confusion. I ignored the unspoken question and pulled her into my chest. She may reject me later but I needed to know that right now she was okay.

3333333

 _Let me know what you guys think. And if I don't get another chapter out in the next few says I want to Happy Thanksgiving everybody! Also for those going out on Black Friday, stay safe._


	8. Chapter 8: Set Free the Monkeys

**Chapter 8: Set Free the Monkeys**

 **AN:** _I am both stalling and inspired so you get another chapter sooner than I had anticipated. Ohh..the power of procrastination, you do everything but what you are supposed to be doing like data reports and reflections. Anyway, Dr. Whale shall be making an announcement in this chapter that you all have been waiting for, so enjoy._

 **Cleo9427:** _It's true what they say, "All Children Grow Up," not even Peter Pan can escape that fate. Personally, my second favorite Peter Pan film is Hook. A grown up Pan was a very interesting way to go._

 **crocgirl9219:** _Thanks!_

 **terriblecupcake732:** _Neither did I but I was bitten by the writing bug. Well, that and I tend to procrastinate on my school work and this is one of the many things I do before I actually do what I'm supposed to be doing._

 **Pan'sLittleLostGirl:** _Yeah I figured the first step in to adulthood was to have relationship troubles. It's like a rite of passage._

 _3333333_

 _Aria's Perspective:_

Baelfire was gone, and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I shall miss the boy who ran with us for a time back in Neverland before his desertion and his eventual departure. I don't think I'll miss Neal. I suppose that it's horrible to say, but we were never close. However I can sympathize with Emma and Henry, I know what it's like to lose a person who is dear to you. And with my impending motherhood, I could even feel for Gold. I would never want to bury my own child, that's not how it's supposed to go. It was the parents that grew old and then one day our children would put us in the ground, comforted by the fact we lived a long life.

I stood next to Regina at the funeral with Peter on my other side. Since they had uncovered Ivyanne's identity, he had been dropping by Regina's about three times a day to check on me. His little visits were not helping my plans for the two of us to get some distance. I just wanted some space to figure things out and he just kept showing up. He had also been acting oddly, like he was uncomfortable in his own skin. And he was bringing me food, offering to rub my feet, and yesterday I swear I saw him with a baby book. Yet when I got closer it turned out to be a book about farming. It was all just odd.

I watch as they lowered Neal into the ground. My father stepped up first and used the shovel to collect some dirt before letting spill into the grave. David was next, followed by his wife, Regina, Belle, Peter, me, then Henry and Emma. After she went, Felix and some of the Lost Boys who were friends with Bae back in Neverland came forward and finished filling in the hole.

After seeing the numbers of people that had come to see Neal off today, I do not envy the Wicked Bitch her fate. She had messed with two of the worst families you could mess with: The Charmings' and Peter's. She wouldn't just be killed when all was said and done, no she would be decimated.

3333333

After the ceremony, everyone went to Granny's for the funeral dinner. Felix and I walked together, refusing a ride from Regina. Felix still was distrustful of cars and I needed to stretch my legs. I had been antsy since I heard of Zelena's return and how she so easily tricked me. I had to constantly be moving, much to everyone's annoyance including my child's. I just didn't feel safe, like I couldn't put my guard down for a second.

It took us only twenty minutes to reach the diner. Normally it would have only taken ten, but that was before I was carrying a bowling ball around. Everyone had already arrived and it looked like some of them were already on their second drinks. Emma was in the back throwing darts at the board like it was Zelena's head, which verily well could be in her mind. The Witch really didn't understand who she had just pissed off. Peter was there as well in my favorite booth. I froze when I saw him there, thankful he was not facing the door.

"Why don't we sit with the Evil Queen?" Felix said, pointing to the table my mother had taken near the counter. I nodded grateful he had found me an out. We walked over to her, and took the seats across from her. She gave us a small smile when she saw us.

"How was your walk?" she asked.

"Good, it was nice to stretch a bit, and Ivy-." I started to say before stopping myself, "The witch said walking was good for the baby."

"And I checked it on the magic search thing, apparently not everything the Bitch said was a lie." Felix said. Regina reached out and took my hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from her," she apologized, "I've should have been around more, background checked her, or-"

"Regina," I said cutting her off, "You've never met Zelena, how would you have known who she was? I knew, and I let her in. If anyone's to blame for my involvement with her, it's me."

"Well she won't fool us again." Felix promised. Regina nodded in agreement.

"How would you like some food?" Regina asked, rising from her seat.

"Yes, two of everything." I told her. She smiled and shook her head, before walking over to the counter. Once she had left I leaned my head against Felix's arm. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"We'll eat and then I'll take you home, okay?" Felix said. I nodded. He then moved his arm so it was wrapped around shoulder. He allowed me a moment to adjust before laying his head on top of mine. We stayed like that for about a minute when Ruby walked by. My brother's head picked up and I looked up to see him following her with his gaze. I rolled my eyes.

"Just go." I said. He looked down at me to see if I was really okay with it. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. He grinned and got up and headed straight for Ruby.

"It's not your fault," I heard Peter's voice say. I looked up and saw him standing a few feet away.

"What?"

"It's not your fault," he repeated, "It's mine."

"Peter, you're not the one wh-."

"No, I wasn't. But I was in the house with you the first time she came over. And I didn't notice anything about her. If I hadn't driven you away, I would have caught her sooner. She would have never touched you." He said angrily.

"Peter…"

"I failed you. But I will not do so again. I meant what I said the other day. She will never lay a hand on y-."

A gust of wind and the banging of the front door cut off his promise. We all turned and saw Zelena , wearing her real face, appear in the entrance.

"My condolences." She greeted. Peter growled and teleported from his spot off the table to between me and the Witch, "I'm so sorry I missed the funeral. I could never pass up a wake. Oh, did I miss speeches? Shall I make one? I mean, I am, after all responsible."

"Emma, no." I heard Mary Margret say from the back of the room, "Too many people will get hurt."

"Listen to you mother. She's right." Zelena agreed, "Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is gonna have to deal with the Dark One. Ahh…Aria dear, there you are."

"Take another step and you're dead, Witch." Peter warned lowly.

"Don't worry. I'm not here for your baby." Zelena said, "Not today anyway."

Peter growled, and made to lunge at her, but I grabbed his arm stopping him. Mary Margret was right, there were too many people here for a wicked showdown.

"Then why are you here?" Regina inquired.

"Now that my cover's blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister."

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Why you, of course, Regina."

"What?" Emma exclaimed.

"I'm an only child." Mother informed Zelena.

"Cora lied to you, Regina." Zelena said bitterly, "I'm your sister. Half, if you want to get technical."

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Oh, well, you shouldn't. It's a lot to swallow. Which is why I've brought a gift to help."

"I don't want a gift from you."

"Oh. But you shall have it. You see, my gift to you is this sad, sad day." Zelena said stalking closer to Regina, "Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to learn the truth and you must believe it. And then meet me on Main Street tonight. Say, sundown."

"And then what?" Regina asked amused.

"Then I'll destroy you."

"This isn't the Wild West."

"No dear, it's the Wicked West." She snarled in Regina's face. She then turns to face the crowd, "And then I want everyone to be there to see the Evil Queen lose."

"I don't lose." Regina said.

"Neither do I."

I snorted. Bother Peter and Zelena whipped their heads to look at me. Peter was pleading with his eyes for me to be quiet.

"Have something to add, mermaid." Zelena asked. Peter shook his head at me, but I couldn't stop myself.

"You do loose. A lot actually or don't you remember your defeat in Oz and Neverland?" I asked her, "Because I surely have not forgotten the look on your face as you were kicked out of our realm."

Zelena snarled and started to come at me, but both Peter and Felix got in her way.

"You'll get yours one day, little mermaid, and your child will be mine."

"Like hell!" I roared and tried to get past Felix and Peter. Zelena began laughing at me and my efforts to shake loose my bodyguards.

"You were always so fun to get riled up, must be all that pirate blood in you." Zelena taunted, "See you tonight, sis."

Zelena spun on her heel and strutted out of the diner laughing maniacally as she went. Once she was gone, Peter and Felix loosened their grip.

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you Tiger Lily?" Felix asked. I just growled at him. Neptune, I was turning into Peter.

3333333

 _The Charmings' Perspective:_

"So Cora never said anything?" David asked Regina.

"I think I would remember if my mother told me she had a love child with a scarecrow."

"It doesn't matter is Zelena is your sister of not, "Emma said, "she wants you dead. Any idea why?"

"I never even met her before today." Regina defended herself.

"Doesn't mean you didn't do something to piss her off." Emma replies.

"You did manage to step on a lot of toes back in our world." Tinkerbell added.

"Well none of them were green."

"Then there's the missing year. Maybe you did something to her then." Granny put in her two cents.

"Stick to the lasagna, lady." Regina snapped, "It's starting to sound an awful like you're all on her side."

Annoyed Regina pushed off the counter and hopped down from her seat and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked her.

"To find out exactly what this witch thinks I did to her." Regina replied. She threw open the door and exited the place.

"Where are you really going?" Pan's voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Pan leaning against one of the outdoor tables.

"To my crypt." Regina answered him, "I have some of my mother's things, maybe something about Zelena's identity could be in there."

"Would you like a second pair of eyes?" he asked. Regina narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion, before nodding in acquiesces.

"Well then, lead on your Majesty." Pete said, sweeping into a mock bow. Regina rolled her eyes and started walking. Pan grinned and fell instep behind her.

3333333

 _Peter's Perspective:_

"You've had dealings with Zelena in the past, right?" Regina asked as we rifled through her mother's things.

"Unfortunately."

"During any of those times did she mention who she was?"

"Not really," I responded, "But then again we really didn't chat."

"Point taken."

"David, Belle, and Tink are locking down Main Street," the Savior said announcing her presence, "just in case this fight actually happens."

"Good, I'll have the Lost Boys work crowd control." I told her.

"That would be great, "Emma said surprised at my offer, "So have you guys found anything? Regina?"

"U—hh…a letter." Regina answered turning to face us.

"What does it say?" Emma asked.

"Zelena is my sister."

"Well this family tree just gets more bloody complicated as time goes on, doesn't it?"

"What else does it say?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Regina answered, "It's my fight. I got it handled."

She then storms past me and the Savior, heading towards the stairs. Emma turns to me after she's left.

"What the hell was in that letter?" She asked.

"Knowing Cora more questions than answers."

3333333

 _Felix's Perspective:_

After the Wicked Witch's power display at the diner I took Aria back to the Regina's house. I helped her up the stairs, and in to her room. She kicked off her shoes and crawled on top of the bed. She started messing with her pillows before settling down. Once she was comfortable, she looked over at me.

"Can you stay?" she asked in a small voice, "Just until I fall asleep, like you used to."

"Sure, Little Fish." I told her. She smiled and closed her eyes burrowing down in to her pillows. I smiled at her, before turning to her bookshelf. I grabbed Hook off the shelf, deciding to give it another look, before walking over to the window seat. It was the best vantage point; I could both watch her and the perimeter.

It did not take long for Little Fish to fall asleep. Since she had gotten pregnant she had been napping a lot. The magic search thing told me that it was normal. Even though she was out for the count I continued to stay. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight now that the Witch had threatened her in front of me. It was bad enough I allowed her into this house.

 _Buzzz…Buzzz…Buzz…_

I look down at the buzzing communication device. Buzzing meant someone was trying to talk to me, most of the time the mirror on the front told me who. Peter's face popped up. I debated answering it for a moment before pressing the green button.

"Hello." I greeted in monotone

"Felix." Peter said in the same tone, "Is Aria there? She didn't answer her phone."

"She's asleep."

"Oh," he said sadly, that was new. But then again Little Fish has never purposefully left him before.

"Did you want something, Pan?"

"Yes, the heroes and I are heading to Zelena's house to talk to my brother." Peter informed me, "I wanted to make sure that she stayed in the barrier, just in case something went wrong."

"I won't let anything happened to her." I told him.

"Yes, like you did when you let the Witch in the house." Peter accused me. I growled.

"I seem to recall you spending sometime in this house with the Witch as well, brother." I gritted out.

"I'm sending Tootles, Lucas, and Nibs over to Regina's place." He said ignoring the jab.

"Two of them are children, Pan."

"I know," he said, "that's why I'm sending them to her."

With that said he hung up. What was that supposed to mean?"

3333333

 _The Charmings' Perspective:_

"We're clear," Emma yelled to Bell, running out of the house with her parents, Pan, and Tink, "There's not sign of Zelena. It looks like she's still keeping Gold in the cellar."

Belle nodded and raced to the storm cellar hatch and flung the door open. Without waiting for the others she began descending down the stairs.

"Rumple?" She called out into the darken pit.

"Bell?" Gold asked incredulously.

"I've come to free you," she said,

"No, leave. Leave! You have no idea what that witch will make me do to you if she catches us."

"I'm not afraid, "Belle says laughing darkly, "You could never hurt me."

"No, it's futile," Rumpelstiltskin protests, "As long as she had the dagger, I cannot leave. "

"I'm not leaving without you."

"It's not worth the risk."

"Just try," Belle pleads holding her hand out. Hesitantly he takes her hand and she helps pull him up, "You just have to believe in us."

Gold stood up and shuffled closer to the door. He leans in like he's going to kiss her, but turns away at the last moment.

"Run!" he yells.

"What?"

"Run!" he repeats, "Go!"

Belle gives a confused look, but it doesn't last for long. The dark room fills with smug laughter. Belle looks towards the source and sees Zelena in a corner wielding the Dark One dagger.

"Well, don't mind me." Zelena spoke, "Carry on, I was just enjoying the show."

Belle lets go off Rumple's hand, spins around and takes off. She stumbles a few times up the step, but manages to make it outside.

"Belle?" Emma asks.

"Over here!" David calls us. Belle runs towards his voice.

"It was a trick," Belle sobbed, "She was toying with us."

Belle runs right to Tink, who catches her and pulls her in for a hug.

"Zelena sends a message." Gold's voice booms out, "She will face Regina without interference. The next time you try to stop her, I will kill you."

He then ducks back into his the cellar closing the door.

"Well seems she still the dramatic one." Pan said.

333333

 _Peter's Perspective:_

"No one's seen Regina since this afternoon at the vault," Emma told me, "Where is she?"

"The Evil Queen has never backed down from a fight in her life, I doubt she'll start now Savior." I told her.

"If she doesn't get here soon that Witch could take it out on all of us." Tinkerbell chimed in.

"Let's get everybody out of here before that happens." David said, before turning to me, "Pan."

"LOST BOYS!" I yelled out. All my men gathered around us, "Clear the main roadway. I want a two block radius all the way around this spot."

They nodded and took off to their job and began herding people off the street.

"Thank-you, Peter." The Prince said. Surprised by his praise, I just nodded, "All right everybody, let's clear the street. "

"No one is going anywhere." Zelena voice rang over the murmurs of the crowd. Everyone turns to look in the direction her voice is coming from. "This show needs an audience. Out of my way munchkin."

"I'm a dwarf," the dwarf she tried to shove away protested.

"That's even worse."

I snorted. Snow White shot me a warning glare. Sorry, but its true Your Highness.

"Where is she? Hmm?" Zelena asks. "Don't tell me, she's a coward. Well, this isn't good. For any of you. If my sister's not here in five minutes, I'm going to let the Dark One off his leash."

3333333

 _Regina's Perspective:_

"Anybody else want to give it a go?" Zelena heckles the crowd.

"I do." I told her. She turns and gives me a wicked grin, "Didn't anyone tell you?" Black is my color.

"Bu it looks so much better on me." Zelena replied with a laugh, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

"I couldn't let my sister off that easily."

"Oh. So you've finally accepted me into the family?"

"I've accepted that we shared a mother, yes." I corrected, "But I still have one question. What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asks with a sneer, "You were born."

That tears it. I reached up and slapped her across the face. Her head was flung to the side and her lip began to bleed.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." I said with a snarl.

"Rumpelstiltskin can't save you this time." Zelena hissed, "He should have chosen me."

"Who?" I asked.

"Who else? Rumpelstiltskin."

"That's what this is about? You're jealous of me."

I laughed at her angry expression before flicking my hand and sending a stoplight right for. She manages to deflect it. She sent it flying into the crowd scattering the onlookers.

"You still don't realize what you had." Zelena said, "You never did. You got everything I ever wanted. And you didn't even deserve it! But I'm going to take it all from you."

Angrily she emits a powerful wave of magic, sending me flying into a car.

"Ahh…" I grunted out. With a growl I slid off the car and stalked towards my sister creating a fireball in my hand. I go to throw it at her, but she casts a spell and the fire turns green before extinguishing. Her hand shoots out and grabs my throat.

"You can't beat me, little sis." She taunts me, "Everything Rumpelstiltskin taught you, he taught me, too. But I was the better student."

She smirks and then throws me into the clock face on the Tower. My mind was growing fuzzy as I landed painfully on the catwalk. Zelena's laugh pierced through the fog as she appeared in the front.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me." I told her.

"I never said I wanted to kill you." Zelena corrected, "I said I wanted to destroy you. And to do that, I need you heart."

She snarled and shoved her hand into my chest. Her hand dug around in my ribcage not finding what she's looking for.

"Where is it?" she screamed.

"Our mother taught me one thing, never bring your heart to a witch fight. Something you'd know if she hadn't abandoned you." I hissed, lunging for her. She backs up escaping my reach.

"You haven't won, Regina. I will get your heart. I will get everything you ever head!"

She grew more and more angry as she ranted. She finished her speech by snapping her fingers and calling her broom to her. Fleeing, is she?"

"Not today."

She huffed and got on her broom and flew away. I heard the door fling open behind me.

"You all right?" Emma asked.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"I quipped. I heard footsteps climbing up the stairs, and coming around to me.

"My brother disappeared. We thought she got what she wanted." Pan said.

"What that she defeated me?" I asked, "Hardly."

"You won?" Mary Margret asked.

"Well, don't act so surprised." I snapped as I stood up, "As it turns out, Zelena wanted my heart. It's a good thing I wasn't stupid enough to bring it with me."

"Any idea why she want it?" David asked.

"Well she got your courage. And she wants my heart." I said, and then a thought comes to mind, "Those are ingredients."

"For what? A curse." Emma asked.

"But we're already in Storybrooke." Mary Margret said, "And we've already lost our memories. What else could she do to us?"

"I know those ingredients," Peter said scrunching up his eyebrows, "I just can't remember the spell, but it's not a curse. I remembering it being bad, something I wasn't even willing to try."

3333333

I limped my way home, and entered the house. I locked up and then leaned against the door with a sigh.

"You're alive?" Aria exclaimed. I looked up to see her rushing down the stairs as fast as she could. I pushed off the door to meet her at the bottom.

"Why is everyone so surprised by that?"

"Sorry, but Zelena…"

"I know she can be a bit much." I deadpanned.

"Are you alright though?" she asked.

"Nothing a good night's sleep shouldn't fix."

"How about some hot chocolate?" Aria asked.

"That sounds perfect."

She grinned, and looped her arm with mine. The two of us walked into the kitchen, and Aria released me to collect stuff for hot chocolate. She lit the stove and got to work. While she worked I leaned against the island.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said softly, "I can start picking names."

"What names are you thinking about?"

"Well for a girl I'm thinking of River-Rose or Serena. And for a boy I'm thinking Liam after my Uncle or Jack."

"I think whatever name you choose will be perfect."

She beamed at me and when back to her work. Felix came in once the chocolate was almost done and leaned against the doorpost keeping an eye on the room. I smiled to myself, Zelena was wrong she would never win. I wouldn't let her take this from me, this family I've gained. She was going to have a hell of a fight on her hands.

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

The next morning, we all piled in Regina's car to make our way to the hospital. I was so excited I almost didn't finish my breakfast. I ended up scarfing it all down anyway and quickly got dressed. Felix was laughing at me the whole time, but I could tell he was excited as well. This was the first time he would see the baby.

Like everything in this town, it only took us ten minutes to make it to the hospital. Felix helped me out of the car, and the three of us walked to the entrance. As we got closer to the front door, I noticed a figure pacing in front the entrance.

"Peter?" I asked in surprise. He immediately brightened.

"Oh, good. I was afraid I had missed the appointment." Peter said.

"No, it's in about 10 minutes."

"Good, shall we?" He said making a sweeping motion to the sliding doors. Giving him an odd look I nodded and took Felix's hand and went inside. I was confused on why he was here. I thought he didn't want this life. If he thinks he can fix things by playing an act it's not going to happen.

Regina went to the front desk and signed me in. The nurse directed us to sit down in the waiting room, until Doctor Whale was available. The wait was short, and then Doctor Whale came in and stood in the middle of the room facing me.

"Well are you ready to see if you're buying pink or blue?" Doctor Whale asked. I nodded. He smiled and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. He motioned to the others and led us to the examination room. He directed me to sit down on the chair and leaned it back. Regina came over and helped me lift my shirt to still allow me to have some privacy. Whale rubbed the jelly on my belly, with both my boys watching him like a hawk. Once he had evened out the jelly, he took the sensor and rolled it over my stomach.

"Okay," Dr. Whale said, "Any moment now, we should see something."

Soon the image began to come into focus, revealing my baby."

"Wow." I heard Felix uttered quietly. I smiled.

"Ready, to find out what you're having?"

"Yes."

He moved the sensor over the stomach.

"See that right there," Dr. Whale said pointing a spot on the screen, "Congratulation Ms. Jones and Mr. Pan you're having a boy."

"A boy." I said happily tears stinging my eyes, "Liam."

Peter merged into my vision walking closer to the screen. He got up in front of and touched the screen where the baby's head was. He looked fascinated. He barely even glanced at Liam last time, but this time it was like he couldn't look away.

"Look Aria," he said in awe, "It's our son."

3333333

 _Well there it is ladies and gentlemen, Paria is having a boy. Still haven't decided if he's going to be Liam Jones or Liam Pan, I'll get to it later. Hope everyone is enjoying their holiday. Review and let me know what you guys think._


	9. Chapter 9: A Sentimental Man

**Chapter 9: A Sentimental Man**

 **AN:** _And the creative juices keep flowing. I hope you guys like the last chapter and Paria's baby announcement. I feel like a boy is the right way to bring Peter into this baby thing full swing. Maybe one day though Pan will have little princess._

 **Cleo9427:** _Yeah that was definitely in the pros column for a girl, and maybe down the road there will be a River-Rose or whatever name Paria decides. And I know right, I'm surprised myself how the words seem to flow right out. Hopefully it makes up for my long hiatus._

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

"I figured we can move Felix down the hall and put the baby's room here," Regina said opening the door to Felix's room.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked looking up at my brother. He nodded.

"I'll just pack up," he said moving into the room. He grabbed his bag from underneath the be and started stuffing his clothes in it. Once he was done, he took the bag and walked back out in the hallway and plopped the bag on the floor.

"Good, now that, that's settled. Let's clear the room shall we?" Regina asked. She then made a swirling motion with her hands and everything in the room disappeared. A clean slate. I moved inside the room and looked around. I held my hands up like I was taking a picture trying to envision what I wanted in the nursery.

"Hardwood floors," I said, "the night sky, a pirate ship. That's it. We could make it look like the deck of the Jolly Rodger. Just you know with less alcoholic vomit stains, and cannons."

"What no jungle theme?" Felix asked.

"I didn't grow up in a jungle, I grew up on a pirate ship." I said in annoyed tone, "I think Liam would like it too."

Felix smiled and held his hands up in surrender.

"I think a pirate ship theme is perfect." Regina said coming over to me to rub my shoulders.

"Thank-you." I told her.

"We'll just need a little of this," Regina said releasing magic, "And some stars."

Magic swirled around the room in a purple cloud. It worked away on the room for a few minutes before dissipating, revealing a totally new room. There were dark hardwood floors that match the wooden design that creeped up a fourth of the wall. The rest of the wall was painted to look like the night sky with several constellations dotting the wall. There was a platform on one end of the room that led up to a window, and on the elevated deck was a decorative wheel. The crib had a bow making it look like a pirate ship and had a mobile with interchanging pirate flags and miniature ships.

"It's beautiful, Regina," I said running my hand over the rocking chair in the corner.

"Lots of adventures to be had in this room." Felix said poking his head in a toy chest that looked like one that held treasure.

"Check the door." Regina said. I cocked my head at her before doing what she said. On the door was a blue striped life preserver hanging off a pirates hook, and written on it in black lettering were the words: _Captain Liam._ I laughed when I saw that, it was just so cute.

"I'm sure he'll be the terror of the seven seas, if he's anything like you." Felix said. I glared up at him.

"I was adorable and you know it." I responded. He rolled his eyes and went back to exploring the room.

"I thought we could go clothes shopping for the baby tomorrow. Get breakfast at Granny's, maybe some ice cream later on, make a real day out of it."

"That sounds great, Mom, thank-you." I said hugging her. She squeezes me right back, "And this time we have a ready and able Lost Boy to carry all our bags."

Mom laughed at that.

"What about a Lost Boy?" Felix asked, picking up only a little bit of what I whispered to Regina.

"Oh, nothing." I said as Regina and I shared conspiratorial looks. Felix narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not buying my act for one bit.

"So where will I be staying now?" He asked.

"Right, just follow me." Mom said, leaving the room. Felix followed after her, picking him bag up as he went. He turned around for a moment to make an "I'm watching you" gesture, before continuing down the hall. I smiled after my family before entering deeper into the nursey. I walked over the crib.

"What do you think baby?" I asked. His response was a series of kicks, which I took to mean that he was more than excited to come out and see his new room. I ran my fingers over the crib and I couldn't help but remember the one in Peter and I's room back at the cliff. It had a dark wood finish, with an intricate design around the bottom and the top that look like swirling fairy dust. The mobile showed evidence of Peter's ego, but I happened to like the idea of tiny Peters looking after our child.

With a sigh I move back over to the rocking chair and take a seat. I push off and settle into a comfortable back and forth motion. I start rubbing my hands over bulging belly and begin to sing.

" _Now we are ready to head for the Horn,  
Weigh, hey, roll an' go!  
Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn,  
To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,  
Weigh, hey, roll and go!  
The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,  
To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Oh, man the stout caps'n and heave with a will,  
Weigh, hey, roll an' go!  
Soon we'll be drivin' her 'way up the hill.  
To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,  
Weigh, hey, roll and go!  
The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,  
To be rollickin' randy dandy O!"_

3333333

 _Regina's Perspective:_

 _Buzz…Buzz...Buzz…_

I looked up from my paperwork and over at the phone on my desk and saw Emma's name flash across the caller ID. I wonder what she wants. I hit the green button and hold it up to my ear.

"Ms. Swan?" I greeted.

"Hey," she said, she was hesitant but I could tell she had something "big" to ask.

"Just spit it out, Emma." I told her, "It would save us both some time."

"Okay. After last night I realized I'm tired of playing defense. We need to take the fight to Zelena."

I sniffed out a bitter laugh.

"Did you forget how I barely outwitted her last night?"

"I know, but last night you were alone. But I have magic and if you teach me, together we could have a real shot of defeating Zelena."

"Why does this sound so familiar?" I said mockingly.

"I wasn't ready then." Emma defended herself, "But I am now. Will you teach me?"

"If we do this, we do it my way. This isn't drinking stale coffee at a stakeout or whatever you did as a bail bondsperson. Magic is a way of life."

"I'm ready." Emma committed.

"Good, meet me at my vault in one hour."

"Okay, see you then."

"Good-bye, Ms. Swan." I said hanging up. I flipped through my contacts and found Felix. Aria was planning on taking a nap when I left for the office, so I assumed she would still be resting. Felix picked up on the third ring.

"Your Majesty," the boy greeted sarcastically.

'Felix," I responded, "I'm going to be home later than expected, Emma needs my help with something."

"Al right."

"Just let Aria know I'll bring home some pizza."

"Pizza? What's that?" the Lost Boy asked suspiciously.

"Food, Felix." I said with an aggravated sigh, "It's one of her favorites."

"Alright," Felix responded not fully convinced. I rolled my eyes.

"Call me if anything happens." I told him before hanging up. That boy more was more paranoid than I was, but at least I knew Aria would be safe. And I'll even admit I've come to like the boy. He was useful and his snark was a breath of fresh air in the land of butterflies. Never thought I would enjoy the company of Pan's minions, it's a strange world.

3333333

I arrived at the vault to see Emma shuffling around by the door. She looked up when she heard my footsteps.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Are you ready, Ms. Swan?" I asked her.

"To take down Zelena, yes."

"To learn magic?"

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Excellent." I say. I walk past her and open the crypt and lead her down into the vault. As we entered the magic chamber, I looked over my shoulder and made sure to catch Emma's eye.

"Don't touch anything." I warned her.

"How am I supposed to learn magic if I can't touch anything?" she asked.

"The same way I did with Rumple." I told her, "We're going to create a solid foundation first, and then build your skills from the ground up."

I spin around to look at her and see that she has ignored my warning and picked up animal paw. I stride over there and take it from her.

"I said, don't touch." I repeated, she managed to look somewhat admonished. I chose to take it and went back to searching for my book, "So, while we're here who's looking after Henry? The Un-Charmings?"

"Actually, Hook is." Emma responded.

"Well, those two have been spending a lot of time together lately." I commented as opened up my trunk.

"Hook's good with Henry," Emma says sounding surprised, "And Henry likes him."

"He's prone to violence, impulsive, and has a hook for a hand. What about him would a 12-year-old boy not like?" I asked sarcastically, "Plus he has this habit of abandoning children with the Evil Queen."

"I trust him. He brought me back to Storybrooke and he didn't have to."

"Of course he brought you back. "

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Seriously? You're going to pretend doesn't see the yearning looks and doe-y eyes?"

"I don't yearn." Emma deadpanned.

"Well, maybe. But he does." I told her. How can she not see it? I turn back to my trunk and pulled the book out that I needed. "Let's start with roots for incantations."

I opened the book to an easily spell and handed to Emma. She took one look at it, before looking back up at me like I was crazy.

"Are you kidding me right now? What language is this in, Spanish?"

"We're not making tapas. We're making magic. It's Elvish. Well, half-Elvish."

"I'm never going to get this." Emma said in defeat, "Is this how Rumple taught you? Just think about your training. What other methods did he use?"

"Rumple was a bully. He didn't suffer fools and he certainly didn't coddle his student. And if he tried to teach you how to swim and you couldn't learn, you drowned."

"Drowned?" she asked in disbelief. Yes, Ms. Swan drowned, as in metaphorically, not…

"That's it."

"That's what?" Emma asked suspiciously. I didn't answer, just raised my hand and teleported us to the rope bridge. Emma was about to learn magic the hard way.

3333333

 _Hook's Perspective:_

"So I hear your daughter is a mermaid as well," Ariel said as we walked down the street to the Crocodile's shop. I cursed the Prince a second time for getting me involved again. Not only was I to be reminded of my actions back in the Enchanted Forest, I was to suffer a reminder of my daughter as well. I had not seen her since the day I kept watch over her. She had sent Felix out with a sandwich to me and I had not reached back out to her. I didn't even go see what my grandchild was supposed to be.

"Yes," I answered shortly.

"Well, what's she like? What pod did her mother belong in?"

"A pod of the coast of Neverland." I answered ignoring the first question.

"A Neverland mermaid? She must have been very powerful. I hear all of them can control the weather, where I come from only mermen and royalty can do that."

"Yes, I learned very soon never to piss her off."

"Can your daughter control the weather?"

"Only when she's very upset." I said remembering the storm she caused in Neverland when she said she never wanted to see me again.

"What's her name?"

"Aria."

"Aria," she repeated, "That's a beautiful name. She must have a lovely song."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't heard her song shell since she was born, but her first song was the loveliest song in the world."

"I would love to meet her sometime." Ariel said.

"I'm sure she would enjoy that, after her mother left she hasn't had much interaction with other mermaids, positive ones anyway."

"Her mother left her?" Ariel asked.

"Ah, here we are." I said avoiding that conversation all together. Ariel smiled eagerly and opened the door.

"Belle?" she called out.

"Ariel?" Belle exclaimed, "Where have you been? I was worried I'd never see you again."

"I've been looking for Eric," the mermaid answered, "He's been missing since we all returned."

"We were hoping we could find something of his here." I said announcing my presence. Belle looked at me warily, before turning back to Ariel.

"Oh, of course, to see if he's in Storybrooke."

"Have you seen anything of his?" Ariel asked.

"I, uh…I only just started sorting through things, but, uh, don't despair. Let's start looking."

"Okay."

"Okay." Belle repeated looking at me with a nod. Eager to escape the two women, I made my way to the next room to search there. I duck under a curtain and entered the ac room. I scanned the room and notice a familiar object on top of a cabinet.

"I've been wondering where you went." I said to the spyglass as I went to pick it up. I pulled it out to its full length and placed it against my eye. I tested it out by scanning the room and notice a familiar crest on a gold clasp. It was the same one the mermaid had when she was searching for her Prince in the other realm. I lowered the spyglass, collapsed it and stuffed in my leather jacket. I made my way across the room and moved a few cloths out of the way. It was the cloak.

"That's Eric's!" Ariel's voice came up behind me, "How did you know it was his?"

"I, uh…I wasn't sure." I lied, "I saw the sea creature clasp and remembered it was from a maritime kingdom."

"He is! He was! And now he's here." She said. With a laugh she came over and threw her arms around my neck, "Thank-you!"

She released me and took the cloak of the stand it was on. She came up alongside Belle, who looped her arm through the mermaid's, and the two returned to the front room. With ah heavy sigh I followed after them. Belle took the cloak from Ariel and laid it on the front counter. She disappeared through another door and came back a moment later with a small vial. She walked over to the cloak and uncorked the bottle.

"This is the locator spell, "she said as she sprinkled the liquid over Prince Eric's property, "So whatever object it's poured on becomes enchanted and returns itself to its rightful owner. "

"Thank-you, Belle." The mermaid said to her friend, "I know you've been busy trying to find a way to break your Mr. Gold out of the Witch's control. You didn't have to do this."

Belle shook her head trying to regain her emotions.

"No, I did." Belle insisted, "You know, perhaps a little good news around here will be contagious."

At that moment the cloak slowly lifted into the air, before shooting off towards the door.

"Let's go!" the mermaid ordered before taking off after the bloody flying thing. Belle opens the door for us, and the mermaid and I follow after the cloak. We track across town to the docks, where it started to slow down.

"We must be getting close. Maybe he's on one of those boats." Ariel commented. The cloak began drifting downwards, rising one more time before it dropped into the ocean below.

"It must be searching…"Ariel said hopefully, but the cloak just twirled around before swimming to the bottom of the ocean, "If the spell worked and it's taken us to Eric, then he's gone."

She began to cry and turned to me for comfort. I lightly wrapped my good arm around her.

"I'm sorry." I told her. And I truly was. After a while she pulled away and moved closer to the harbor.

"I saved Eric from the sea once before." She told me, "I just never thought that I would lose him to it in the end."

"A sailor couldn't hope for a better resting place."

"Thank-you." She said quietly.

"I didn't do anything." I told her. Well, anything good.

"You found Eric's cloak. I would have never stopped looking for him. At least now, I know that our story is over. I just wish I knew how it ended. You're more than a pirate, Hook. You have a true heart. I'll always be grateful that you tried to help me."

She started to walk off back to town and I watched her go with a heavy heart. I was no hero, far from it. It was most likely I who signed the Prince's death warrant when I refused to give up the Jolly Roger. She's right she deserves to know what's happened to her Prince.

"Ariel! Wai!" I call after her. She slows down to a stop and looks back at me. I jog over to her.

"What is it?" she asks once I catch up to her.

"I have a confession." I replied, "I haven't been entirely truthful with you, with myself. You and I met before. Our paths crossed during the missing year."

"What?"

"Eric had been kidnapped by the pirate Black Beard. You asked me to find him."

"I-I don't understand." She stuttered, "Why didn't you say anything."

"Because I was too ashamed," I confessed to her, "I sacrificed saving your prince for my ship. I'm so sorry Ariel."

A myriad of emotions passed across her face before I felt the harsh sting of a slap on my cheek.

"You're a coward! And a monster!" she sentenced me. "You let a man die for your ship? What kind of person does that?"

"The kind who's empty." I answered truthfully, "Who believes that a ship can fill a void left by a broken heart."

"And that makes it okay?"

"No, it doesn't. I would give anything to take it back. To make things right."

"Anything?" she asked.

"Yes. Anything." I swore.

"How am I supposed to trust a man who no longer believes in love?"

"I still do."

"Then swear to me on it. This woman that broke your heart? Do you still love her?"

"Yes." I confessed.

"Then swear to me on her name."

"I swear on Emma Swan."

"Thank-you, Captain." She said in an odd tone, "That's exactly what I needed to hear."

She then reached into her sleeve and flung green glowing dust at my mouth. My hand immediately flew to my lips, to check the damage.

"What the hell?' I asked her. Ariel just smiled at me before disappearing behind a cloud of green smoke. When it settled down Zelena was standing in her place.

"Zelena? It was you? Where's Ariel?" I demanded reaching for my sword. She makes a motion with her hand and the sword is flying across the alley.

"Relax." She tells me, "She was never really here. After she left you on your beloved ship, she actually found where Black Beard had been keeping her prince."

"She found him? How do you know that?"

"My spies are always circling, Captain. Through every realm. Always circling. She found him on Hangman's Island, which was outside the force of the curse. They've been living happily ever after ever since. Don't you just love a good twist?"

"I don't understand. Why would you pretend to be her?"

"To corrupt your love." She answered, "As I said earlier, I've known about your dirty little secret for quite some time. Seen the guilt on your face over the decision you made that day. I knew it haunted you and I knew I could use it. "

"Use it for what?"

"When you invoked the name of your love in a selfish plea for redemption I was able to curse you. More specifically, your kiss." Zelena explained, "See the next time your lips touch Emma Swan's, all of her magic will be taken. Everything that makes her special, that makes her powerful, that makes her a threat will be gone."

"I won't do it." I told her, "I'll tell her. And she'll defeat you."

"Then I'll send the Dark One to kill her before you can."

"No, won't. If you could have killed her, you would have. You need her power removed. It's why you didn't kill her when she came to the town. It's why you had a monkey look after her in New York instead of killing her. For some reason, you can't."

She purses her lips, and anger flashes in her eyes now that I have called her bluff. She constructs a mask over and face before speaking again.

"It no longer matters. Because you are going to remove her powers. I may not be able to hurt Emma, but I can hurt those around her. Her parents. Her friends. Her child."

"Do not go near them."

"Yes, you've become quite found of the boy, haven't you?" Zelena asked, "Well if that doesn't work for you, I can always have my monkeys come after your daughter once I've gotten the baby. I've wanted to turn her into a monkey's breakfast for quite some time."

I growled at her, and went to stab her with my hook.

"Ah, ah, ah." She admonishes as she freezes my descent with magic.

"I will stop you."

"No, you won't. That pointy little hook of yours can scratch a mere mortal. But me?" she said with a laugh, "You're out of your depth, pirate. The choice is yours. Kiss Emma and remove her powers or your daughter and everyone Emma loves dies."

Having issued her instructions and her threat Zelena teleported away leaving me alone on the docks. Bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into now?

3333333

After leaving the Charmings' loft I found myself in front of Regina's sprawling home. I walked down her walkway and knocked on the door. For moment nothing happened, and I was about to try again when the door opened revealing Felix and Aria in their winter coats.

"Papa?" Aria asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and though I would stop by, but it appears you are going somewhere."

"Down to Granny's, were going to have dinner with Regina and the Charmings." Aria explained, "You're welcome to join us."

"No, no. I don't wish to intrude. Another time, perhaps." I say and step off the front step.

"Papa, before you go, would you like to see the nursery?" Aria asked. I turned back to her in surprise. Was she really letting me in?"

"Yes, I would like that very much."

Aria smiled and looked up Felix who huffed. He opened the door wider, letting me in.

"Follow me." She said. I nodded and the three of us made slow progress going up the stairs. Felix kept close to her, ready to catch her if she miss-stepped or lost her balance. The pair of them then led me down a long hallway, stopping at a door at the end.

"Read the door." Aria said. I gave her a look before looking at the door ornament. It was a blue striped life preserver like the ones I had seen at the docks. On it was written: _Captain Liam._

"Liam." I said softly, touching the preserver. I looked down at my daughter in surprise for the second time tonight. She smiled at me.

"Once I saw him," she said touching her stomach, "it was like no other name fit him."

"You saw your boy?"

"Yes, they have a device here that lets you see the baby. Would you like to see him?"

Not having any words, I just nodded. She smiled and opened the nursery door and flipped the light switch. Light flooded the room, letting me see her pirate ship themed nursery. In awe I walked into the room and went straight for the miniature helm the child can play with when he's older.

"Getting homesick, Captain." Felix asked from the door. I shot him a look.

"So what do you think?" Aria asked.

"It's bloody brilliant, lass."

"It's all Regina. I gave her the idea and with a wave of her hand we have a nursery. And it's right across the hall from my room."

"She did a wonderful job." I said spinning the helm.

"Oh," Aria exclaimed. I turn to see her scurry to the other side of the room and pick something off the chest of drawers. She brought the thing piece of paper over to me.

"Look Papa, it's your grandson."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, before taking the paper from her. I looked down at it, and after staring at it for a moment I could make out the child's head, his tiny hands and feet. My grandson, she said. She was letting me in.

"He's beautiful, lass."

"Thanks, Papa," she said moving to stand next to me. She leaned against my arm and together we looked on at the newest member of the Jones' family.

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

"Well, I'm going to turn in." I announced to Felix and Regina.

"Alright sweetheart," Mom said. I kissed her cheek and picked up my mug and placed in the sink. I walked back over to the island and gave my brother a hug. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'll be up in a few minutes to check on you." He said. I nodded.

"Goodnight." I said, before leaving the room. I went and conquered my enemy and turned right. I walked to my room and was about to open the door, but stopped myself. I wanted to see the nursery one more time before I went to bed. I opened the door and turned on the low lights. However I didn't see what I had expected. Instead of the pirate ship shaped crib, the one Peter had made was in its place.

"How?" I asked out loud.

"I thought he should have something to remind him of his father." Peter voice came from behind me. I jumped. I look over my shoulder to see Peter sitting in the window seat looking down at the crib.

"You scared the hell out of me, Peter." I whispered yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, love." He said moving off the seat.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have something to show you." He said holding his hand out to me.

"I don't know," I said hesitantly.

"Please."

Please? Peter Pan never says please. Giving him one more distrustful look, I took his hand. He smiles reassuringly before teleporting us away. When we reappear, my stomach instantly feels like a raging storm. I feel myself wobble, but Peter catches me.

"Sorry, love." He apologizes, "Here drink this."

I took the small bottle he gives me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A potion to soothe your stomach."

I sniffed it, it smelled like peppermint. Then I threw it back, like it was a shot. Within seconds my stomach felt instantly better.

"Thank-you." I said handing him back the vial.

"You're welcome."

"Peter, where are we?" I asked him. The room was so dark I could a barely make any of its features.

"Oh, right." Peter responded. He clapped his hands three times, and the room instantly brightened. One my eyes adjusted I saw the room for what it was: a nursery.

"Wow." I said in wonderment. The room was amazing. It looked like our treehouse back in Neverland with its tree and root-like accents. It had a wood dresser and wardrobe, that looked like it was hand carved. He had also made another crib. This time instead of the dark wood he uses a lighter wood. The pieces looked like branches intertwined together, vey rustic. Not far from the new crib was the rocking chair from our room.

"Do you like it?" Peter asked nervously.

"Yeah, I do." I told him honestly, "It's nice."

Peter lit up and took my hand and pulls me

"Over here is the door that leads to out room, so we can be right there if he need anything. And—"

"Peter!" I cut off, he turns back to me, "What are you talking about?"

"What?"

"As sweet as this all is Peter, I'm not moving back here."

Peter raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"But Aria…"

"Peter, this isn't something a present can fix."

"I know. But didn't know how else to show you."

"Show me what?"

"You said you couldn't live in a house where you and our child would be hated." He started, "You were right, it wouldn't be fair to ask you to stay if I only ended up resenting you. But that's no longer the case."

He reached his hand out and touched my stomach. Almost like my son recognized his father's touch, Liam kicked against Peter's hand. A look appeared on Peter's face, I had never seen before.

"I'm no longer afraid of this." Peter said.

"Afraid of what? Liam?"

"No," he answered amused, "of growing up. It's something that has terrified me my whole life, but I can do it if I have you."

"But it's not just me you'll be getting."

"I know, but I realized something."

"What?"

"Liam will be our song."

I gave him a confused look until he pulled out my song shell from under his shirt.

"You trusted me with this and you trusted him with me, and I let you both down, but not again. And before you say anything, I know I lost your trust and it's going take some time to regain it, but I wanted you to know that I want this."

I nodded, tears forming in my eyes, Peter reached up with his other hand and cupped my cheeks, wiping away the tears. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered against my skin.

"I love you, too." I said sniffling. I felt him smile.

"Come on, I'll take you back to Regina's."

I nodded.

"Hold on tight." He whispered in my ear. I did as he told me and grasped his arms. I heard the familiar puff of smoke, before a dark green cloud covered us. When it dissipated we're back in my room.

"Thank-you." I said pulling away from him.

"Would it be alright if I stopped by tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I answered, "I mean no, we're going shopping for baby clothes tomorrow."

"Would it be alright if I tagged along?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled and kissed my forehead. He moved away and began lifting his arms to send himself away.

"Wait!" I said stopping him. He reabsorbed the magic he had emitted and looked at me curiously, "Will you stay, just for tonight?"

He nodded, trying to hide the smile teasing his mouth.

"Okay, then," I said. I walked over to the bed and stepped out of my slippers. I moved aside the curtain and bean turning down the bed. Peter came along the other side and helped me. I smiled over at him. I crawled in, while he took of his shoes, his jacket, and his pants, leaving him in his long-sleeved shirt and boxers. Great, maybe this was a bad idea. But before I could say anything about him bunking with Felix or something, he climbed in and scooted over next to me. He threw an arm over my waist and pulled me against him. It was the most comfortable I had felt in about a week. I turn over in his arms and bury my face into his chest. I can't get as close to him as I want to with my big stomach in the way, but it was okay. This is what I have been missing and tried to replace with pillows. Peter kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight, love."

"Night." I said before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

3333333

 _There you guys go the next stitch in mending Paria. There's still some work involved but, it's better than before. Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Please excuse any grammar spelling mistakes._


	10. Chapter 10: One Short Day

**Chapter 10: One Short Day**

 **AN:** _This chapter will most likely be a little on the short side, sorry. I just don't really like this episode to be honest. But I'm willing to give it my best go. I hope you all enjoy it._

 **Terriblecupcake732:** _Lol, yeah I think it's best for right now._

 **Cleo9427:** _OMG me too! When I found out that he was Rumpelstiltskin's father I sat there with my mouth open for fifteen minutes trying to wrap my head around I all. And to be honest I haven't been right since. And it took me forever to get used to him being evil. If Robbie Kaye hadn't been such a phenomenal Peter Pan, I would have given up on the whole show. And as for the family connection you were asking about, when Hook and Emma have a baby it will be Liam's uncle or aunt. Rumpelstiltskin is also his Uncle which makes Bae and Henry, Liam's cousins. Bam, see this baby was meant to be, he's already part of confusing family tree, which like everybody else he'll need a cheat sheet for._

 **Pan'sLittleLostGirl:** _Still adore the name you chosen! And thank-you for letting me air out my thoughts to you, it's been nice having someone to bounce ideas off. Anytime you need an idea springboard let me know._

 **Aurelia Ren:** _Good point, and I just think Liam Jones rolls off the tongue better as well._

 **hateme101:** _Makes sense, thanks for letting me know what you think. And I'm glad that you loved Never Never Neverland._

3333333

 _Regina's Perspective:_

"Aria! Felix!" I called upstairs, "If you want to get breakfast at Granny's we need to leave soon."

"Okay!" Aria's voice responded, "We'll be down in a minute."

I nodded to myself and looked back at the mirror in front of me, so I could but in my earrings. I had just gotten the second one in when the doorbell rang. That's odd, we weren't expecting anyone.

I went and opened to door, only to find no one standing there. I frowned and looked down to see if maybe someone had left a package, and saw a cloth covered basket. I bent down and lifted up the corner of the towel, underneath was a bunch of green apples. I picked the basket up and looked around for Zelena. This had to be her.

"A gift."

Speak of the Devil. I sucked a deep breath in, before turning around to face my new sister. I moved back in the house and dropped the basket on the table under the mirror.

"From sister to sister," Zelena said.

"What are you doing here?' I asked her as I entered the dining room. She smiled wickedly and set down the glass she had been holding.

"I saw your tree, and I thought you could use something better." She said as she circled the table, "Red apples are so sickly sweet, don't you think? People tend to like something a little sharper. "

"And green apples are just bitter." I shot back. She shrugged her shoulders and picked up one of my figurines, "That's not yours."

"Story of my life." She responds.

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

"Oh, sisterly concern, sisterly advice, you know." She said as she circled the table and walked past me towards the entry way, "Wanted to make sure you were all right after our little showdown."

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Gett-."

"What the hell is she doing here?" A dark voice said. Both Zelena and I looked up at the top of the stairs to see a very angry Peter Pan shielding my daughter.

"Peter, dear. I didn't know you were here." Zelena said sweetly.

"Neither did I." I said crossing my arms, looking sternly at my daughter.

"Peter stopped by earlier," Aria said softly not looking at anyone, "I invited him to come with us today."

I grinded my teeth together, I had a lot of questions about this. How much earlier? Why would he agree to come shopping? Is she giving him another chance? But I swallowed them down with Zelena here.

"How did she even get in here?" Peter growled.

"Trojan horse." I replied. Peter looked confused at the reference.

"Relax Pan," Zelena said dismissively, "I'm not here for Aria or the baby. I just came to check on my little sister after the other night. "

Peter narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He wasn't buying her act either.

"What do you really want, bitch?" he demanded.

"There's no need to be rude." Zelena huffed, "If you want to know the truth, I'm here to make sure my darling little sister isn't someplace else. So I could take what I need. Or, rather, the Dark One could. Do you feel it sis? He's taking your heart."

Zelena laughed at my angry expression, furious beyond words I conjure up a dagger and throw it at her. The last thing I see before she disappears in a cloud is her little smug smirk. The next sound I hear is the dagger burying itself in the wall behind where she had stood.

"Mom!" Aria's voice called out. I looked up at her, "Robin."

Robin. With that thought, I teleport myself near Robin's camp and run the rest of the way. As I enter the clearing, Robin is cradling is his son close to him. Oh God, did something happen to him? He sees me, and lowers his boy sending him towards one of his men.

"What happened?" I asked Robin as I came closer.

"I'm sorry. It's gone." He apologized.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked thinking of how Robin was holding Roland.

"Luckily, no. Again I must apologize. You trusted me, and I let you down."

"No, you didn't. Nothing is worth the loss of a child." I reassured him, "But now, we have a problem. I'm alive."

"I don't follow."

"She has my heart. Gold's taken it for her. And since she hasn't crushed it and killed me, that means she need it for something far worse."

"Worse than murder? What is she planning?"

"It doesn't matter." I told him, "Because I'm going to stop her."

333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

 _ **Regina:**_ _Gold took my heart. Still alive, I'm heading to his shop to find out what my dear sister wants with it. Please, go on as planned. My CC is in my purse._

 _ **Me:**_ _Okay, be safe. Love_ __ _you_

I placed my cellphone in my lap, and sighed. This just kept getting crazier and crazier as the days went on.

"I thought you could use some hot chocolate." Peter said sitting down next to me. I take the offered mug and took a small sip of the beverage. It was perfect just the right amount of chocolate and whip cream.

"Have you heard from Regina?" Peter asked. I nodded and placed the mug on the coffee table in front of us.

"Rumpelstiltskin managed to get her heart from Robin. She's alive and that's what's got her worried."

"Because that means Zelena has a plan for that heart." Peter finished. I groaned and placed my face in my hands, resting my elbows on my knees.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Peter." I told him truthfully, "First we lose a year of our lives, I show up eight months pregnant, then there was our fight, Henry doesn't know who I am, and on top of all that now we have to deal with Zelena. Oh Neptune, I let her in this house. Our son's not even born and I'm already a terrible mother."

"Shh…Shh…" Peter disagreed. He scooted closer to me before pulling me into his lap, and leaning against the back of the couch. I turn my face into his shirt to muffle my sobbing. He kisses the top of my head and begins rubbing my back soothingly.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Liam." Peter whispered into my hair, "You're not a terrible mother, as much as I hated your little stunt yesterday at the diner, it showed you would anything for our son. Even face down the Wicked Witch of the West."

I smiled.

"Yeah, I did go badass mother bear there for a moment."

I could practically hear Peter's eye roll.

"Yes, you were." He said in a teasing tone, before kissing my forehead, "Try not to do it again, at least while pregnant with our child."

"No promises." I told him, tilting my head to kiss the underside of his jaw. He gave me a stern look, but didn't say anything. I snuggled closer against his chest and closed my eyes. It was nice feeling safe again, even if was only for a few moments. I was on the verge of falling asleep when Peter finally spoke again.

"So what shall we do today, love? Do you still want to go into town?"

"Not really." I answered, "Mom said I could take her Credit Card but our breakfast meeting with Zelena had kind of killed my enthusiasm. Besides I really wanted to do this with Mom."

"Well how about we go get lunch at Granny's then head up to the house. The Lost Boys would love to see you, most of them were put out that I didn't send them with Lucas, Tootles, and Nibs the other night."

I smiled. That sounded nice, I missed my Boys.

"Sure, that sounds great. Felix probably would like to get out of this and I quote "frou-frou house," for a bit too."

"Excellent." Peter said moving me off his lap, "I'll go get your coat."

I nodded as Peter stood up. He leaned down to kiss my forehead and I could feel a frown start on my face. It wasn't until after he left, that I realized why. When he leaned down I had hoped that he was really going to kiss me.

3333333

"I'm going to go pay our bill, and then we can head to the house, okay?" Peter asked. I nodded and he kissed my forehead before getting up to go square us with Granny.

"Does this little visit mean you plan on returning home?" Felix asked once Peter was gone.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. I didn't exactly have playbook for all of this, I've never left Peter voluntarily before. And as much as I wanted to believe this change of heart was real there was a possibility that he was manipulating me into doing what he wanted, "What do you think?"

"About Peter? Or returning home?"

"Both."

"Pan's not exactly acting like himself." Felix replied, "And if the Witch wasn't in town I would say that the maybe this change of heart is a real thing."

"You think maybe she's done something to him?"

"It's a theory." Felix said. Peter had been acting out of character lately, but could the witch really control him? Peter's magic was stronger than hers or at least it was.

"So this visit should just be a visit." I asked.

"For now." He answered, "You left for a reason Little Fish, and you shouldn't go back until you're sure."

"He'll n—"

"Ready to go?" Peter asked as he came back over to our booth.

"Yeah," I answered as Felix nodded.

"We'll have to teleport. I still don't know how to drive." Peter said apologetically.

"You should ask the Prince, I hear he's giving everybody lesson." Felix suggested with an amused grin. I snickered.

"Yes, I saw the damage my nephew did to the mailbox." Peter said, "The thing didn't stand a chance."

"Well you would think by now that inanimate objects would have learned to get out of the way of the men in your family, by now." I said sliding out of the booth.

"It was one door, Aria, let it go." Peter said, rolling his eyes as he helped me get my jacket on.

"It was not just one door, Peter." I said sticking my arm in the right sleeve, "It was a door, some poor innocent chairs, our dining room table, and let's not forget the boo-."

"Alright you've made your point." Peter interrupted me.

"I almost forgot about the bookcase," Felix chuckled, "I do however remember quite a few barrels full of fruit that were collateral damage in one of your rampages."

"All that starfruit…" I said sadly, "wasted."

"Thank-you, Felix," Peter said annoyed, "I suppose where our son is born, he'll gang up on me too."

"No," I answered, "So far this vendetta against inanimate objects only seems to affect the males, he'll be participant in the war."

"Well, there also hasn't been a girl born into our line in three generations," Peter said, "We'll have to change that someday."

I looked at him in complete shock, did he just say…. Peter gave me an amused look, mostly likely satisfied with himself that he got me to shut-up. He leans down and kisses my nose, before taking my hand. He leads me, well more like pulls me towards the door, my mind was still trying to wrap my head around what Peter had just implied. I turned my head to look back at Felix, he had his ever stoic mask on but I could see the same shock in his eyes that I felt. Still confused I let Peter help me out of the diner and down the few steps.

"Aria!" I heard a boyish voice call out. I looked up and saw Henry coming towards us with Ruby.

"Oh, hello. Henry." I greeted, "Hey, Rubes."

"Aria. Pan," Ruby greeted, before turning to Felix with a smile, "Felix."

"Ruby." My brother greeted. I hid a smile in the collar of my jacket, before turning back to my friend."

"So what are you and Henry up today?" I asked.

"Ruby and I are going to the library, after we get some hot chocolate." Henry answered.

"Sounds fun," I replied, "You know, Felix's never been to the library before, maybe you could show him Ruby. And Peter and I could take Henry to the Boy's Home. There are tons of boys there his age."

"What?" both Felix and Peter exclaimed. I elbowed Peter in the stomach and gave him a harsh look, before flicking my eyes in Ruby and Felix's direction. His eyes widened with understanding. A smirk grew on his face as he looked at his second in command.

"Yeah, we can take Henry for the afternoon." Peter agreed amusement evident in his voice, "I think the boys said something about playing capture the flag before I left."

"What do you say, Henry?" I asked him. Henry looked at Ruby, who nodded her head.

"Sounds like fun," he said.

"Great," I said with a smile, "Just tell Emma to come get him from us when she's done working."

"Will do." Ruby said.

"And Felix, I'll see you at home."

"Sure." He said. But he sounded more like a warning than an agreement. I grinned.

"Well you two have fun," Peter told Ruby and Felix, "Come along, Henry, our truck is just around the corner."

Henry nodded and I prodded him forward. I cast a look back at Peter, what was he talking about the car isn't here. I was just going to go back and get Regina's car. Peter just swishes in his hand in reply, releasing some magic. Okay so that's how. Peter winks at me before taking my hand and placing it in the crook of his arm.

"Shall we?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Wait up for us, Henry." Peter called after his grand-nephew. Henry stopped and let us catch up with him and the three of us continued on our way.

3333333

 _Peter's Perspective:_

Aria drove our borrowed truck up to the cliffs, where our large farmhouse sat. Henry was sitting between us on the bench seat chatting with her about New York. Aria was quite curious about the city asking about odd places called Broadway, Times Square, and the Rockefeller Center. This New York must be one of this world's royal cities, Henry and Aria talk about it like it's a magical place.

"Here we are," Aria announced as she pulled up in front of the garage.

"It looks a little run down?" Henry mentioned.

"It used to look a lot worse, the boys and I have been fixing it up to make it more suitable to live in." I told him.

"But it's got a great view of the bay and woods to play in." Aria defended the place, "This place is my favorite house in all of Storybrooke."

"Really?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I love the feel of it and how close it is to the water. I'll probably never come out of it once summer hits."

"Yes, she's a regular mermaid." I teased Aria. She smiled and opened her door.

"Mates! Aria's home!" Slightly broadcasted to the whole farm. The rest of the boys responded to the announcement with whoops and hollers. They came running out of every opening towards the truck. They crowded around Aria's door practically trapping her. I rolled my eyes and got out of the truck and motioned for Henry to follow me.

I come around the front of the car and try to cut through the Lost Boys in order to help Aria down, but Nibs beat me to it. He helped her up and kept close to her as she greeted the boys. By the time she emerged out of the mob, she had two add-ons and an eagle-eyed bodyguard.

"Boys," she raised her voice, "I would like to introduce you to Henry. His mother is one helping us out with our missing person's case. He'll be spending the day with us."

"Hi," Henry said shyly, raising his hand in a wave. The boys all looked at Aria like she was crazy. In their defense in our minds it wasn't that long ago that we were trying to kill him to keep magic and me alive.

I cast them all a stern look over Henry's head and they all looked down. Devon was finally the first one to emerge from the Lost Boys.

"Welcome Henry to Neverland Farm," Devon greeted, "we are the Lost Boys. We are well named, so keep up. I'm Devon, that's Jax, his brother Jack, Slighty, Tootles, Eric, Samson…."

Devon went on to name all of the Boys, and each nodded at the sound of his name.

"And our newest recruit, Lucas." Devon nodded towards the little boy clinging on to Aria's hand. Henry waved in greeting again once everyone was introduced.

"So boys, how about a game of capture the flag?" I asked them all. Their answer came as roar of approval, "Alright team captains will be Devon and…Jax!"

"Way to go, Devon!" some of the boys called out,

"Yeah, Jax." A few of Jax's friends rallied as both boys came forward. The two began picking their teams. Henry ended up with Devon, which surprised me considering their rivalry on Neverland, but maybe he was trying to make up for his past actions.

"Pan, are you joining us?" Slightly asked once all the boys were divvied up. I looked at him and then sought Aria. I found her sitting on the porch in a rocking chair with Nibs sitting off to the side.

"No, I don't think I will this round, boys." I finally answered. Slightly nodded knowingly and turned back to the other boys to go over the rules of the game. Seeing that Henry was in good hands I climbed the stairs up to the porch. I moved over to Aria and dropped a kiss on top of her head. She smiled up at me.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," I said before rubbing my nose against her, "Would you like some tea, love?"

"Yes, please."

I nodded and stood up. As I walked past Nibs, I motioned with my head for him to go with the other lads. I wanted to spend some time with my mermaid without an audience. He nodded and rose to follow my orders. While he walked off, I slipped inside to make some tea.

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

"Were you serious earlier about…having another child?" I asked Peter as I sipped my tea. He cocked his head to the side in a thoughtful way.

"Well, lately I have been wondering what it would be like to have a daughter." Peter answered. I looked at him trying to discern if he was lying or he seemed controlled liked Felix theorized, but he seemed genuine.

"It would be nice to have another girl around." I agreed, "One with your eyes."

"No, if we're having a daughter I want her to look exactly like you." Peter said kissing the side of my head. I smiled.

"What do you think he'll look like?" I said rubbing my stomach.

"Oh, he'll look like you too, but he'll be a demon on the inside like me."

I chuckled.

"Oh, the cleverness of you." I said to him. He just grinned and shrugged, "You've done a great job on the house, Peter. It's really coming along.

"Well I wanted it to be safe for Liam." Peter answered, "And I wanted to give you a real home again."

Once more I'm filled with both happiness and uncertainty. I really want to believe this for real, that he's changed. But what if Felix isn't just being overly cautious and is on to something.

"It's okay." Peter said interrupting my musings. I looked up at him in confusion, "It's okay, I don't expect you to move back in today or tomorrow. I just want a chance to prove myself to you."

I nodded.

"Good." Peter said taking my hand. Peter the pulled me out of the rocking chair and led me over to the porch swing. He sits down first and helps me sit down so my back is against his side. He wraps an arm around me and rests his cheek on top of my head before pushing off the ground with this foot. He sets a soothing pace one that reminds me of being back on the Jolly Rodger as a child. Within minutes I was out like a light.

33333333

 _Beep! Beep!_

I opened my eyes when I heard the sound of a honking horn. I turn my head against Peter's chest to see Emma's Bug coming up the drive. I sit up and twist my legs around so I can stand. I hear Peter sigh before getting up too. Peter put a hand against the small of my back and took my right hand so he could help me down the stairs.

"Hey, Emma." I greeted happily as she exits the car, then I see Papa emerge from the other side, "And Papa."

"Hey, where's Henry?" Emma asked.

"He's off playing capture the flag with the Lost Boys." Peter told her.

"Any idea when they will be back?" Emma inquired.

"Depends." I answered.

"On what?"

"On how well the other team hid their flag."

"Oh."

"If you want I could bring him back on my way home." I told her. She contemplated my offer shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"That would be fine," she eventually decided.

"Great," I responded, "So how did things go with the whole raising Cora from the dead thing?"

"It didn't." Papa answered, "She wasn't in a particularly chatty mood, I guess all her secrets really died with her."

"How's Regina?" I asked.

"She'll be fine," Emma answered, "in time."

I nodded.

"Would you two like to stay for a bit?" I asked them.

"No, we have to get back in town," Emma said, "I just wanted to see if Henry wanted to get some lunch."

"I'll make sure he eats before I drop him off."

"Thanks. Hook we better head back then." Emma told my father. He nodded, and walked towards me. He held his arms open and I walked into them and gave him a brief hug before pulling away.

"See you later, little mermaid." He said placing a kiss on my forehead before walking back to the Bug. I waved to the pair of them as they drove off.

"Well as far as stepmothers go, I could do worse." I said to Peter, as they disappeared around the bend. Peter snorted.

"They have several issues to deal with before that'll happen, love."

"Don't we all," I responded.

3333333

 _Peter's Perspective:_

Jax's team came back waving the flag of their enemy about an couple hours after Emma and the pirate's visit. Aria and I got of the swing to welcome home the victors. The losers lagged behind and were given the task to make this evening's meal.

Devon and Curly brought out the big cauldron like pot and made a venison stew for everyone. The other boys set the table in the large dining room for us to eat in. Once the stew was done, the Boys transferred it into small pot and brought inside to place on the table. I took the seat at the head of the table and sat Aria on my right. The boys fell in around us, taking their own seats. After everyone was seated, I clasped my hands together.

"Everybody, say, grace." I said.

"Grace," the Boys yelled and dived for the soup spoons to fill their bowls. I filled Aria's and then mine, before settling down to eat.

"Did you have fun today, Henry?" Aria asked the boy sitting across from her.

"Yeah, it was a lot more fun than going to the library."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"You're welcome here anytime, Henry." I told my nephew. Aria smiled at me in surprise and I shrugged. He was someone who was important to her, and if I wanted her to see I was genuine I had to make some concessions, including being kind to Henry.

"Thanks, Peter." Henry said with a grateful smile.

"After dinner, I told your mother I would bring you back into town on my way home." Aria told him. I felt a pang of emotion at her second casual mention of Regina's house being home. There had been a time, when I was her home.

"Okay." Henry agreed. Aria's attention was then pulled away by another Lost Boy asking her a question, so she didn't see my face. I ate the rest of my meal in silence wondering if I would ever get her back.

3333333

"Are you sure you are okay with me taking the truck?" Aria asked for the third time, "I can call Regina and ask her to come pick us up."

"No, it's fine." I told her, "Now you have a reason to come visit again."

She smiled, and looked down at her feet. I slipped a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at me. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. She sighed happily, and I felt my lips twitched up in a smirk. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance. She allowed me access, and I dipped into her awaiting mouth. My tongue sought at hers and easily won the battle for dominance. We continued to kiss for a few more moments before I pulled away.

"I love you." I told her resting my forehead against hers.

"I know." She said mischievously. I chuckled. I moved away from her and lowered myself till I was eyelevel with her stomach.

"Keep a good eye on your mother, Liam. You're the man of the house when I'm not there."

I looked up to see, Aria rolling her eyes at me. I straightened up and kissed the end of her nose.

"I love you both."

"And we love you too."

I kissed her forehead and then walked her to the truck where Henry was waiting. I helped her in and watched as she drove away. I couldn't wait for the say when she came driving back to me for good.

 _I hope you enjoyed this Peter/Aria-centric chapter. Hold on to hats dearies because we have a baby coming our way in the next two chapters! Hey, I'm sure some of you heard or are experiencing issue with reviews, I still get email announcements so please send me any comments or questions you have about this story._


	11. Chapter 11: For Good

**Chapter 11: For Good**

 **AN:** _The Review page is finally fixed! Whoo-hoo! Just wanted to say thanks to all who added this story and Never Never Neverland, and for sticking with me on this long ride. Sorry in advance for any spelling errors or missing words I'm full of cold medicine._

 **grapejuice101:** _Thanks! I hope this one delivers!_

 **hateme101:** _Yeah, that's true but you've got to remember the entirety of their circumstances: missing a year, the Wicked Witch, the "break" and Aria just doesn't know what to do. That being said reconciliation is on the way._

 **Cleo9427:** _Thanks so much! Aren't just so excited that he's coming back to OUAT?_

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

 _"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think…sure, she's got everything."_ I sang as I moved around the kitchen to make breakfast for Felix, Regina, and myself, _"I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty, I've got whoz-."_

"You're certainly sound like you're in a good mood," Felix's voice cut through my song, "And you're cooking?"

"I can make scrambled eggs and toast, Felix." I bristled at his tone. So I wasn't the best cook, okay, so I was a horrible cook, I could at least make eggs.

"We'll see." He drawled, "So how did things go with Pan yesterday?"

"Things went…well. He was very attentive as always and as much as it hurt him to he was even pleasant to Henry."

"I sense a but coming."

"Well, what if you're right and he is being controlled by Zelena." I said moving the eggs from the pan to three plates, "I mean he doesn't seem like it, but I don't want to trust him only to watch him hand over Liam to her."

"Like your eggs I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Felix replied. I deflated at the thought, I just wanted to go home to Peter. I hated being separated from him. I know I had a good reason to leave but I wish I hadn't, hadn't had a reason and hadn't had to leave.

I placed Felix's plate in front of him and handed him a fork. I looked at him expectantly as he took a tentative bite.

"So?"

"Not bad, Little Fish, a little peppery though."

"It's the baby, since coming back that's the only way I'll eat them." I said with a shrug "Well I better call Regina, before her eggs get cold."

I waddled out of the kitchen into the open foyer. I made my way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Regina!" I called up, "Breakfast is ready! Regina? Mom? That's odd."

"What's odd?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around and saw my mother coming in the door.

"Oh, there you are…in yesterday's outfit…"I commented. A sly grin took over my face, "And where have you been young lady?"

"Out." She responded evasively. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Where you with…Robin?"

"I don't have to answer to you, need I remind you who the parent is here."

"Soooo….you were with Robin of Loxley." I teased, "He's hot, I approve."

"Thank-you," she said dryly, "Now was there something you wanted?"

'Well, I wanted to tell you breakfast was ready, but now I want details."

Regina smiled softly, like she was completely smitten. It was nice to see her happy.

"Details will have to wait, I have to meet the Charming Squad and your wayward boyfriend in half an hour."

"Fine, but I expect a full report, well not full, 'cause there is something I don't want to know, but you know what I mean."

"Only if you tell me about what's going on with you and Pan?' Mom countered. I think she hoped to shut me down with this, but I called her bluff.

"Deal."

She nodded and walked to the stair, kissing the side of my head before continuing upstairs. I watched her for a minute before heading back to the kitchen. I guess I was still smirking, because Felix gave me a curious look.

"What?" he asked.

"It seems love is in the air." I answered before diving into my food.

"Was it the outlaw?" Felix asked knowingly. I just smiled.

"So how did things go with Ruby?" I asked him taking a bite of my eggs. His eyes narrowed into slits.

"Fine," he answered.

"You were with her all day, and all you're going to give me is fine?"

"It was good." He added. I huffed in frustration, knowing that was all I was going to get from him. Maybe I should have Peter take a crack at him.

3333333

 _Peter's Perspective:_

"You want me to do what?" I whispered into the phone.

"I want you to ask Felix how things went with Ruby yesterday, he went all steel trap on me." Aria sighed.

"And what makes you think he won't do the same with me?"

"Because you're practically brothers, and isn't what that what brothers do, talk about girls?"

"Not really. Felix rather I didn't discuss with him all the things I did to you."

I didn't need to be there, to know there was a delicious blush creeping up Aria's face.

"W-w-w…I can see where you two wouldn't want to do that." She said awkwardly

"But…if it means so much to you, I'll see what I can do." I told her.

"Oh, thank-you Peter!" She said gratefully.

"Anything for you love. I'll stop by after, okay?"

"That'll be great."

"I love you."

"Love you, too. I'll see you later."

"Bye," I said in fair well before hanging up. I slipped my phone into my pocket, and knocked on the Savior's hotel room. The Prince opened the door letting me in.

"Well it looks like the gang's all here." I said plopping down in a chair.

"We're still waiting for Hook."

"Well then you probably shouldn't have chosen a location above an establishment that serves alcohol." I quipped.

"He's right we can't wait around for the handless wonder." Regina agreed, "We need to figure out a way to defeat my sister,"

"I agree with Regina. Stopping her plan is the priority." The Prince backed her up, "We need to make sure Aria and Pan's baby is safe."

"There's one thing about this plan that doesn't fit." Emma joins in, "Regina."

"I'm the point of it. So she can take my life for herself."

"Yes. But bring you back to Storybrooke? Why bring any of us?"

"Well, no one's ever succeeded at traveling through time. Perhaps something from this world makes it possible." Regina theorized, "But what's almost as troubling is that she was able to cast the curse to bring us all here the first place."

"Why is that?" Emma asks.

"To do it you have to give up the thing you love the most." I answered.

"Correct," Regina said to me, "From what I gather Zelena doesn't love much."

"Neither did you." Emma fired off, "You managed."

Regina cut her down with a look. This meeting is more fun than I thought it would be.

"Zelena's smart. Strategic." The Prince interjected, "Perhaps we discovered in the missing year to stop her."

"And then the only way to stop us from interfering was to bring us back here and wipe our memories. So if we get our memories back, we might already know how to defeat her." His wife followed his train of thought.

"We just need to break this curse." The Prince finished.

"Well thank goodness we already have a Savior." His wife said fondly to their daughter;

"I would love to, but there's one problem. Last time, all it took was me believing in magic and kissing Henry. Since I've come back, I've done both, and nothing."

"It's the belief." Regina gasped, "Henry. He needs to believe. In this new life, he doesn't. we have to get him to believe again."

"So, what we put on a magic show?" Emma inquired but it was clear from her face she didn't want to.

"What made you believe?"

"The book. The story book."

"That's what started Henry on his original path. And what got you to believe. It's the key. In him believing. In him remembering. Remembering everything."

"That's not necessarily a gift. He's been through a lot of tough stuff." Emma responded flicking her eyes in my direction. I just smirked.

"And some good stuff." Regina defended her idea, "Either way it's our best bet."

"She's right." Snow White agreed.

"I know. Let's find it."

"Pan," Regina said turning to me, "I want you to keep an eye on Aria. She could go into labor any day now, and Felix won't be able to stop Zelena by himself."

I nodded, rising from the chair.

"Call us if you need us." The Prince offered.

"Will do." I said before teleporting away.

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

I heard a knock on the front door and nudged Felix with my foot. He looked up at me from his seat on the floor in front of the couch I was laying on.

"Can you go get the door?" I asked him. He huffed, before pushing himself off the ground. He meandered into the foyer to go see who it was, "Thank-you!"

"Yeah, yeah." He called back to me. I turned my head back towards the TV. Felix and I decided to take an easy day and I was catching up on the greatness know as LOST. Needless to say he was lost. After a few minutes I heard footsteps coming back into the room.

"Who was it, Felix?"

"Just me." Peter's voice replied. I raised my head and looked behind me to see Peter standing in the doorway, "Hello, love."

He came over and dropped a kiss on the top of head.

"You're here early," I commented swinging my legs around so I could sit up, "I wasn't expecting you until later in the evening."

"Well, the heroes are off on a mission to regain their memories and gave me a mission of my own." He said taking a seat next to me.

"What's that?"

"Oh, my favorite kind of mission, keeping an eye on you." He said kissing my nose. I scrunched my nose up in amusement. "I brought you a gift."

"Really?" I asked perking up. Peter smirked at my childlike amusement over getting a gift. He held out his hand, and made a motion over it with his other hand. A box wrapped in emerald colored paper appeared out of the green cloud of his magic.

"Here," he said handing me the present. I took it from him and placed it on his lap because mine was practically gone. I tugged the end of the ribbon and removed it from the box before ripping into the paper. Underneath was a brown gift box that had _Babes in Storyland_ written on top. The children's store? I snorted at the thought of big bad Peter Pan going into that store by himself.

"Just open it." He said. I rolled my eyes and lifted the lid off the box. Inside the box was some baby clothes, ranging from socks to onesies, all in various shade of green.

"Oh, Peter." I said pulling out a pair of tiny baby shoes.

"So you like it?"

"I love it, thank-you Peter." I lean over and kiss him on the lips. He puts one of his hand on the back of my head to hold me in place, as he hungrily returns my action. He tugs on my bottom lip, eliciting a moan of approval from me. He uses the opportunity to slip is tongue into my mouth immediately taking a new level of control of the kiss. I slip my arms around his neck and my fingers play with the curls at the nape of neck. He pulls away to move the box on to the coffee table before tugging me on to his lap. It's a little awkward sitting sideways, but all of that is forgotten once his lips attach themselves to my neck. He bites down on a spot on the side of my neck that always causes me to shiver in pleasure.

"Peter," I breathe. I could feel him chuckling against my skin. He laps over the bit with his tongue before kissing up my neck till he reaches my lips. He then pulls away and rest his forehead on the side of my heart. I whimper in protest at the loss of his lips on me.

"We best slow down for now love." He said. I pouted, slowing down was the last thing I wanted to do. Peter chuckled again, "I can hear you pouting."

"Well, maybe if you went back to kissing me I wouldn't be pouting."

"Oh, I want to do far more than just kiss you love," Peter's voiced his tone lustful, "Which is why we need to stop."

I blushed at the implication of his words. It had been a rather long time, or at least from what I remember. And I would love nothing more to convince Peter to give in, but Dr. Whale did say not to engage in sexual activities. And at the time I was okay with it, but now I'm just frustrated.

"Sorry, love," Peter apologizes kissing the side of my head.

"I would believe you more if you hadn't take a bit of my neck." I said surly.

"I didn't hear you complain."

"I'm complaining now." I said crossing my arms over my chest. He just chuckled and kissed my head again.

"What were you watching before the big bad Peter Pan came in and frustrated you?" Peter teased. I scowled at him, before looking back at the TV.

"It's called LOST, it's about a bunch of people get stuck on a possessed island."

"Possessed, you say? That sounds interesting." He say as he urges me to stand up. I comply and look down at him questioningly. He just shakes his head and lays down on the couch. Once he's situated he pulls me down into the spot between him and the back of the sofa. I settle down into the protective next Peter has created and watch Jin explain to Hurley that he needs him to pee on his foot. Oh, those crazy kids.

333333

 _Peter's Perspective:_

It took Aria all of fifteen minutes to fall asleep once she laid down. I knew it wouldn't take her long. I gazed down at her face trying to memorize her even though I already knew her by heart. She had round face, her face was pale but you couldn't really tell as she was completely covered in freckles from hors spent in the Neverland sun. She had lush lips that were always a deep shade of red, and I never could get enough of them. Though my favorite feature has always been her deep blue eyes. They were like the night sky in Neverland, beautiful, entrancing.

She had asked me yesterday what I thought our child would look like, and to be honest I don't really care. Except, I want him to have Aria's eyes. In fact I want all of our children to have them. I placed my lips on her forehead before resettling on the couch, and turned back to the show Aria had put on.

"Hey," Felix greeted.

"What have you got?" I asked my second.

"We couldn't find her or Rumpelstilskin. She's lying low."

"She's getting ready to move."

"Most likely but the weather might have something to do with it."

I gave him a questioning look and he pointed out the window. It was snowing, I hadn't seen snow since I was actually a boy. I slowly slid from underneath Aria, and made my way over to the window. It was really coming down, there seemed to even be a couple inches on the ground already.

"How is she?" Felix asked coming up next to me.

"Fine, it was easy to get her to take a nap."

Felix nodded his head, but it looked like he was holding something back.

"What Felix?" I demanded.

"It's just last night…She was complaining of cramps and pains. I thought maybe she was having the baby. She said it was just something called Braxton Hicks."

"False labor." I clarified. Felix looked down at me with a question in his eyes. I sighed, "It just means that the woman feels like she's going into labor, but it's only her body preparing her for the actual labor. "

"So does that mean…"

"Yea, it appears Dr. Whale was right the newest addition to the family might enter this world sooner than expected."

"So Zelena must be found now."

"Yes, I want her head before my son enters this world."

Felix nodded.

"I'll give the Boys a few more minutes and then we'll go out again."

I nodded in approval.

"Shall I send Jax and Nibs to watch the house?"

"Just send Nibs, Jax is one of our best hunters I want him out there looking for the Witch."

"I understand." Felix agreed. He backed away from the window and left the room. I remained by the window standing vigil over my family.

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

I felt chilled on my right side and reached out feeling for Peter. When my searching hand didn't find him my eyes snapped open.

"Peter!" I cry out.

"Over here, love."

I turned towards the sound of his voice and see him standing next to the window.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

"It's alright," he said coming over to sit on the coffee table, "Did you have a nice nap?"

I nodded.

"Come with me," he said holding out his hand. I took his hand and together we got me off the couch. He led me over to the window where he had been standing, "Look."

I look out the window and see that got awful white stuff that plagues the winter months in Maine.

"Ick!" I exclaim making a face. Peter looked disappointed at my reaction.

"Not a fan?"

"I hate snow. It's cold and clumps and burns my skin. It hate it."

Peter chuckled.

"You're such a tropical fish." He teased as he leaned to kiss my forehead. I start to smile when I feel a wave of magic hits mean and then I remembered…

 _I love you, Papa._

 _I love you, my littlest mermaid._

…

 _The Wicked Witch had left Oz, she's made her way here and she's been terrorizing us for months._

…

 _We're going to have to talk about it sometime, Peter._

 _Yes, but not now. Get some sleep, Aria._

… _._

 _Yes, this child shall do quite nicely. So take good care of it for me. Don't forget to eat well and get lots of rest. I will be back for your happy day. And what's yours…will be mine_.

…

 _And I have never wanted to be a mother. But we are now, so what are we going to do now Peter? I need you to tell me what we're going to do?_

 _That's one answer I don't have for you, love._

 _So we are going in blind? That should be an adventure._

… _.._

 _Through the door, step inside, if pure of heart the she won't hide_

…

 _So the Dark Curse is the only way._

… _._

Peter and I look at each other both panting from the influx of memories.

"Emma," we both say at the same time. And with a wave of Peter's hand we teleported away.

3333333

 _Henry's Perspective:_

"New York was awesome," I told Mom, "The pizza, the Yankees, my school."

"Slow down," Mom chuckled, "I want to hear it all. The entire year."

"I found an apple tree in Central Park that looked exactly like the one you office. Of course, I didn't know that then, but now I do. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I got pretty good at math."

"No."

"Pretty good. Not Stephen Hawking good, but good. What did I miss here?"

"W-."

Mom stopped in the middle of whatever she was about to say and looked a spot beyond me turned my head to see it what it was.

"Mel!" I exclaimed and took off for my sister. She opened her arms for me, and I slowed when I got close to her so not to hurt the baby. I threw my arms around her and she pulled me into her embrace.

"I've missed you." She said.

"Me too." I said before pulling away from her, "I can't believe I'm gonna be an Uncle."

"Technically you'll be the baby's second cousin."

"Cousins are good, it means I don't have to be the responsible one."

Mel gave me a look.

"What are you two doing out here?" Mom asked coming up behind me.

"We got our memories back and we came to find Emma." Peter answered. I was startled by the sound of his voice. I didn't notice him when I was running over. I start to move away from him, but then I remembered how nice he had been lately and stayed where I was even though I was still wary of him.

"She's over there with the Captain." Mom answer jerking a thumb over her shoulder. Peter nodded.

"Come on, Aria." He said. She smiled up at him and let me go. She took his hand and started walking over to Killian. Halfway there all of the sudden Aria stopped moving.

"Aria?" Peter questions her. She looks at him with panic in her eyes.

"My water just broke."

33333333

 _Liam is on his way! And we're almost done with this season, ohmigosh! I do plan on moving on to Season Four in case anybody was wondering. Please Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter._


	12. Chapter 12: Defying Gravity

**Chapter 12: Defying Gravity**

 **AN:** _So I have never experienced childbirth, so I'm pretty much winging it here based on general knowledge and things I've seen on TV. So bear with me. So without any further ado, let me introduce you to Liam…_

 _* And for those who also follow Carry On Wayward Werewolves, I'm looking for a theme for Jameson and Scott._

 **grapejuice101:** _Thanks for reviewing!_

 **hateme101:** _Thanks!_

 **XxLostDreamerxX:** _Glad to hear it! Hope this meets everyone expectations._

 **Pan'sLittleLostGirl:** _Sorry about the cliffhangers but they are a great literary device. So glad you liked the last chapter. And now introduce you to the newest member of Lost Ones._

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

"Oh…oh…oh…ohkay this is a big one." I said as another contraction hit. I could feel Peter grunt in pain as I crushed his hand in mine.

"Just breath, love."

"Damn it, Peter. Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled at him, "Mama!"

"Right here, dear." Regina said coming into the room. She rushed to my side and took my hand.

"Are all the protection spells up?" Peter asked.

"Yes, there is no way that witch is getting in here." Regina said pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Oh, Neptune, he comes another one. Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

I clenched Peter's hand tight riding out the pain.

"What do I do?" He asked frantically, "How do I make it stop?"

"Stop having children," Regina deadpanned, "This is just a part of childbirth."

"But there has to be something to lessen the pain? A spell? A potion?"

"She refused the epidural, she just has to ride it out." Regina replied. "Come on dear, breath with me. He He hoo. He He hoo."

I repeated the ridiculous breathing exercise with Regina until the contraction stopped. I took a huge breath of relief once the pain stopped for the time being. I twisted my heard towards Peter.

"He'll be okay, right?" I asked him, "She won't get him?"

"No, love. She'll never even get a good look at him." Peter replied, "The Lost Boys are guarding the hospital and the Savior and Regina have placed a protection spell around the room. She's not getting in."

"Thank-you." I said to the pair of them. They both smiled and Peter leaned down to rub his nose against mine.

"I love you both." He said, not he promised.

"We love you, too."

3333333

 _Hook's Perspective:_

"Only two people in the room. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." I grumbled as I paced in front of my daughter's room, "I'm her bloody father. "

"That's precisely why they didn't let you in," The Prince said from his seat, "If you're this bad out here, can you imagine what you'd be like inside."

I stopped for a moment picturing my daughter in painful childbirth. I would want to help her, ease her pain, but I wouldn't be able to. So I could see myself getting angry, attacking Pan.

"Your probably right, mate." I agreed, before returning to pace, "I really hope she doesn't take after her mother in the child birthing department."

"Why?"

"Her mother was in labor for nearly a day." I answered, "It was one of the worst moments of my life I thought they both were going to die."

"Mel never talks about her mother." Henry said.

"No, she wouldn't. When Capheira left us, Aria and I both decided we were better off without her."

"Do you know why she left?" Henry asked.

"No, she just said good-bye one day and the left." I answered, "Capheira and I were never in love, we were both just…hurting. Aria was our saving grace. I fear we would both have ended up dead or worse if it wasn't for our little girl. We were far from perfect, but at least we were better. Even though by the time Caph left, our romantic relations had ceased sometime before, I did…I do miss her. She was a good friend, and she was a good mother."

"Does Aria look like her?" the Prince asked.

"No, the lass has always favored me more. The only similarities they share are the color of their hair, their nose, and freckles. And well…their powers."

"Powers?"

"Well besides being able to switch between legs and a tail, both can create powerful storms when provoked. Do you remember the storm on Neverland when I went to get firewood?"

"That was Aria?" the Prince asked incredulously.

"Yes," I replied, "She can be quite powerful when she wants to be."

"Alright, the hospitals all secure." Emma said coming into the waiting area, "Regina says as long as my magic is powerful enough, no one wielding Dark Magic will be able to get inside."

"So they'll both be safe?" I asked her. Her mouth stretch into a thin line before nodding. I could see she was still angry with me, "I am sorry, Swan. I only had wanted to help.'

"If you really wanted to help. You should have told me the moment Zelena cursed your lips." She fired back.

"I couldn't. She threatened you, your family, and mine. I was trying to what was best for the safety of both our children."

"Henry's safety is my concern not yours, which is why I'm taking this fight to Zelena." She told me, "This ends today."

She then turns around and strides down the hall. Her father moves around me to follow after his daughter. I watch them until they both disappear around the corner. I plop down in the seat the Prince vacated next to Henry. I huff in frustration. Right back where I started with that one.

Another loud cry came from Aria's room. This one seemed longer than the others. I fiddled with my hook, as my daughter screamed in pain. There was nothing I could do, and that's what this worse.

"They say waiting is the worst part." Henry said. I looked down at him inquiringly, "About childbirth, they say waiting is the worst part. I think Mel would beg to differ."

I chuckled.

"Yeah, I think she might."

3333333

 _Neverland Past:_

 _"I see the head, sister, just a few more pushes."_ Nymphandora urged me. _Capheria nodded her head, as sweat streamed down her face. She gripped tight to her friend Sabrina's hand as she pushed again._

 _"Keeping pushing, Caph! Almost there!" Nymphandora yelled. Capheria pushed one more time and was rewarded by the sound of a crying babe, "You have a daughter."_

 _"A daughter," Capheria breathed a laugh. She fell back in relief, she had done it. She had brought her child in the world. A moment later her pod sister brought her, her child wrapped in a navy blue blanket. Nymphandora gently sets the child in her arms._

 _"Hello, little one." Capheria whispered to her little mermaid. She just stared up at me with her big blue eyes, Killian's eyes. Such a beautiful blue. Capheria kissed her forehead, "She's perfect."_

 _"Ria?" Killian called from the door hesitantly. Capheria looked over and smiled at him. She motioned with my head for him to come in. He came in slowly and came towards the bed. When he caught sight of the child in his lover's arms_

 _"Meet your daughter, Killian."_

 _"My daughter…" He choked up. Capheria lift the little girl to Sabrina, and Sabrina placed the child safely in her father's arms._

 _"She's beautiful." He said gazing down at her, "She has your nose."_

 _"She has your eyes."_

 _"So she does." He said, "What should we call her?"_

 _"I was thinking Leona or maybe Atlanta?"_

 _Killian made a face._

 _"Leona, really Ria?" he teased. She laughed, "Ria…Aria. How about Aria?"_

 _"Aria." Capheria tested it, "I like it."_

 _"What do you think?" he asked the little girl in his arms, "What do you think about the name?"_

 _His daughter moved her hands, and Hook took that to mean yes._

 _"Alright, Aria it is then."_

3333333

 _Peter's Perspective:_

Aria's contractions were coming quicker and quicker. It came time for her to change out of her clothes and into a hospital gown. The doctor was scrubbing up and came back in the room once Aria was dressed. The nurses help me get Aria into position, with her legs apart in the air.

"Ahhhhh…." She screamed as another contraction ripped through her.

"I got you, love." I spoke into her hair. The lights start flickering.

"What's going on?' I asked Dr. Whale.

"Doesn't matter. This baby's coming." Dr. Whale answered, "Push Aria, come on."

"Ahhhh…" she cried out again, "Peter!"

"I'm right here, love." I said kissing her head, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Just one more push, Aria. Just on more push!" Dr. Whale urged, "That's it, one more."

"Gahhhhh…" Aria groaned as she gave one more push. Her groan was followed by the cry of a baby. Aria lets out a relieved laugh.

"Liam." She breathed.

"You did good, love." I said kissing her.

"Pan," Dr. Whale called I look up and he was holding my son out to me. My son. I let out a disbelieving laugh, before taking my son from the doctor.

"Liam." I said smiling down at my son. He looked towards me like he recognized my voice. Well, seems someone is already clever. I kiss my son's forehead before shuffling around so I could lay him in Aria's arms.

"Hi!" she greeted our son, "Aren't you the most perfect little boy. Look, Peter he has your eyes. And papa's hair."

"All that tells me love, is that he'll be trouble." I joke. She grins.

"Of course he will be, he's your son."

"Here's a blanket, dear." A nurse said handing Aria a green blanket.

"Thank-you," She said. She handed to me and I laid it on her lap. She placed Liam in the center and together we wrapped up our son. She raised Liam closer and placed a kiss on his nose and both cheeks.

"I love you, Liam Jones."

"Jones?" I asked in surprise.

"It's not like you have a real last name." Aria quipped, "Beside Liam Pan makes him sound like a brand of cookware. Liam Jones is an adventurer."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, you win." I said kissing the top of her head. She chuckled. But our joyous occasion was interrupted by the door flinging open.

"What a beautiful family," Zelena said entering the room, "It's a shame I have to break it up."

"Peter!" Aria cried.

"Get out of here, Wicked Bitch!" I growled at her. She laughed and conjured daggers and shot them off at me. I managed to stop most of them but one nicked my arm.

"Ahh…" I exclaimed grabbing the spot. It shouldn't hurt this much. I feel a numbness creep up my arm and look down at the spot where I had been hit. Squid ink! "You Bitch!"

"It was a good try Lost Boy, don't worry your son will go to a good cause." Zelena said before snapping her fingers. My son then appeared in her arms.

"No!" Aria protested, she tried getting up, "No, no, no, give me back my son!"

Zelena rolls her eyes in disgust and freezes Aria in place. The Wicked Witch turns back to my son, with a sly smile on her face.

"So pure and so innocent. And now, mine." Zelena says before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Once she was gone, Aria was released from Zelena's magic.

"No, no, no. no!" Aria wailed, "Liam!"

Thunder cracked outside as tightening flashed, rain came pouring down in torrents as Aria grew more and more distressed. .Regina came crashing into the room with the pirate in tow. The Captain moved past the Evil Queen and ran to his daughter. He wrapped her securely to him.

"Shh…love." I heard him try to comfort. While I remained frozen, not being able to take care of her or my son.

"What happened to you?" Regina asked.

"Squid ink."

"How do we counteract it?"

"We don't. It has to wear off." I answered her, "I've some feeling back in my arms, so it was only a small amount."

"He's gone." Aria sobbed. "He's gone, Papa."

"I know, darling. But we're going to get him back." Hook promised.

"How?"

"With light magic." I said wiggling my fingers.

3333333

"How in the hell are you going to use light magic?" Regina yelled over the Aria's storm as we walked out of the hospital.

"I didn't call you a demon, because I liked you." The Captain seconded.

"How does an Evil Queen break a Dark Curse?" I call back.

"True love's kiss." Regina said. I nodded.

"It's all a matter of fueling my magic from a different source."

"Your love for my daughter." Hook realized. I nodded.

"And my son." I added, "Felix! Nibs!"

"Yes, Pan," the said in unison.

"Nibs, I need you to stay with Aria while I'm gone." I ordered him, before gesturing to the storm, "Try getting her to stop all of this, too."

"Yes, Pan." Nibs said before going off to do my bidding.

"Felix, you're coming with us."

"I'm assuming you have a plan to find the Witch." Felix said tersely.

"With this." I answered holding my hand out to show Felix the dirt my brother and Zelena had tracked in. I waved my hand over the dirt placing a location spell over it, and it began to glow, "Take us to Zelena."

The dirt began to rise and swirl around us before it teleported us away. We reappeared in front of a barn on Zelena's property. Through the open doors of the barn we saw Zelena casting a spell that took energy from my son. I growled and charged for the opening.

"Zelena!" I roared. She spun around and took the four of us, "Give me my son!"

"Oh come on now, Peter dear, in a few moments you won't even remember having a son." Zelena taunted, "You'll be back on Neverland slowly dying without the Truest Believer."

I growled at her.

"It's over, sis, hand over the child." Regina warned.

"Why so you can have something else that I don't have?" Zelena whined, "And it's not like any of you can stop me, not without the Savior. And as you can see she's out of commission."

Zelena pointed out to a knocked out Emma and David, hanging by their wrist a few inches off the ground.

"Swan!" Hook called out.

"I'm going to stop you." I said assuredly. Zelena snorted a laugh, which only increased my anger. So much for light magic. I hurled a fireball at her. She threw one in return and they met together in an explosion. Furious, I sent a wave of magic at her they flung her back across the barn.

"Hook, free those two. Regina, get your heart, and Felix…take my son and run!" I yelled at my second as I move closer to Zelena. I wanted to make sure she was really down. As I got closer she rolled over and sent me flying back as well.

"Dark One, get them!"

"Zelena, stop this right now!" Regina called, "You will not succeed."

"It seems I already am," Zelena said standing up, She motioned with her head and my brother turned his attention from Hook and Felix to Regina. He sent her flying into some hay.

Frightened by all the noise around him and people flying this way and that, my son began to cry. His wail blocked all other sounds from my mind. My son was crying, and I'll be damned if I don't destroy the Witch that caused him to.

"Zelena." I yelled as I stood up.

"Really Peter? You are pathetic." She spat. She thrusted out her hand and her magic began constricting my arms and she levitated me into the air "You haven't a prayer to stop me, Lost Boy. Only light magic can defeat me, and you're as dark as they come. You were born in it and now you will die in it."

"I was born in the dark," I agreed with her, "but for him, my son. I can change."

Using my love for him and for Aria I channeled my magic into my hands. Instead of the dark green hue my magic usually was, it was bright white light.

"What are you doing?" Zelena asked frightened.

"I told you wicked bitch, I'm changing."

I shot all the magic I had gathered at her. She fell back, letting the Dark One dagger fly out of her hands. I dropped from the air and walked over to her.

"How?" she asked.

"I love them, more than I hate you." I told her, before pulling off her pendant, "Would you like the honors, Regina?"

"It would be my pleasure, Pan." Regina said taking the offered pendant and held it over the swirling vortex. Zelena's magic began receding and disappeared entirely. The spell she had cast to open a portal in time closed.

"Peter," Felix called out. I turned to my second to see him awkwardly holding my son. I laughed at him and took the boy from him.

"Hello, son." I said to Liam, "I know someone who will be very happy to see you."

"Go, Peter." Regina said, "We'll clean all of this up."

I nodded and teleported away.

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

The storm created by my distress had dulled into a steady rain. Peter and the others had been gone for a long time. Was I ever going to get my son back?

"Would you like some hot chocolate, Mel?" Henry asked. I shook my head. I just wanted my son.

"Come on, Aria." Nibs said gently, "The Doc said you need to eat something, so you can get your strength back up."

"I just want my son!" I turned on him as lightening cackled outside. "Can you do that Nibs? Can you bring me, my son? No? Well then, leave me the hell alone."

Nibs backed up and leaned against the wall. He knew better than to try again. I turned over on my side, facing away from the boys. A few moments later, I heard the door open announcing the presence of Dr. Whale yet again.

"Go away!" I yelled without turning over, "Nibs get him out of here."

"I don't think you're going to want me to do that, Aria." Nibs said. I huffed and turn over to tell him and the doctor off, but instead of the Doctor it was Peter. And he was holding our little boy.

"Liam!" I cried. I reached out for him and Peter placed him gently in my arms. I kissed Liam's fingers and his nose, before landing my lips on his forehead, "I thought I lost you."

"Never." Peter promised. I smiled gratefully up at him.

"I love you, Peter Pan." I tell him.

"And I love you." He said back before leaning down to capture my lips.

33333333

 _Welcome to the world Liam Jones! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will most likely combine the last two episodes into one chapter and end The Wicked and Wild West. I will then take a few weeks off before jumping into season 4 but I will update in Neverland Tails._


	13. Chapter 13: No Place Like Home

**Chapter 13: No Place Like Home**

 **AN:** _This is the last chapter in The Wicked and Wild West. It will combine the last two episodes of Season 3. The next installment of this story will be called_ _ **The Ice Queen Cometh**_ _, and it cover the first half of Season 4. Hopefully in the next few days I will have the soundtrack for this book up in Neverland Tails._

 **grapejuice101:** _Read and see. And thanks for reviewing!_

 **hateme101:** _True, but I think every parent would put the safety of their child ahead of another person's kid. I'm glad you liked the chapter._

 **Pan'sLittleLostGirl:** _It's okay I won't hold it against you. As for why I'm taking a few week off. I will be student teaching starting in February, so I want to finish up all my current stories before then. Once I start student teaching I want to see how much "free" time I actually have. I don't want to start something and leave people hanging for 3 months. But I will probably update Neverland Tails because the stories are shorter and don't take an immense time to write._

 **WolfWithHuntress1318:** _Aww…thanks! Since Aria's only half-mermaid her son is only a quarter. So only time will tell if that is enough to allow him to join the people of the sea. But he will have a song shell of sorts._

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

"He's all wrinkly." Lucas said cocking his head curiously at the baby in my arm. I had been released from the hospital earlier today and this was the first time most of the Lost Boys had seen Liam. Most came and looked at the baby, and then left to go about their duties. They really had no use for Liam till he was older. But the younger Boys, Lucas and Tootles, seemed enthralled by him.

"Most baby's look like this, until they grow a little more." I told him, as I rocked back and forth in the rocking chair Peter made me.

"When will he be big as me?"

"In a couple of years, and then it will be up to you to show him the ropes."

"You mean it." Lucas said his eyes real big.

"Yeah, somebody needs to teach him to use a bow, to climb trees, and all the other things it takes to be a Lost Boy."

"Wow." He exclaimed, before turning to the Lost Boy next to him, "Do you hear that Tootles? I get to train Liam to be a Lost Boy."

Tootles rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You don't even know how to do everything." He told Lucas. Nibs chuckled from his post by the door.

"Sooo... Aria said I could."

"How about Tootles helps you?" I offered before this turned into another scuffle between the pair of them.

"Do you wanna Tootles?" Lucas asked his friend. Tootles puffed up his chest.

"Someone's got to teach him the right way to do things."

"Then it's settled." I said rising from my chair. I moved across the room to lay Liam down in his crib, "Now if you don't mind I think the two of us could use a nap."

Lucas and Tootles looked upset but nodded anyway. Lucas scurried over the crib and stuck his face between the bars.

"Bye-bye, Liam." He said before pulling back and following after his friend.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Nibs asked.

"I think I'll be fine, thank-you, Nibs." I said to him.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Okay." I said. He turned and left the room and I walked over to the cot Peter had placed in the room and laid down to take a nap.

3333333

"Aria." A voice said softly rousing me from my sleep. I blinked my eyes opened to see Peter leaning over me.

"Hey," I said sleepily, before remembering my son. I shot right up, "Is Liam okay?"

"He's fine, love. Still resting." Peter answered, "I found the shells you wanted. Took damn forever but I found them.  
I laughed.

"Let me see them." I said. He handed me a small leather drawstring pouch. I stuck two fingers in the opening and pushed it apart. I looked inside to find a dozen or so puca shells. I smiled and rose from the bed to go get the pieces of leather I had gotten in town. I took all my craft items and sat down in the rocking chairs so I could create my son's gift. It was going to be a leather bracelet with puca shell adorning intermittently. It would serve as his song shells.

Regina and the Charmings were going to throw a party in Liam's honor at Granny's. It would be the perfect time to have everyone whisper their well wishes for my son into the shells. It would create his song. Whether Liam was a going to be gifted with a tail like mine was uncertain, but he still had the blood of the Neverland mermaids in his veins, and a song shell he shall have.

"Do you think you'll have it finished before the party?" Peter asked.

"I should be done by then, but if not we can bring the shells."

Peter picked one of the shells off my lap and turned it over in his hand. A smile overtook his face and he brought the shell to his lips.

"I wish for you to be fearless." He said. The shell glowed green as his words empowered the shell. He handed back to me with an expectant look on his face.

"I still don't know what I want to say yet." I told him as I took the shell and intertwined it with the leather strands.

"You will," He said kissing the side of my head.

"I hope so, I just want to make sure it's a good one."

"You're his mother, I don't see how it could be anything else."

3333333

 _Peter's Perspective:_

"Aria," Mary Margret exclaimed coming to hug her. Aria returned her embrace with one arm, holding Liam closer so not to drop him.

"Hi, Mary Margret, thank you so much for this."

"It was nothing." She said, "Now let me see that baby."

Aria grinned and situated the baby so Mary Margret could get a good look at him.

"Oh, Aria, he's beautiful." Mary Margret cooed, taking my son from her.

"Please, he's my grandson, he's devilishly handsome." The Captain corrected her as he came alongside of her.

"Oh, forgive me, I should have known better." Mary Margret apologized sarcastically sharing a look with Aria, "Come on Aria, I know of some others who are dying to see the newest addition."

Aria nodded before turning towards me. She lifted up on her toes and kissed my cheek before following after Snow White. I followed after her with my eyes and saw them sit a table with Aria's werewolf friend and Henry.

"You did good, Pan." The Prince said resting a hand on my shoulder, "You protected your family and got a good looking kid out of the deal."

I gave him a wry smile. The Captain snorted.

"Those good looks come from the Jones side of the family." The Captain said.

"Knowing your daughter as I do," I said suggestively, "I'll have to say that I agree, Captain."

"Well-played, Pan." The Captain said, "Now let's get you a drink."

"Excellent idea, Hook." The Prince agreed as he pushed me towards the counter. Hook fills me up a glass with rum.

"Congratulations mate," The Captain said handing me the glass, "You're going to need this. Lots of sleepless night to come."

I took the offered and glass and threw it back.

"Good man," the Prince said smacking my back.

"Where are the Lost Boys?" the Captain taking a drink from his own glass.

"They're on their way," I said, "There wasn't enough room for all of them in the truck, so they decided to walk."

"And how are they adjusting to the new baby?"

"Most don't have a real use for him till he's older, but the younger boys seem to like him." I answered. The other two men nodded as Robin appeared,

"Ah, I see you've gentlemen have started the party without me," Robin hailed us, "Ah, rum, that I could use, Regina has already left me for a younger man."

Robin pointed across the room to where Regina was holding my son. I smirked.

"Causing trouble already, something he got from my side of the family." I told the Captain before he could claim my son as a Jones again.

"Won't argue with you there, Pan." The Captain agreed.

"He's a fine looking boy, Pan, he'll do you proud one day." Robin congratulated, "How about another round, gentlemen."

"Here, here." The Prince agreed. The pirated filled all of our glasses. We clinked them together and took a drink.

3333333

 _Henry's Perspective:_

 _"Wendy," Peter Pan continued in a voice that no woman has ever yet been able to resist, "Wendy, one girl is more use than twenty boys."_ I read to Liam. Mel made a face at the mention of Wendy Darling, but didn't stop me.

"Really, must he hear this story?" Peter's voice asked. I looked up to see him coming over with Grandpa and Hook, "It didn't even happen like that?"

"Well what story should we tell him? The one where you were you tried to steal his cousin's heart so you could live forever?" Mel asked him.

"Faith, trust and pixie dust it is then." Peter said pulling up a chair to the table.

"What was it really like growing up on Neverland?" Emma asked coming to stand next to Hook.

"Yes, what was it like?" Grandma asked. The others looked expectantly at Mel too. Mel shrugged.

"I was born on the Jolly Rodger and spent most of the first five years on the ship or in the sea. I knew nothing else, my only friends were pirates and my parents. And when I was five I snuck on the island and met Felix." Mel said with a fond smile, "He showed me a glade that was filled with hummingbirds and a pool that had treasures along its floor. After some time he brought me to Peter, the demon boy who told me I could do whatever I wanted. It was more like whatever Peter allowed, but by the time I was 16 that all changed. Didn't Peter?"

"Yes, I believe they call it a hostile takeover." Peter responded with a fond smile of his own at Mel and Liam. Mel rolled her eyes.

"They also call it falling in love. But how could you help yourself, I am Jones after all. We're kind of irresistible." Mel teased him.

"And so humble too." Peter retorted. Both my sister and her father grinned.

"Yes, that too. But as I was saying, the power shifted. It rained when I wanted, the sun shone when I asked, anything I desired Peter saw to it. All and all I had a fun childhood, I learned to hunt, shoot a bow and arrow, played buried treasure, play pirates and Lost Boys, and listened to old sea yarns and shanties by the lantern light."

"Sounds like an adventure." I said. She smiled.

"Yeah, every day was an adventure. That was my birthday wish when I was nine." Mel said, "And speaking of wishes."

Mel pulled out a leather bracelet from the baby bag between the two of us.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"A song shell or well shells," Mell answered, "When a merperson is born, family and friends gather around to whisper their wishes for the baby into a shell. Their wishes will create a song unique to the baby."

"Where's your?" I asked. Mel nodded towards Peter. He tugged gently on a chain around his neck and pulled a golden conch shell from underneath his shirt, "Why does he have it?"

"Because I trust him more than anybody." Mel answered looking at Peter. They shared a look that I didn't understand. I often forget they've known each other for over a hundred years, but now I can see it.

"Can I go first?" I asked Mel and Peter. Mel nodded and handed me the bracelet. I thought for a moment about what I wanted to say, before deciding on a good wish.

"I wish that you would always believe." I whispered into the shell. The shell glowed white and I swear I heard the shell whisper back, "Wow."

"Can I see it Henry?" Regina asked. I nodded and passed it to her. She whispered something into it, and the shell glowed purple. She then passed to Robin standing next to her. He passed it on to the next person and it went around the room until Ruby handed it back to my sister. She goes to whisper into it when a caught sight of a column of light out the window.

"Uh, Grandpa?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"Look," I answered pointing out the window, "What is that?"

Grandpa moved closer to the window, as the door chimed signaling a new arrival.

"That is a problem." Mr. Gold answered, "That light is form Zelena's time portal. It's open."

3333333

 _Peter's Perspective:_

"Pan!" the Prince bellowed

"I'll be right there." I replied before turning to Aria, "Stay here. I called Felix, the Lost Boys are just down the road. They'll stop anything from coming inside."

"Peter, please not again." Aria pleaded. I kissed her forehead.

"Never again. She will never again touch our boy."

"Peter?"

"Yes, love."

"Kill her." Aria said evenly. I nodded. I kissed her once more before racing out the door to catch up with David and the others. I caught them across the street and we made our way to the Sheriff's station. David entered the cell area first.

"Zelena. She's gone." He announced.

"No." Regina protested following him deeper into the room, "She was here when I left her."

"Well, if she escaped that would explain the time portal," my brother's girl said.

"Impossible." I said, "Without her pendant, she's powerless."

"How could she have escaped?" Regina asked, "And without her magic, how did that thing open? Unless you did something to her."

Regina was looking accusingly at my little brother. It would make sense he was the one who lost the most.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but no." My brother denied Regina's accusation. Neither Regina nor I were buying it, "Well, even if I wanted to, Belle has my dagger. She would certainly curb and homicidal tendencies."

"It's true." Belle said.

"Well, is she escaped, let's find out how." Davie said. He moved across the room and started playing with some equipment. After fiddling with it for a bit and image of Zelena appeared on the screen. It must be like a magic mirror or pool. The magical image was clear for a few moment but then grew blurry and strange shapes appeared on the screen.

"What? What just happened?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. We could use an upgrade." David agreed, "Stupid Betamax."

He fiddled with the some more buttons and the image cleared up again.

"Here we go." David said. We watched as Zelena dragged a hand down her body turning herself into a clay version of herself. Shen then crumples and turns into dust. Did she die? Or did she just find a dusty way to get out.

"Well, it seems her great escape was that of a more permeant nature." My brother said, "I won't ask for an apology."

"She must've had just enough residual magic left to do herself in." Regina commented, "And when she did the magic in her pendant had no tether. It was set free. Her last wish full-filled.

"So how do we un-fulfull it?" Robin asked.

"Good question." David said, "I'll call Emma and Hook, maybe they found something up there by now."

"Remind them not to get too close. A trip to the past could have catastrophic repercussions." Rumple advised. The Prince nodded and called his daughter.

"She's not answering." David said, "Gold, Belle, see if you can find something one of the spell books about closing the portal. The rest of you with me."

3333333

 _David's Perspective:_

"Emma!" I called out racing up the knoll to the barn. I came upon the opening as the portal spat out Hook and a stranger, seconds later my daughter followed. Peter ran alongside of me and we both stood still as the portal closed with a snap. It sent a wave of magic that knocked all of us off of our feet.

Groggily I get back on my feet and help Peter up.

"Is it always going to be like this here?" Robin asked behind us.

"Let's hope not." I replied.

"I wouldn't mind an adventure every now and then." Peter chimed in.

"You'll get enough of those by changing diapers, Pan." Regina commented as she dusted off her coat. Robin and I chuckled.

"Dad!" Emma cried. I turned my head and saw her racing for me. She barreled into me and threw her arms around my neck. I barely caught us both in time before we fell.

"Hey, we were worried you weren't answering your cell." I said to her.

"I'm fine." She said still clinging to me, "I'm home."

I smiled, and tightened my hold around my daughter. She was going to stay.

3333333

 _Aria's Perspective:_

"Peter!" I called out. I gave Liam to Granny and jogged across the diner to him. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Hello, love." He chuckled.

"Is it true?" I asked, "Is she dead?"

"Yes, she'll never bother anyone again."

"Oh, thank, Neptune." I breathed in relief. Peter pulled back from me and kissed my forehead.

"Aria?" I heard Papa call out. I pulled away from Peter and saw Papa searching for me by the door. When he spotted me he took long strides over to me and pulled me into his embrace. He held me tight like he hadn't seen me in years rather than a few hours.

"Papa?"

"Sorry, lass, I was just reminded of something I did." He explained.

"And what's that?"

"Failing you." He answered, "But it won't happen again, no more empty promises. I will be here for you and for Liam."

I smiled and nodded. Only time will tell. But if the Demon King of Neverland can change so can Papa.

"Now where is that grandson of mine?" Papa asked. I pointed to Granny who was shaking a rattle over Liam. He smiled and walked over to her to retrieve Liam. Peter moved to take Papa's place by my side.

"So have you decided on your wish for Liam?" Peter asked.

"I have," I told him. I took the bracelet out of my pocket and held it to my lips, "My wish for you Liam Jones is that you will always find your way home."

The shell glowed a dark blue as it took in my wish.

"See I told you it would be a good wish." Peter said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a mother now, overly worrying is something I do now." I responded. He chuckled.

"Shall we give our boy his song?"

I nodded. Peter and I headed over to Papa who was singing _Randy Dandy O'_ to Liam as he walked.

"That was always my favorite." I said coming up on them. Papa smiled, and finished the verse.

"I remember," he told me once he finished, "You wouldn't sleep until I sang it to you."

"I made Felix learn it, so he could sing it to me when I stayed on the island." I reminisced "I immediately regretted it, and told him to just whistle instead."

"We all regretted it." Peter said, looking over at my brother who was talking with Ruby. I chuckled.

Peter then turned back to us and held out his hands for Liam. Papa passed him over.

"Everyone!" I called out. They all turned to look at me, "Peter and I want to thank you for coming and for your well wished. We like to take this time, to present our son's song."

I placed the bracelet on top of Liam and then it began to glow. The shells began rapidly changing colors from all the wished before settling on a blue-green hue. Whispers began erupting from the shells, some voices I could distinguish and others blended together, and then suddenly they came together and formed a song. It started off wild and untamed, before changing into a softer song. Calm waves, a bell ringing from a ship, seagull crying in the distance. Underneath that was a tune, my son's song.

"Wow." I heard someone say as the song returned to the shells.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Liam." I cooed to me son.

3333333

 _No one's Perspective:_

In a barn just outside of town, there rest a golden urn. It had been long forgotten, and the man who previously owned it had no idea what it even was. It had been ripped away from its world and then ripped away again by magic. Forgotten once again.

However after it's landing from its last trip, there was a crack in the urn under its lid. Just a small crack, but just bid enough to give the magic inside it enough power to pop open the lid. A blue liquid flows out of the urn and flows through the dirt trails on the ground. It runs around the ground till all of the streams meet together. The liquid rises from the ground and begins to take shape. It turns from liquid to ice, before changing once more into a tall blonde haired women. She reaches for one of the gloves on her hand and removes it. She shoots her hand out towards the urn and emits tendrils of snow and ice until the urn shatters. Never again will she be trapped and forgotten. With her head held high she leaved the barn and a trail of ice in her wake. It's time she found out what was going on.

 _And that folks is the end of The Wicked and Wild West. I will be taking a break before starting the next story because I will be starting student teaching soon. However, Neverland Tails will be updated from time to time, so keep an eye on it. I have plans to do a one a one-shot where Hook sees Aria in the past on his trip with Emma. And I will do the soundtrack as well. And for those wondering about Marian she will be addressed more in the next story. I wanted to focus on Liam's entrance to the world._


	14. Chapter 14: Rewrite In Progress

**Prologue**

 **AN:** _After reading over Never Never Neverland and The Wicked and Wild West in preparation in writing the next installment, I decided that the story needed a little editing especially with how Season 5 went. So instead of a new story, I will be re-writing this story. I still recommend reading this, even though it's a rewrite there will be big changes that will reshape the story._

* * *

 _10-year-old Melody Roberts was looking around the second-hand bookshop in town, while her mother was ordering their food from Granny's. She had always loved it there, from the smell of the books to the nearly-deaf owner who shouted out random things as he read. She had done_ _well on her report card, her mother promised her that she could pick out a book. Mel barely looked both ways before racing across the road to her favorite shop. She entered and greeted old man Barrie before combing the shelves for the perfect book. Mel had wandered towards the back where ,oddly, Mr. Barrie put his newest acquisitions._

 _She looked at every shelf she could reach, but couldn't see a single thing that caught her interest. She decided that she would go over to the children's section and see if there were any more books about Robin Hood or King Arthur. She turned to go, when she heard a noise, a whisper. She looked around, but didn't see anybody. She shrugged and started to walk away again._

 _"Peter!" a girl's voice called out. Mel frowned and turned towards the noise. Nothing._

 _"You know that place between sleep and awake? That place where you still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting." Another voice whispered. Other whispers echoed throughout the back of the store, Mel only caught bits and pieces._

 _"I'll get you, Peter Pan, if it's the last thing I do." An angry male yelled._

 _"To die would be an awfully big adventure." A boy who sounded awfully familiar voiced. Mel crept closer to the noise. The voices led her back to the newest acquisitions' shelf. They seemed to be coming from behind the some of the books on the third shelf. Curious, Mel moved the books away and sitting behind them was a book. Mel reached in and pulled the book out. It was green leather bound book with gold etchings. There was boy on the over who looked utterly mischievous._

 _"Peter Pan." Mel read the title. She cocked her head to the side, something about that name caused her heart to speed up. Where had she heard that name before?_

 _"Melody?" a woman's voice called out._

 _"Coming mother." Mel said. She looked at the book once more before tucking it under her arm and heading up front._

 _"Did you find a book?" Regina Mills asked her adopted daughter. Mel nodded and showed her mother the book._

 _"Peter Pan?" Regina asked, "Aren't you a little old for a children's book?"_

 _Mel shrugged._

 _"I've never read it before." Mel answered._

 _"Alright," Regina said before she herded her daughter towards the register. Mr. Barrie was sitting there reading a play called Peter and Alice. When he felt the presence of the two, he looked up from the play._

 _"Found something, have you?" he asked. Mel nodded with a smile and presented Peter Pan to him._

 _"Peter Pan?" Mr. Barrie asked. "Good choice. That will be 6.99, Ms. Mills."_

 _Regina nodded and handed the man her card. Mr. Barrie scanned the book and card before handing them back to Regina and Melody._

 _"Thank-you, Mr. Barrie." Mel said before taking her new book and leaving the store with her mother close behind._

 _"Your welcome," he called after her, "Oh, Ms. Roberts."_

 _Mel stopped and turned back to him._

 _"Enjoy the book, you'll find it to be an awfully big adventure."_

 _Mel nodded and scampered after her mother. Mr. Barrie watched after the girl until she disappeared around the corner._

 _"I hope your happy, Peter Pan." Mr. Barrie said before disappearing in a golden light._

* * *

 _That evening after dinner, Mel took her book upstairs to read. She jumped up on her four-post bed and snuggled into the middle. Once she was comfortable she flipped the book open to the first page._

 _"All children grow up, except one…" she read, inciting an adventure she didn't quite understand._

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _So this is from Aria's cursed memories. Though she was 16 the entire time Storybrooke was frozen, in her memories this comes to her as if she were 12. But this did happen and any guesses to who Mr. Barrie might be?_


End file.
